DmC: The Immortal Hell Kings
by crodriguez77
Summary: Takes place During and After the events of (DmC:Reboot!). In the twisted city of Limbo Vergil and Dante team up to destroy the Demon king Mundus, but who will take his place? & what secrets will their childhood home "Paradise" reveal?... NO YAOI!... VergilXKat (onesided), DanteXKat ? , VergilXOC ?
1. V and The Order

_**Chapter 1: V and the Order**_

He sat in the dim light of the hidden corridor , deep within the chambers of the order contemplating. The grandiose size of the room unable to contain his thoughts.

The echos of his every sigh or moan as he cracked his neck repeadly. Another day in the order busting down top famed politicians and over sassy demonic celebrities. His chamber however was hidden way deep within the confines of the order. His office laid out with cathedral like ceilings and gothic fixtures of gargoels and angels decorating the top corners. Further down were massive amounts of book cases and a smaller room containing more books of precious & original copies of occultism as well as history of demonic and angelic wars.

One of his favorite yet captivating characters he stumbled upon from time to time were the continous stories and mentions of Ark Angel Gabriel . Specifically he didn't take light onto these stories . Late at night fellow workers of the order would see Vergil prancing amoung the upper floors of the secret base, book in hand and eyes obsessively lost in the pages. The stories of Gabriel intrigued Vergil through the untimeltness of Gabriel's demise , his power hungry antics and his demeaning and provocative innocent gestures. Vergil pitied the creature being half angel himself, and saw him more as a ruthless creature who's source of pleasure came only from his own needs.

However the only and yet favorable aspect Vergil found profound was Gabriel influence over others . It was said that in order to gain his most important needs he would give off an innocent angelic gesture. His facial expressions sincere and innocent. However because he was an Angel the human race deemed him already trust worthy. Not too mention his ranking status of "Ark" defined by his god like power. Vergil intrigued by this rank read into the stages of Angel maturity , learning furthermore that "Ark's" were supposedly the 2nd highest rank of physical and magical ability. Also the rank of which an Angel would have to reproduce with another "Angel". He chuckled at the remembrance of the forbidden love of Eva and Sparda.

Ark's were said to be attracted to red and blue naturally and physically bear 6 wings in battle and two wings socially. He sipped more red wine from his delicate glass cup. Even though his massive and strong grip was clearly defined, Vergil was able to delicately care even the most weaker of things.

This sense of perfect control , Sparda noticed from Vergil at a very young age, deciding that the Yamato would be the perfect weapon of protection for him and unlucky foes who crossed his son's path. Like Yamato Vergil had two sides to his personality , a fun lovely and charismatic quality and a stern controlled obsessiveness to perfect. Sparda admired Vergil's knowledge and willingness to learn more and would often be at his father's foot reading with him deep within the libraries at Paradise, there home. Rubbing his small pale elbows against the thick and luxurious carpets Sparda placed in his library. As for Dante he would be plucking apples with his mother Eva in the garden often breaking of branches with a wooden stick screaming frantically as if they were enemies. Eva looking lovingly with her blood red hair bathed in sunlight. The tips of her smooth silky white dress covered in tears as Dante wept onto them after being pricked by a thorn bush, only to heal seconds after.

Heading back to his corridor after observing the fellow freedom fighters and there accomplished missions of network hacking, he retired back his chamber. His arm chair decorated with porcelain angel wings and goddess like creatures looking down upon him

"Kat should be back relatively soon.."

Crossing his arms and pressing his lips with his thumb.

Kat was given the task along with several other freedom fighters to spread artistic awareness through the untagged streets and pathways of Limbo city. being that Mundus would of course demolish any printed advertisement the order had place. For now the relevance of public graffiti and network hacking would do. Little did Vergil know since Kat was a medium, she was even able to bear visions in her dreams, and because she was around Vergil often her dreams would evolve fantasy like depictions of the Sparda legacy. In her persistent dreams she would be floating over the luscious green grass pastures and planes only to find young Vergil and Dante play fighting and leaping from trees. Impressive sometimes how both young Dante and Vergil passionately held there swords in the small palms.

" They must want to be like Sparda..." Kat thought as she hovered around in her dreams floating and feeling light as a feather. She promised herself however she wouldn't tell Vergil of these graffiti works until they were done, wanting to release her frustrations onto the golden decaying walls of limbo city.

"Shit!, it almost 8o clck , I gotta get back to Vergil!" Kat frantically gathering all of her Graffiti cans , the rest of the workers smiling and chuckling at her.

" Alright kat , we'll see u back at headquarters, u already gave us the layouts of the last piece, but what should the colors be for ... The dark knight imprisoned..."

The coworker lowered his voice at the mention of Sparda, feeling a slight chill and debree brush his cheek. Kat lowering her head, dreading the thought of putting that depiction for public eyes..

"Would Vergil be upset, is this public message a good idea? , in this playground where my mentor grew up?.."

Her mentor, she thought, a weight of guilt hovered over her chest flowing down her arms, uneasiness

She looked down at her hands and the remembrance of Vergil lifting her up back in prison Hell fire months ago. His hand completely covering hers..

"Black and white,..." She said in a very low tone, looking up at her fellow freedom fighter and smiling slightly, revealing her green catlike eyes.

"Vergil would want his story to be told, if it meant bringing awareness"

Meanwhile back at the order one of the freedom fighters were able to hack into the main website of Lilith's night club,The kiss. Accessing private pictures of all the top famed celebrities and upperclassmen engaging in degrade full and demonic activity. Vergil being called to the upper floors to investigate this matter, instead of simply sending it to his server. Vergil insisted on bolting upstairs, and being Nephilim brought him incredible speed and agility to effortlessly startle his freedom fighters as he appeared before them shoulder to shoulder in seconds with a gust of wind to follow there after.

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary from these scans " he pondered looking at the huge screen

"Sir, it appears as if there are angelic figures attending these clubs as well.."

Vergil turning to the freedom fighter looking puzzled his defined jaw arched and lips opening slightly.

"Where do see them?." turning his head towards his ally arching his brow

"Right there sir on the polls dancing"

Vergil crossing his arms and zooming into the bleach blonde stripper with Angel wings rubbing her pelvic area to entertain an elite stagin, a demon only visible to his nephilim eyes. A top politician in the eyes of human friend. In a calm and collective tone vergil turned his head to the freedom fighter and back Onto the screen

"Have u ever heard the art of humiliation?,enemies use this to draw a reaction from there foes, in order to lure them out, or course"

The freedom fighter gazed onto the screen trying to decipher Vergil words as his boss towered over starring the ridiculous sight. Cracking his neck slightly

"Lilith clearly is antagonizing the angel race by strapping costume wings to whores"

, the freedom fighter gasped and gripped the keyboard to his desktop embarrassed

"By using humans of a lesser intelligence, dressing there immature bodies with fake wings, Lilith is trying to provoke the angel race, belittling them.." Vergil turned away and faced the long stretch of workers and screens before him tilting his Head down and looking slightly back at the embarrassed freedom fighter,

"An angel would never come out in the open, and if so u wouldn't see them, but they will see you..."

Vergil continued fourth passing the other workers nodding at there eagerness for a hard days work. Once back in his chamber he decided to head to the back to his office to collect his thoughts.

Walking lightly to the book shelves located behind his desk he reached out his broad arm to the upper shelves where a purple dusty book was cornered. Gripping the spine of the book with his thumb and index finger activating the switch to the secret door the bookshelves disguised. Into the next room was a smaller room with a with a plain marble coffin. Titling his head he effortlessly slid the cover with his muscle bound arms only to unlock the final door, the main server room.

The Catherall like room was almost the size of a concert hall, decorated with gold lineing patterns on the floor of ancient angelic/demonic societies. Servers and computers blinking away on the outskirts of the gigantic room. Marble statues of erotic like women plastered to the walls. Although once Vergil had located this room before establishing the order he couldn't help but gaze up as the statues covered the four walls,

"Why remove the masterpieces of erotic creatures" he thought to himself

A larger paradigm bridge hovered over the center servers. Placing his gloved fingers over the large screens and heaviness sinked his broad chest inwards looking down his blue pendant sparked..

Kat appeared graciously from behind hands clamped behind her back looking worried as if she knew Vergil was deep in thought. It wasn't hard to figure that Vergil would retreat to this room if not in his main Victorian and gothic atmosphere of his office.

" They once called her that vileness because she loved a species other than her own"

Standing from behind kat saw as vergil lowered his head in slight dismay only to be shot back up, the simple gesture motioned the well defined muscles of his back and broad shoulders that at times Kat found her self gazing upon and wondering the warmth they would bring her to be cradled within them.

"Eva..." She uttered almost silently lowering her gaze knowing Vergil would turn around so there eyes could meet

Taking a deep breath Vergil spoke

" But it is clear who the real filthy vessels are, dancers of the night."

He gazed down at kat who skin was now bathed in the gold afterglow of the walls.

A slight smirk appeared across his face

" Should we target the nightclub as well, I wonder?.."

Kat looked up quickly remembering her previous conversations with Vergil about this subject

" Vergil I think it be a waste if time as u said before, Mundus could care less about his demonic concubine"

Crossing his arms, and in an almost cheerful tone,

" Yes it most certainly would, but nevertheless entertaining to watch"

Giving kat a slight smirk , she began to feel a rush of blood fill her cheeks, it was difficult at times for kat to conceal her attractiveness to her mentor. His massive proportions to her fragile figure , he's defined jaw line and muscles topped off with his piercing blue gaze reminded her of a panther waiting in the bushes, only difference would be his oceanic eyes stared right back through her. She was unsure if he felt a slight pleasure from gazing at her as well. But it was hard to tell. Vergil was like a rock at times and the most emotion she's ever seen out of him was during battle when he would be chopping of the ligaments of his unworthy foes.

She leaned further in to Vergil's gaze

"The mission was a success, the main streets , tunnels and bridges are painted" her voice obedient and forward.

Vergil looked down at her with his eyelids lowered slightly, swiftly he gently cupped the soft outline of Kats cheek maneuvering his thumb to wipe away the black ink off her moist skin.

The action happened all to quickly for kat to register but she looked down immediately knowing that he could read any emotion she couldn't control.

"Black?" he muttered , his brow arched his check bones well defined and prominent

"Should I be prepared to see goth portraiture"

Kat looked up immediately

" no! Not at all quite the opposite!, I do believe in color u know"

He hummed in amusement over Kat's energetic behavior.

She cocked her hip to the side,

"Any leads on Dante?.."

" not quite, we do know he is in limbo city , question remains where would a man at his age and figure, be...I wonder"

Hearing her mentor with confusion in his voice kat repositioned her tube of scrolls, smiling at Vergil intently

"Vergil,... maybe hes enjoying the night life I suppose, these demonic clubs do attract even the unlikeliest of people"

" that's what I'm afraid of, never the less before u retire for the night send a message to our one of our hackers , the post for Jens coffee hut should be ready by now"

" ...you uncovered there secret ingredient ?..." Kat looked towards Vergil nervously

"Demon blood"

Kat looking away in disgust

Vergil looking down at her, his tone a bit higher

"You should retire know, you will need your rest, we have much opportunity for what lies ahead"

Leaving the cathedral like room kat clenched her sweater , touching her cheek were Vergil touched her. Familiar the gesture seemed and exciting

Vergil returning back to his thoughts and screens. No rest tonight

Thinking back on the blonde Angel wannabe strippers he thought:

"Humph , they'll never have her fire"


	2. The Purple Orb

***Disclaimer: WARNING! CONTAINS MAJOR SPOIlERS ! For DmC: Chronicles of Vergil prequel comic ( which is out now :3!)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : The Purple Orb_**

As a golden dawn set upon Limbo city, a majority of hackers at the Order decided to retire home. Only some of the technicians stayed to monitor their findings from the Raptor News Network.

Kat bid some of her friends farewell for the day at the abandoned factory space where the secret entice was located. Each going there own separate ways making sure not to attract any attention. Abandoning there white coats to average civilian wear. Bathing in the little cracks of sun rays piecing through the broken windows, kissing her pink cheeks she had a family amongst the freedom fighters and a protector... Vergil. Passing by her, one the hackers lightly rubbed her shoulder:

" Where do the hours go kat!?, geez I'm beat"

Kat turned around and smiled at her ally ,exhaling and dropping her piercing green eyes a little

"Time flies when your exposing the monsters within"

The freedom fighter laughed, adjusting the strap on his bag. Readjusting his equipment

"Oh, kat don't worry you won't be alone to tonight, some of the hackers are pulling all nighters"

She nodded her head in acceptance " Vergil should be here too, so I shouldn't be too lonely "

kat smiled as she let those sweet words leave her mouth without hesitation. She wondered after so long him saving her countless times especially months prior back in Prison Hell Fire, seeing him cut down enemies to protect her... Why did she not feel attracted to him then?.

Her heart began racing, looking slightly confused the freedom fighter spoke:

" oh... I thought he left for the day too?, I saw him leave earlier this afternoon"

A shrewd of worry glided across Kat's face

" Why didn't he inform me he was leaving" she thought "than again how many times has he actually did"

She stopped herself when realizing that she was being somewhat smothering.

" ok kat , well ill see you tomorrow bright and early!"

She looked up at her ally her facial muscles relaxing, welcoming a warm smile for the beautiful daylight sky.

"U can bet on it!, see you tomorrow"

As she skipped back under the garage doors and onto the brick servers of the secret entrance, she signed wondering what event had occupied Vergil's time. With Vergil out, Kat walked about the long hallways and rooms of The Order. Jogging up the steps she figured:

"hmm maybe I'll head to Vergil's chamber , there's some updates that need attending too"

Walking along the pathways seeing fellow workers packing there gear, some staying and boiling pots of coffee. The hazelnut roast scent filling the air. For a brief moment she felt an uncontrollable happiness that things seem to be a slight peaceful, that this daily routine was actually a routine , that she was alive... Surrounded by all the madness outside the protection of The Orders walls. Finally making her way to Vergil's chambers the grandiose room always making her feel incredibly small, the big screens positioned on top of one another as if they were exposing her .

"Eyes..."

She lowered her head and whispered as the electronic door to Vergil's chamber closed behind her... leaving her to the privacy of his domain. "Eyes..., the eyes..." Looking at the screens Vergil left on blinking every couple of seconds to different cameras within the city. First to the city streets, than to Bob Barnas. Suddenly all the screens were changing to the Raptor News Channel. She blocked out his ignorant and conniving voice lowering her head to the ground walking to Vergil's desk.

Kicking her boots along the carpet mumbling to her self " the eyes,... the brain.. "

Turning her slender body around she looked up back the monitors eyes wide , mouth perched. The memory of the events months past when she and Vergil met. At prison Hell Fire when she met the Demon Bob Barnas in his true form. She was able to control the cameras and see through astro projected screens of Dante for the first time, Vergil screaming at her frantically to run away. remembering that frightful moment Kat's lips began to warm... Something was off,

"I don't remember what happened after that, how did we escape?..."

Touching her lips she found herself still staring up at the gigantic bright screen, the lights beaming through her pupils. She walked back to Vergil's desk encircling his regal chair, tracing the angelic figures with her Henna covered hands.

Looking down at his desk she saw a stack of dusty green books with gold trimming and letters . Thinking to herself:

" you do keep yourself occupied don't you Vergil..."

She traced the huge spine of the top book with her fragile hands, the dust of the book staining the cuffs of her sweater. As she pulled the huge book on her shoulder she looked upon it with slight confusion "La Guadians dell'Arca,... The Guardians of Ark?"

She open the huge book slipping one of her tiny fingers into a random page, surely this wasn't a just a quick read. The pages decorated with colorful embroidery and renaissance designs decorating the flowing brown aged pages. The scripture and massive bodies of text written in Italian. Kat let out a tiresome up the huge book and walking over back to the gigantic computer monitors. She opened a window to the server translator. Placing the book on the desk in front of the collection of monitors she found it hard to concentrate.

Efficiently she grabbed a small remote and turned off all the other monitors only leaving one on, the one she was in front of. Typing the first couple of random text blocks of the chapter, she waited for the server translator to reply back:

(... Translating...)

_ (But it was destiny that the Ark Angel would fall and become a vessel for the Hell kings..._

_ His lover the Nephilim unable to save him, losing her last hope for humanity...)_

Kat continued to look at the screen in disbelief,... "Nephilim?...Vergil..."

The hairs of her skin turned stiff, the slight coldness of the room exciting her to learn more. She flipped the next page desperately looking for another block of old Italian writing, mumbling as she faced the monitor. Like a mad woman typing away on the keyboard :

(...Translating...)

_ (Following her lovers death the Nephilim walked along the path of disillusion ,_

_ believing that mankind was to blame...Without the love of another _

_ her inner half Demon would overwhelm her heart and take full control of her soul)_

Kat backed from the screen biting her lip and completely confused "What kind of research did Vergil need?"She moved her hip to the side placing all the weight on her stern leg. Crossing her arms , moving the knuckles of her index finger to her lip

"Is he trying to summon an..."

She couldn't find the words to leave her tongue, it was the first time she was exposed to any knowledge of this kind of creature... Of course she knew that angels exist as well as demons, but unaware that there are ranks in both forms of species angel and demon.

"... Ark Angel?..."

Suddenly a swift non human voice stretched from behind her quickly like a gust of wind. The blow from behind sent her hoodie covering her head, she dropped the gigantic book onto the floor only to hear the huge pound echo through Vergil's chamber. She followed the voice immediately, the almost snake like whisper led her to the other side of the room away from the monitors. As she approached closer to Vergil's book cases, Kat remembered she was no stranger to spirits, as a medium she gain frequent visitors from those of the deceased. She calmly closed her eyes and whispered:

"Show me..."

A slight gust of wind crept on the floor near Vergil's desk flowing to the left side, where the was another smaller room. The room filled with precious documents of ancient wars past. A purple glow enlighten amongst one of the corners of the lower book cases. Kat approached the red oak wood book case in curiosity...

Readjusting the books along with her henna covered tattoos she uncovered a Purple orb. She hummed at the sight of the orb holding it in her hands

"Hmm, the trigger orb... He's probably saving this for an emergency , I guess"

As the cold glassy orb nestled in Kat's palm, the rich purple beauty glowed slightly as if requesting to be ignited. Kat looked down at the regal orb in confusion and shaking her head.

" no, this doesn't have any effect on humans does it?.."

She squeezed the orb as hard as she strength provided. Suddenly she began to feel a slight tingle run through her arms tickling her at first, than feel a sudden burst of cold liquid run through her veins

"Gayhhhh!..! What the hell!?"

But the sensation did not stop, she dropped the orb from her hands only to see it disappear , it was used. The cold liquid went traveled to her face and her eyes began to burn, closing them she fell into a trance. Her memory somewhat resurfacing. She hit the ground and clenched her stomach unable to feel...anything. Then a flood of thought and visions filled her mind

... Prison hell fire... Bob barnas... Vergil worried looking at her, screaming to run away and escape limbo, her accepting her fate... And then...

Spasing on the floor her body began to calm itself her muscles relaxing and her lips burning. It was all coming back to her know., Vergil...

Vergil not wanting to accept her sacrifice so early , pulling her in...holding her close ...pressing his lips against hers...Soft and smooth sensations... The sudden masculine wariness surrounding her fragile body...roughly and passionately gripping her hair as they made there way back into the real world, exchanging warm fluids, fingers tangled with one another...

Kat opened her eyes as she was still on the ground remembering the kiss they shared, an overwhelming feeling warmed her heart, she could hardly catch her breath. But how could she forget this?, how could he pretend it never happened..." She heard pages flapping in the wind, she leaned her head out of the small room

" oh the book!..." She jogged back to the other side of the room Bending her knees to pick up the huge colossal book "Vergil definitely wouldn't want me making a mess of things while he's away.." A slight smirked blossomed across her face remembering the kiss, she titled her head to the side and reopened the book again

" what other secrets do you have for me? Hmm..."

She turned the monitor back on from its sleep mode typing more ancient Italian text..

(...Translating...)

_ ( Ark Angels are blessed with visceral immortal capabilities,...like Nephilim _

_ even with there physical bodies destroyed, their eternal souls live on..._

_ Forever sealed in items of there beloved ones.)_

Kat's eyes widened in disbelief, "...woah..." A pattern of computer based beeps intercepted the silence, the entrance to Vergil's chamber activating and opening. Kat embarrassed like a child being caught red handed. Standing at the door way swiftly walking in, his broad chest and well define muscles hugged by his long black cape, a curled black fedora unveiling his eyes.

"We'll I see you getting aqainted fairly well.."

"Vergil I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..I just"

He chuckled, and looked at Kat.. Eyes almond shaped in amusement . "What are u apologizing for Kat?"

He turned his back to her walking to his desk. Sitting on the very tip he faced her again his sword between his legs. With his gloved hand clenched together he wiggled his his sword lightly, smiling slightly.

" Ecstatic to see me , are we?"

She bit her lip hard , the blood rushing to her face. Vergil's almost exotic smile was scary and beautiful to her simultainoulsy. He arched his brow and got up to circle his desk.

" I've been doing more research as of last week, very interesting finds that might aid us in winning this fight"

Kat crossing her hands and leaning forward walking towards Vergil who know sat in his regal chair leaning back comfortably. Crossing his broad arms and placing his thumb on his opened lips again he spoke

"But there is much work to be done, most of our hackers are done for the day aren't they. No rest tonight I suppose"

Kat lifting her brow

" You actually sleep?.."

Vergil chuckling " If you can call it sleep"

He looked up at her again, " But you, seemed to have had a busy day yourself"Pointing his index finger from his chin in the direction of the book Kat was translating

" you can take it if you like, I've already read it" He looked down as if lost in thought...

Kat looking back at the book: "It couldn't be more than 3000 pages" she thought amazed at her mentor. Remebering the...kiss she instantly blushed again . Vergil looking up again trying to decipher her reaction

"Something troubling you?..."

Kat quickly walking backwards and heading for the book. Releasing herself from his iced blue devilish gaze

"Oh , nope , it's been a long day that's all,I'll retire know"

Vergil nodding slightly, as kat grabbed the huge book with care and rushed out of his chamber. Leaving the chamber and Vergil to his silence .

As he closed his eyes wanting to collect his thoughts for the day a soft voice birthed itself from the cold silence of his space. His blue pendant glowing..

" you've always had an appetite for those huge books"

Vergil jumped up from his chair , Yamato in hand ready to do damage

"Show yourself, I will not repeat"

" that's quite impos..sible know isn't.. it" The voice sounded somewhat feminine yet static like a disturbed frequency

" of course only cowards linger shadows" Vergil snickered making his way to the center of the room

" how confident are we?.." the voice demanded

"Very " Vergil smirked

" u would know all about shadows, wouldnt you?... Vergil"

This sound was different this time as if the female voice was sprinkled with sadness

"Grace me with your vulgar existence, I insist" Vergil in fighting stance pulling Yamato out slowly revealing it's undeniable silver beauty.

"... Far from what you use to call me.." the voice faded and echoing out of existence..

The voice pierced Vergil's body as if it were very familiar... His pendant flared again before returning to its natural state.

Vergil feeling extremely tired as if the weight of the day crashed his body. Deserving some well needed rest he retired for the night as well.

* * *

_Flashback: Vergil's dream_

In the gardens of paradise , the lush green pastures bathed in warm sun rays, two small figures run about the orchard bushes

_"Vergil it's all over me!"_

The young girl ran around while the small blue devil catched up to her. Her hair golden brown and fluffy, her skin sun kissed . The young white haired devil in his teal blue cargo pants grabbing her small hand. Her small light grey wings vibrating on her back

The little boy pale looking at her devious , his ears slightly red , pulling her hand

_" come follow me!"_

_ "No Vergil I have to go back" _

_" this will only be a second" _

_"Promise?"_

She pouted her cheeks. The little boy nodding desperately

_" I promise, I promise" _

Dragging her through the magnificent diverse flowers of Eva's garden the two children came to a hault..

_ " blue roses.." _The young angel mumbled

_ "Mmhmm"_ Vergil crossing his small arms, satisfied.

Turning to her she repositioning her back as if she were in pain, stretching her very small wings

_ " mom says they will flutter soon, that I can glide at least"_ She smiled. Only to stop and look at Vergil who eyes were wide gazing at her like a baby in a amusement park

_"Vergil stop staring at me like that!" _her small plump face turning red

He grunted his little teeth and snickered turning away. Crossing his small arms he yelled: _" I wasn't staring,... there's nothing to stare at!"_

Still with his back turned , he didn't hear the little angel retaliate back

"..."

Her small back was turned to him, he could the damage his quick lips had done. He turned and leaped for the the lightest blue rosé he could find and leaned forward looking up at her small wings ,positioning the Blue rose in her small palm...

* * *

**Alright my friends, some of you might be wondering why Vergil is not so cold compared to his classic personality. Dmc has kinda shown us a more human/relatable Vergil... Well at least in the beginning.**

** For those who haven't read chronicles of Vergil ,I urge you to read it! It's AWSOME! And we see a very interesting human side to him while still being a bad ass hunk. **

**Share your thoughts if you like :D! **

**Know the Question remains... Will this side of his last long? ...Stay tuned :3 **mmhmm**


	3. Persistent Bastards

**(** Disclaimer: I obviously don't own DmC or the characters . Shout out to Ninja theory and their badass team. Enjoy my friends!, stay Awsome! )**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Persistent Bastards_**

Flowing through the dusty streets and neon lights of Limbo city , cold chills and demonic sounds fill the air. The Virility trucks are dropping off their orders and heading back to their stations. Also leaving the Virility factory, a luxurious black sleek muscle body car departs and heads for the Silversax tower. The worlds largest investment bank and surprisingly located in a city with the most dept. The population abided by the Virility drinks as if it were water, quenching their thirst, sweetening their tounges ,and filling there stomachs. But in reality the concoction was really sadistic and evil ,when consumed: the molten black liquid vines (not seen by human eyes) would invade the body killing and poisoning reproductive cells and antibodies. Eventually resulting to death depending on the person. Once in the fatal stages a human would eventually become weak enough to be a delicious shiskabob for Demons. Returning to Silversax tower as if time slowed down, the Demon King has arrived...

The workers feverishly organizing paper work and running to late night meetings. Mundus enjoyed watching the human race be bullied around by his elite Guards and Stygans. No human ever looked him the eye for long, the unfortunate soul that attempted to try ended up with a severe nose bleed and a trip to ER. Only to be handled by a crew of Harpy demons and their poisonous syringes...

But today though, the Demon King could take his time, the son of Sparda was found and it was only a matter of time . He could almost taste the final blow, he would devour his heart like a midnight snack. The Demon King traveled through his private entice of the tower marveling at the thought of giving the ever so hungry Lilith a good wait. Especially since he was so busy at the Virility factory... As the doors to the elevator opened, an unfortunate soul appeared before Mundus's eyes, a young business attired woman...

"Oh my god! Mr Ryder!, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take your private elevator, it's just!..just the other elevators were full...and I ...I ..."

By the look of the Demon King's face she knew nothing good would come out of her fatal mistake. Trying to walk out of the elevator she leaned forward in complete fear and hesitation. The presperation or her sweat smelling fear in Mundus's mouth. He smiled and titled his head his massive body towering hers and pushing her back into the elevator with his collasal hands. She felt the air escape her lungs, her eyes glassy and widening

"You just what?...,hmmmm,"

She was pressed against the wall of the elevator, looking up at Kyle Ryder's chin who's skin seem rugged and unflattering

"You just felt like bending the fucking rules don't u?"

In a sadistic and entertained tone. He turned his head and lifted his massive arms to push the button to his floor. By this time the frightened creature tucked herself into the elevator wall unable to even see with Mundus's body blocking the exit. The doors closed...

* * *

Meanwhile Lilith pranced around Mundus's desk awaiting his return, sending one of the Demon Guards to her night club, to keep an eye on things. It's seemed to be a very special night for Lilith as she possessed an majority of A-list celebrities at her club. Normally the public would have access to the massive sized dance platforms and Demonic substances, but tonight she reserved a VIP section for her special guests.

Devouring the delicious souls of humans was something Lilith was accustomed to, but savoring the taste before being completely devoured, meant that she had to possess them. With this plan came two successes, 1. they could promote all the poison advertisements Mundus wishes to dish out, (oh how she loved to please her king) and 2. possession always gave Lilith an orgasmic feel every now and then. Afterwords she would retire for the night to see her king leaving the Stygans to run the place in her absence. Upon her leave... A certain Nephilim pranced in , with a bottle of 40 in his hand, and a " I don't give a fuck attitude"

* * *

Mundus looked upon his prey with almost a sheer disgust,

"A pathetic species, only to be raised..."

Easing his eyebrows and slightly laughing,

"Like cattle"

The unlucky soul slowly kneeled down to her knees expecting an utmost expected action from a powerful man and helpless woman. But she was wrong,... what he had planned out was far worse..

"Please , please Im so sorry please god"

As her knees hit the ground, Mundus in an almost impatient manner lifted her up by the hair grunting as he pulled her to eye level. Her scalp close to bleeding , reaching his eyes she found herself being lifted even higher, her feet trembling and black business heels falling on the carpet of the elevator floor.

"God?, beyond these four walls, is a godless world"

His colossal and strong hands pulling her upward, the other hand pressing against her neck. Unable to release from his grip and fearful to even try, she squealed

" Please...please.."

Mundus's eyebrows lifted ,showing her his pale green eye and another unusual clouded eye. Looking down she saw the scars that graced his devious lips

" _Oh no_ , I have a better job for u, In Fact!... a promotion"

The 3 scars on Mundus's forehead began to glow and stretch revealing blood like eyes with yellow pupils. The woman covered her mouth caught it its trance as she was unable to look away a force dragging her soul in. The tips of her fingers beginning to burn so she couldn't cover her eyes, her skin began to stiffen , painfully she whispered :

"... MY skin... It's burning.."

The surface of her once peachy skin became white with cracks. Her hair feeling as if poured with boiling water curling to a brittle red texture, while her eyes flooding with black liquid. Wings breaking through the bones of her back, tearing through the shreads. Her limbs reorganizing and stretching apart. He dropped her on the floor once he reached his office, the doors opening and Lilith looking on in amusement. As she hit the ground her lips blossomed into a dark bruised purple color with more black demonic blood oozing out her mouth. Lilith clasped her hands together like a proud mother

" oh my dear, u look ravishing!"

Stumbling the girls wings flapped uncontrollably, as Mundus stepped out of the elevator and into his office. With her black filled eyes she looked up at Lilith who held a mirror in her direction. Upon looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror she began to scream, a now non human demonic noise. Lilith approaching the elevator door pressing the down button. Only she wasn't going to the main lobby , no this elevator was taking the new born Harpy demon straight to Hell.

Mundus looking back as the elevator doors closed

"A servant knows better, than to disobey"

* * *

Meanwhile a young devilish man approached "the Kiss" nightclub drunk and ready to claim. It was nights like this that made Dante feel in control of his life, not to mention bashing in a couple of demonic skulls. This night club was huge , infintite rows of tiers and crowded dance floors. The seizure colorful lights flickering everywhere. The barely dressed stripper angels dancing in the ecstasy filled air. The drugs passed around like drinks. Demons hear and there popping up only to get a glass bottle thrown into their faces by the Nephilim.

"Hey baby, what's your name hmm?"

The fake blonde approached Dante. These woman only needed to be approached in an animalistic manner, Dante never putting an ounce of emotion into them.

" Whatever your sweet ass wants it to be"

a devilish smile blossoming on his face , her liquor smelling fingers running through his short dark choppy hair

" How about a dance then... you handsome devil? " After a few short hours Dante had already decided to bring two dancers back to trailer.

"We come In pairs devil prince.."

By the time they reached his trailer and settled themselves on his bed before the Angelic statue, they began mumbling exotic words, Dante still smiling and completely drunk :

" No talking"

From a mile radius moans and rumbling were heard by the pier, it was to say the sole reason Dante never had neighbors. The moon that night returning to a blood red as the sinful pleasures commenced.

* * *

Back at Mundus tower Lilith adjusting her dress and approaching Mundus in her hot pink get up

"Darling you took awfully long"

Mundus facing his demonic mistress " Virility needed... Attending to"

Lilith rolling her smokey eyes annoyed

"Urgh that succubus bitch.."

Mundus ignoring Lilith and settling himself on his Regal dark chair , leaning on his desk with his huge hands clasped in satisfaction . He spoke:

"Have I ever told you of the depths of hell, or rather our old friends back home"

Lilith nodding and pressing her body against Mundus's desk, arms crossed:

" yes our fellow kings of hell, what of them my dear?..."

"Seems like they might have there hands full down there"

Lilith looking slightly worried, her eyebrows caving in exposing the many stretched pieces of skin that held her face together.

" My darling u can't leave!, this dreadful world is almost yours...I need.."

Mundus laughing in amusement , his voice deep and echoing through the room

" I won't be leaving" he paused arching his brow at Lilith

" one might be coming up to assist, in the event that I fail "

Both Mundus and Lilith with smirks on there faces, Lilith chuckling and pressing her lips

"Unless they can pull a Nephilim and ArK out of their asses...Then they must wait centuries"

Mundus nodding looking out to Limbo city , smirking

"I've brought order...it will be a very long wait for them... Persistent pricks"


	4. The Trigger

_**Chapter 4 :The Trigger**_

Vergil hadn't slept easy the next couple of days, knowing that Dante would be located soon by the demons. Even though he didn't want to express his exhaustion to Kat, the blossoming medium knew.

Vergil wasn't shy to conversation. Often they would find themselves in debates over politics and demonic terminology. Vergil showing her how to escape from certain situations in Limbo if she ever found herself in a distressed state .It was the times that he retreated from his social barriers and into his silence mode that made things uneasy. Kat felt that maybe he was losing his Humanity as well. She hadn't touched the ancient book from Vergil's chambers, wanting Vergil to come clean about what ever he was planning.

She already trusted him and know remembering the events in Prison Hellfire, she knew the next Devil trigger could possibly would eat away at Vergil's sympathy for mankind.

She stopped by an old fruit stand on her way to the bridge where she would meet Vergil in his stealthy black car. She indulged a bit, buying a pack of fresh blue berries from an wise elderly woman on the street corner, aware that it wouldn't be tainted by demonic scum. As the older woman handed Kat the plastic container of blue berries, she randomly cupped Kat's henna tattooed hands. Kat cut off by surprise , "this woman wasn't a demon" she thought still confused. The old woman with her brittle white hair and china doll eyes smiled with an almost cheerful tone:

"Oh my child, you have the love mark"

Kat still in her grips, She gasps

"Your a medium too?..."

The old woman nodded slightly:

"But beware my child, this love isn't what it seems, it will wither away & walk along its own path..."

She let go of Kat's grip with her soft shriveled hands. Repositioning her small colorful fruit stand she looked up again to find Kat still confused her eyebrows pushing her star tattoo in.

"I don't understand...?"

The old woman sighed

" oh but no worries young one, with love withered away comes the rebirth of new love... "

The words stabbed Kat hard in the chest. She knew that this wise woman was talking about Vergil... And his love being... "Withered away..."

Her eyes began to water slightly. The old woman nodded her head. Kat nodding back and walking away

" what the fuck..." She thought.

As she made her way to the bridge the city was about to hit dawn, the streets turning to pale blue dusk. Vergil as usual was on time out of his car looking out from the bridge and at Mundus's tower. Trying to figure out where the familiar voice from last night came from. Then he sighed and breathed with ease knowing that everything would fall into place, in time. That whatever this familiar voice,... this entity was, if it meant any harm... it would have done so by now.

Kat made her way towards him with the bag pressed behind her, her long legs halting and smiling at Vergil

"Ready to go Vergil"

He smiled back at her under, his eyes hidden under his fedora

"Good, an eventful day indeed"

He opened the passenger door for Kat to climb in, walking across to the other side of the car. Kat found herself staring at his body as he glided over. Her pale greens eyes looking lower at his torso, blushing at Vergil's curved backside. Only to look the other way as he hopped in the car, turning on the engine.

Back in the Order she noticed a 180 change in Vergil's attitude. Apparently one of the hackers informed him that the servers were "almost" hacked by the tech people of Raptor News. He looked over at the freedom fighter confused..

" why aren't these servers in the main room "

He pointed down at the equipment that was out of place. Kat unable to see him angry intercepted in front of Vergil to grab the server and bring it back to the main room in his chambers

" right I'm on it" she said quickly before he could protest.

Her fragile body carrying the fairly light server back to its original place. Vergil looking slightly cold at his hacker , ...walking away. This side of Vergil terrified Kat, she knew this stress was eating away at him and that they had to find Dante soon. The thought of losing the Order was something Vergil could not accept, no matter what the cost he would prevail.

" oh I saw your masterpiece today,"

Referring to the graffiti designs by the old playground he and Dante grew up. Vergil spoke after taking off his fedora and loosening his jacket. Kat looked back as she placed the equipment on the ground of the golden cathedral server room. She met him in the middle on the chamber,

" Vergil I.."

"I wouldn't have choose a more perfect color"

Holding his cane looking down at Kat. The loosen buttons on his dark jacket giving a little sneak peak to his mahogany shirt. Shrugging his shoulders he continued:

" how else would u depict a fate as cruel as that..."

Kat accepting Vergil's critique nodding, than inched the zipper on her sweater back up heading towards the exit of the cathedral room and back into his work chambers. Only to be stopped by Vergil's voice

" I'm not losing my humanity Kat..." Kat turned back quickly, her green kat eyes wild,

" but how did he?..."

As she turned back to see him, he had already taken off his coat. Revealing his soft mahogany shirt, shadowing and smoothing out his upper body. Detailing his chiseled chest, his broad and Impeccably strong arms, his defined abs.

His sexuality was undeniable but to also become exposed to Vergil's emotional side threw her over the edge. The reassurance made kat feel unbelievably happy. She ran back to Vergil, who was surprised at her reaction With his voice still somewhat stern he looked at Kat more serious

"Theres nothing to worry about I assure you"

A fire raged withing Kats stomach her hands tingling as if knowing what was to come. She couldn't control her happiness anymore, Her henna decorated hands reached for Vergil's smooth face, boldly ,her thumbs pressing along his high cheek bones. She tippy toed to his cheek gently pressing him with her lips. He turned to her face almost immediately . As he turned and there lips were leveled ,Kat went for the kill,... resting her plump lips on his.

Vergil naturally closed his eyes only to feel both of Kat's warm hands tracing her fingers on his soft ear and neck. His chiseled features touching hers. Vergil's lips were perfectly shaped hugging and warming Kat's. She felt his muscular arms encircle around her waist, his hand gripping her hair and pulling her closer.

Than she felt an odd stiffness in his body, she opened her eyes and her lips were still touching his, only to see his intense blue eyes open as well .

"I remember..." He whispered,

Closing his eyes again and slowly letting go of his grip on Kat. He turned an walked towards the servers leaning against with his head down. Kat in disbelief, unsure of what was happening until Vergil spoke again

"... Back in prison hell fire... you and i..."

With a fear full force he punched down on of the servers instantly slicing through like butter. Kat terrified held her mouth and felt her knees buckle. Vergil spoke again, still not looking at her with an uneasy tone and his head lowered:

"Kat... What I... said before I wiped our memory... I... canno..."

Before Vergil could finish his sentence Kat had fled , heartbroken...

Turning around Vergil's chest puffed as he began to become enraged. Grabbing Yamato he cut swiftly onto the air opening a portal to Limbo, where in all his anger could be channeled through the loss ligaments of demon scum.

* * *

_Flash Back: Many, many years ago..._

In the main entrance of Paradise three children sat on the regal red designed porcelain floor. Looking up towards the main stair way of marble steps where Eva sat. Her white soft skirt shifted to the side. Looking lovingly at the children.

Dante, with what use to be a clean white shirt all covered in skid marks, a tiny scratch on his small plump pink lips. His cheeks devious and blossoming. Young Vergil rolling his eyes at Dante shifting his small frame and scooting over. The blue twin wore a short sleeve white polo, with dark navy blue shorts. His soft white hair hugging his small round face. Positioning his pale legs in an Indian style, His petite hands on his ankle .

Dante however prefered spreading his legs wide open, holding a red soft ball in his hand, rolling it from one side to the other. Both brothers barefooted in the comforts of there own home. Sitting between them the little Angel girl...

Her little wings fidgeting every now and then uncontrollably. At times while they sat listening to Eva tell her stories , the little angel's wings would twitch and slap Dante in the back of his head. Dante looking around in confusion with his plump cheeks. In guilt she would apologize but young Dante would simply smile and while looking back at her, showing his tounge in retaliation. Her other wing would tap Vergil on his back. The young blue Nephilim knew it wasn't her fault, going through an almost puberty stages.

Eva informed the boys when blessed wings begin to grow for an Angel, they are a little harder to control. The soft wing tickled Vergil's back from time to time as they sat listening. The young blue devil not showing much reaction, the innocent gesture didnt seem to bother him. Eva continued on with her story of a Nephilim falling in love with a Ark Angel.

How the two had there first kiss on the towers of Hera, A white transparent tower of Marriage high above The Marté plane in the heavens. Dante leaned in closer his little eyes glassy and widening in confusion. He puckered his tiny lips in protest

"kiss?..."

Beside him the Young angel curling her brown golden hair , looking up at Eva and tucking on her white dress, she spoke with her tiny cracking voice

"What do you mean kiss?! " She said, "What is that?"

Eva gently brushed the little brown curl form the young child's forehead and cupped her small delicate face

"An exchange of love of course"

She smiled gazing at the curious trio, Vergil staring at his mother puzzled. Out of the slight silence a loud Dante wailing his small arms, jumping up and puckering his lips smashing his cheeks together

" it's when u put your lips like thissss"

With his cheeks smashed and fishy looking eyes entertaining Eva, he bent over forwarding his lips to the young Angels cheeks. She wailed in response:

"gross Dante , I don't want your germies"

Moving away from Dante, one of her wings stretched onto Vergil , the corner of the of its soft feathers caught in his small mouth. The young blue devil in complete shock wailing his small arms. Eva sat back on the steps laughing with joy, a cherished site it was.

Vergil struggling:

"Your wi .. is ..(muffled)" in m...y...mouth!"

The girl turned around after pressing her small soft palm on Dante's face. In embarrassment, the young Angel scooted towards Eva who gently picked her up and placed the premature angel casually on her lap.

Eva putting her soft index finger on her mouth, then reaching over to cup Vergil's face wiping away an angel feather hair from his lip:

" Oh dear...that's looks like a kiss to me"

Dante and, Vergil looking puzzled at their mother. Dante standing ,dropping his soft ball ,pointing to his lips and looking at his mother

"So that's not a kiss?.."

He looked at Vergil crossing his arms , upset:

"not fair I wanna kiss!"

Running over with a certain speed Dante climbed on his mothers lap. Grabbing the soft silky tip of the young angels wings ,and placing it in his mouth, nibbling lightly like a hamster. Eva looking down at the two children in amusement . The young girl, glided over Eva's lap and squealed:

" Dante ! Gross! Ewww"

Vergil through the soft ball at Dante's foot pouting his lips at his brother with a cute upset expression:

"nimble on mom's wings Dante!, she has 6!"

Dante looking back at Eva only to embrace her warmth. She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Covering his eyes with her red angelic strands.

Later on that day Vergil and Dante played with their winged friend. Dante on his bed kicking his little shoes off and fixing his toy sword, only to marvel at his little masterpiece.

Afterword he jumped off his bed to show Sparda his powerful wooden menace. The angel and Vergil laid on the carpet drawing astro projectal drawings that glowed in mid air. Suddenly the small Angel stopped...looking over at Vergil who was almost finished drawing his elephant . She blushed and whispered..

" so we kissed?..."

Vergil still looking at his elephant , still concentrated with confusion in his petite voice

" mmm no...we didn't kiss... I don't know..."

"what do u mean?"

Vergil stood up erasing his projection. He ran to his Victorian toy chest to pull out one of Dante's red blankets. Running back to his friend he pulled her by her small hands and took her outside where the huge fountain in Eva's garden marveled.

Climbing with his small hands and feet Vergil stood on the tip of the fountain looking down at the young Angel. He took the red cape and tied it around his neck

"I've seen my dad do it before" he said Gliding his now red cape over his eyes and behind his back like a superhero.

The Young Nephilim wanted to capture the Regality of Sparda. Only to fall victoriously in the cold waters of the fountain , scaring the blue jays as they flew away. The young angel flew slightly to meet Vergil's know soak puppy eyes. His white hair drenched over his face. She laughed moving the wet cape off his drenched shoulders

"that's not a kiss...I'm sure of it" she chuckled

And after those words left her mouth the young child of Sparda, leaned forward and planted his wet small lips on hers. The fountain water glistening in the sunlight as it traveled from his small wet skin on to hers. Naturally she closed her eyes , not completely sure of what to do until she felt Vergil's small lips push against hers. There small noses butting together, both wet. Suddenly they both heard a frantic Dante:

" MOM Vergil is eating her! , he's eating HER!"

She felt his small wet hand hold her shoulder, as it traveled over only to touch her know stiff wing. Vergil pulling back after hearing a frightened Dante. His Blue eyes Met hers, bewildered.

Following Dante's screams, Sparda's amused demonic laughter echoed through the walls of Paradise.


	5. Wake Up

**Hey guys, were back at it again :), sorry for the grammar issues, my iPad is smuffy sometimes. anyhow enjoy, feel free to leave your reviews 3**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : Wake Up**_

In the confines of her room located in small apartment, a secure place where a majority of freedom fighters live together in secrecy. Kat retired home for the night. Normally sleep wasn't something she was accustomed to. It was the only reason she ever went home...

However this time it was to avoid Vergil... until the dreadful next day awkwardness approaches. After being accompanied by a fellow member of the Order, she made her way past her individual paradigm spell protector and into her apartment. Which was decorated with little furniture and blue walls that Vergil "recommended" of course.

Laying on her small twin sized bed she began to tear. physically and emotionally she was sinking into her mattress, the heavy burden pounded away at her heart. She unzipped her sweater revealing a soft cotton shirt, sailing against the breeze of her opened window. This rejection was new to her, feeling as if it was an indecisive outcome.

"Was the mission the only reason he didn't want her?"

She would have to face the music tomorrow. Vergil presented himself as a sophisticated and focused person , of course this awkwardness he would have no trouble ignoring. A warm tear dropped from her pink blossoming cheeks and soaked into her pillow. She would dream tonight, In Paradise:

* * *

_Kat's dream _

_Feeling her body cool in the darkness of her dream, she knew tonight would be the night she would astro project again and revisit the past. _

_As if lifting from her warm body and into the cool air , kat began floating about. Out of her apartment and into the big dark blue sky. Decorated with stars, as she gravitated higher and higher, only to look down again to an unfamiliar sight. _

_Instead of gazing upon Limbo city she was back in The Paradise mansion . The Gorgeous mansion with vast beautiful green pastures. Kat floated towards the court-yard where Eva's statue poured crystal waters. The pure lush green scent of the night filled her lungs. Floating, but still looking down at the garden she saw a small figure with wings. Kat gazed at the young angel girl flickered her small hands of the fountain. _

_The lights of the mansion were on, showing little of the vast acres and only the area where the fountain was. Kat glided down so know she was touching the grass. The little angel was whimpering while her brown golden hair covered her face. Looking up ahead at the back doors of the mansion a little boy appeared running out dangling his blue pendant._

_Kat marveled at the sight of young Vergil. It was soothing to see these past visions of Vergil.. To see him so .. Human like. The little blue devil walked up to the angel girl, with his little fist behind his back. Blushing but looking away, covering her face. She spoke softy to the boy:_

_"Mom says I'm advancing..."_

_The boy perched his lips and his blue eyes glowed. Clenching his fist and looking down _

_he whispered: _

_"Esme... Please don't leave..."_

_The young angel looked back up at him, it was the first time he called her by her name. She smiled and glided off the fountain touching the grass with her little feet. The two children walked alongside each other heading back into the mansion. _

_Kat looking slightly puzzled why Vergil never told her about his childhood memories. As the warm sensations filled her body, she knew her physical body would be waking up soon and into the present day. Before she began to disappear she looked at the two children...the blue twin was now holding the small hand of his friend... _

_"Esme..."_

* * *

Earlier the next morning Kat tried her absolute best to avoid Vergil. Pretending she was busy , hoping from desk to room getting coffee for her friends of whatever task that made her move.

The nervous feeling in the pit of her being twisted and churning the walls of stomach. Knowing that this certainly wasn't the time. Vergil informing the freedom fighters this morning during a surprize "group meeting" that the hunter demon was spotted prancing around the outer skirts of Limbo city. Kat feeling anxious that today was the day Dante would be found and things would fall on a one track lane.

As she ran around like a grasshopper , her punk boots stepping in fast rhythms. Realizing that she lost track of her spray belt. which was recently torn when running from the police. Before the dawn announced its presence in the sky, Kat fled to Vergil's chamber. There was a job and, there was mission and she had to abide by them. Realizing that starting a romantic anything would get in the way of saving mankind at some point.

_"Maybe when the smoke is clear ...if it does..."_

She looked up in a somewhat relief

_" that we could be.."_

Kat knew that Vergil was a very straight forward person and that he indeed cared for her ... "Whatever" she thought,

_" I've been strong enough I can pull forward "_

One of her fellow hacker buddies approached her with the half dozen blueberries almost gone:

" Kat , these berries are fricken delicious, where did u get them!?"

"That was it!"

She thought, she knew Vergil had a fondness for shuttle sweets , a peace offering perhaps.

Vergil pretending to type away on his laptop, while kat walked into his chamber. Her face painted with an emotion that children put, when planning a menacing outcome. Her hands holding something behind her back. Vergil shooting up from his chair, today he wore a black dress shirt looking naturally mysterious as ever.

Looking at Kat in all seriousness

"I don't enjoy prancing around with a rock on my back..."

He let out a smooth grunt

_"Kat I'm sor..."_

Kat intercepting almost immediately placing the half full pint of blue berries on Vergil's dark marble desk. His eyes widening and looking away.

" I've been translating the ancient book..."

She said prancing around with her hands still clasped behind her back

" i wondered... If there are angels in our society disguised too... I've always been meaning to ask you"

Vergil looking up as if surprised by Kat's curiosity , lifting his arms slightly, wiggling his fingered gloves.

Amused by Kat's curiosity, he spoke:

" They have a code much like that of Nephilim , that is... not to be in plain view for the demon... A war strategy "

"Maybe they can help...?"

" Perhaps, but Mundus would annihilate them given the chance , they fight on there own terms"

" And if there ArK ?"

Curiosity sprinkled in kat's voice,

Vergil chuckling: " So u have caught up with your late night reading"

" I guess I have, ... Sure is a pain to translate everything "

Placing her hands on her hips she looked at Vergil

" How did u manage to skim through it so fast?..."

"I learned ancient dialect in my younger years speaking with my ..."

He paused a painful Strain came upwards from Vergil's throat

"Your what?..." Kat puzzled staring at Vergil's changed expression

"Childhood friend..."

Kat slightly puzzled looking ahead the chambers walls. When a sudden sharp glow of remembrance traced her eye.

_"Esme..."_ she thought.

Of course she wouldnt tell Vergil of her ability to astro project in the past. With a sense of anger in Vergil's tone, Kat was unsure to even bring that subject up. With a perky upbeat voice she looked at Vergil again who was prancing to his book cases with his masculine arms crossed and covered fingers clenched to his lip. Kat spoke:

" Are angels just a strategic as you?.."

Turning her head to the side a slight blush appeared on her face. Vergil unresponsive at first until a small smirk formed across his face,

" I don't bite"

Vergil now staring at kat with in a sky devilish tone. Heading back to his desk he grabbed his fedora. With his thumb and and index finger her swiftly placed it on his white silk back hair

"..."

" Our neighbors were Angels, close friends of my mother Eva"

Looking down at the area where his back up purple orb use to be. He continued:

" I vaguely remember for some reason, but they were always over, like part of the family I suppose"

Kat smiled slighty , taking off her hoodie and looking at the box where the blue berries where,... the box was now empty. She looked up at Vergil again to catch him "blue handed" so to speak.

But She looked his away however the blue Nephilim was staring at her. The darkness of the room covering half of his chiseled features his eyebrows caving in and sadness gracing his angelic face. He began walking swiftly approaching Kat.

Kat completely puzzled and backing away...

"What's going on?...Vergil... Are you ok?.." She whimpered ,

Vergil still approaching her, his glassy blue eyes and smooth lips slightly opened. He spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice

" How can this be?..." He said now pinning kat against the wall.

_Was Vergil hallucinating?"_ Kat frantic, the goosebumps of her skin resurfacing.

He looked down at her claiming the space between them, grabbing her fragile shoulders

leaning over to Kat's ear he whispered:

"Es...me..."

Kats eyes shot wide open as she placed her henna covered hands over her mouth . The color in Vergil's eyes began to change to a lighter pale greenish blue, his skin dropping color, while the area of his eyes grew darker. He was triggering...

"Vergil stop!, it's me Kat remember?!"

Suddenly one of the monitors blinked to the Raptor News Network, revealing the devious Bob Barnas and the name Dante:...he was located.

Vergil completely confused now seeing Kat in front of him bewildered. Crouching away his skin and eyes returning to normal his body. As he was held up by his arm, leaning against his desk. Before each of them could speak screen shots of the red twin graced the monitors, his devilish mug shot peering down at Vergil and Kat.

" this is our chance! .." Kat grabbing her tube of paradigm stencils. Ignoring Vergil's slight hallucination.

"_We'll figure this out later I suppose"_ she thought.

Within the blink of an eye Vergil with his back now turned,... on the other side of the room

" you have everything ready?"

" yes. Everything is set" Kat perked her self up ready to go

" Just be careful, the hunter demon can see you too Kat, proceed with caution"

Back at the pier a young Nephilim deep within the confines of his drunken slumber , laid peacefully on his red sheets, a white thin blanket cover his muscular torso.A porcelain angel statue shadowing his tired muscular body. His choppy black hair gracing itself along his red satin pillows.

Leaving his trailer a half naked blonde pulled out her cell phone and maneuvering herself to the outside of the old mobile home. Kat hiding behind A trash bid staring at the blonde, her black eyeshadow embracing her cat green eyes.

"_Yup , I knew it"_

The blonde began dialing away and putting the phone on her ear. To Kat's surprise having an interesting conversation,

"Yes Lilith ... yes we've found the Nephilim ,... I took care of it, hell of a night..he's out cold..."

Kat immediately shot up. This blonde whore wasn't a demon? But she was collaborating with them. With her fist tightened Kat leaped out from behind the trash and with a swift movement introduced the blonde whore with her henna covered fist. The graceful punch knocking her out , cold.

Kat quickly stomping her phone and kicking it into the waters of the piers edge.

" gotta be quicker!"

She smirked only to see that she was now looking through two different lenses . In Limbo, the sea turned a heavy crimson red and the hunter demon was resurfacing. Kat running. To bang on the red twins door.

"Dante! Dante wake up!"

"I'm sleeping!" Dante grunted

" you were careless they found you.."

The door swinged open as the muscular and naked Nephilim appeared before Kat. Her green cat eyes in disbelief for a brief moment.

_"Hell of a night indeed "_ she thought

Back at the order Vergil began prepping for his upcoming reunion with his long-lost brother. The thoughts of being reunited calmed Vergil completely. After trying to figure out, what exactly happened earlier, his blue pendant glowed again. The cooling sensation sitting on his chest

"Esme..."


	6. Dark Passenger

**Phew! this chapter definitely wasnt easy, a lot to cover. Shout out to Combi christ!. :) On that note Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Dark Passenger_**

Holding his cane in the mere darkness of his chamber. His gloved hands tainted with demon blood gracing his finger tips. Trying to forget his previous hallucination, It could not be tolerated not with a mission like this. Vergil was perfect at keeping control, but the eagerness... the hunger of obtaining the loved ones from his past filled the empty gap that he... and most likely Dante would have in common. The security breach was activated, Kat was in the building with Dante.

Vergil's watched as the camera monitors caught Dante's image on the screen. The familiarity of his brothers facial features calmed Vergil instantly, it was a long time indeed for the two and surely Dante wouldn't remember him at first glance. So he remained in the dark, the blue devil waiting for his other half.

Dante was quite rebellious on the way back to the Order, after a woeful exchange of words he agreed to jump in the car with the mysterious medium. Her hoodie covering her punk beauty. Her tattooed fingers driving swiftly and fast. They landed on a red light and upon waiting she turned on the radio to break the silence and awkwardness. A light country melody tune came about , and as the light turned green the careless Nephilim grunted shifting his massive body weight. His facial features tightening at the fruity music.

"What a bust..."

He said turning to Kat smirking. With his gloved massive hands slightly dirty on the finger tips, he reached over to change the station . A large roar of rock music blasted through the speakers of the car, Kat almost surprized by the sudden change of atmosphere. Dante amused turning to her

"Know this is music"

Kat couldn't help but laugh, as they drove past a variety of small shops and stores. Glancing over at Dante who was looking out the window and mumbling the lyrics

"never surrender.….. raise from the ashes"

she was still able to see the defined features as he stayed turned away from her. His black eyebrows somewhat cut near the edges, his chest leaning back defining his shapely abs, the fold of his long jacket tracing over his broad shoulder. She continued to stare until she caught herself, Dante not noticing still embracing the huge bass beats of Combi christ. The gothic rhythmic tunes seem to fit Dante's attitude and aura. The sexy slow rock beats made Kat feel like a badass driving Vergil's sleek black car. (Even though she didn't want to admit to herself) She knew Dante even brute would be fun to be around , or at least a bit interesting.

"The masked freak…isn't a fucking demon is he?.."

Dante interrupted maneuvering his shoulder and looking ahead his eyes focused on the road.

"Don't worry Dante, all your questions will be answered"

" This better be good"

Slightly uncomfortable at the quick mouth Vergil's twin had given off , it was quite clear that his attitude was more defensive that normal. Becoming more clearly realized that his upbringing wasn't as pleasant and privileged as Vergil. Still she felt the uncontrollable need to snap back. Possibly from the anger she always felt when others saw her as a weak human.

"If you consider saving mankind good, well…then youre in for a treat"

Before making the right turn on the highway , Dante looked to Kat's peach legs. Though he was not the type to be brute when it came to openly interacting with women, unless of course they specifically wanted to be treated like "bad" girls. However he took pride in himself knowing that he could be a respective gentlemen, he had no time for that hungry dog bullshit. Kat quickly made a fast u turn, stopping Dante from checking her out. The Nephilim looked away, caught red handed. Kat chuckled, they were almost near the deserted factories where the Order was located. She didn't mind the red twin looking at her, because he himself was interesting to look at. However Kat quickly took her mind out the gutter.

A few hours later Dante appeared before Vergil, his attitude and impatience apparent. While Vergil urged him to give the movement a chance, giving his brother the option with open arms to know exactly who he is. Dante with uncertainty agreed...

On the way to Paradise Vergil pumped the gas driving efficiently and in control, his gloved fingers tainted with what appeared to be blood…

Dante observing this, rolling his eyes to look away as they passed the gates of the red abandoned mansion. The tall grass and weeds breaking through the cement blocks of the drive in. Dante looking out the window his mouth partly opened as he looked ahead to the over grown garden & fountain . The grandiose fountain still poring crystal waters… He looked closer only to see a shadow of a small figure, with what appeared to be wings

"What the?..."

Vergil interrupting parking his car outside the entrance of the regal mansion

"This is gonna be interesting.." Dante snickered.

As a few words were exchanged, Kat opened the portal for Dante to travel through,

Vergil sparing some wise words with his rebellious twin:

"Be careful , it can be pretty rough in there"

turning to Kat with a devilish grin Dante retaliated

" I like it rough.."

The smooth words left his tongue making it impossible for Kat not to smile, (was she amused by his confidence or his sense of enthusiasm?). As he disappeared into Limbo, Vergil stared at Kat with a very serious expression, Kat briefly explaining her feelings of the red twin not caring. Vergil sharing words of enthusiasm

"You were unmoved when I first met you.."

Kat looking away "how could he even bring that up" she thought , especially after these past couple of days.

"Kat…" Vergil continued "Dante will need our guidance and help, further emotions will not be tolerated… we can't risk it"

Kat somewhat shocked at Vergil's quick judgement. Was he jealous that Dante found her attractive...? noticing this passiveness in Vergil , Kat answered

"Of course, your right. By the way… how are you feeling?"

"…"

He advanced towards Kat, but before he could explain a red glow resurface where the portal was opened Dante reappeared with a very changed expression. His handsome features shadowed with sadness and clarity…

The brothers were reunited, and Dante was more than ready to fight along side his brother….of course with some questions answered , apparently what ever he saw changed his perception on Family. On the way back to the car, Kat mumbled:

"that was quick"

" In Limbo, time has no boundaries, its therefore much slower than realtime " Vergil assured kat

"So where we off to now…bro"

Dante let out a sigh of relief, Vergil turning to see Dante without words. The brothers both felt a sense or rather a beginning of completeness. An automatic love of brotherhood was placed between the two. Kat in between happy for both of them, reunited after a tragic past. Heading to the car , Dante held the passengers door for Kat

"Ladies first"

his sly tone amused the young medium. Vergil intercepting, again...

"We'll be heading to a place that will possibly be more fitting to explain our History, Dante"

Vergil nodding at Kat, silently thanking her for her graffiti designs. On the ride into town Dante and Kat began talking about Limbo and Kat's ability. For a moment Vergil lost track of the conversation, his eyes focused on the road, until a mysterious sight aroused his icy blue gaze.

On the open side walk a crowd of people were waiting to enter a Victorian gothic ballroom. The building had a slight tint of pink with many floors and balconies. Dante and kat continued on with their conversation while Vergil pulled up slowly to the event. The line of people wearing costumes of old vintage London fashions, along with mask waiting to enter the party. Before Vergil focused his direction of the old play ground where he and Dante grew up, something caught his eye preventing him to not look away...

A woman entering the masquerade party, but not just any ordinary woman… no this woman had a strange aura about her. The kind that demanded attention, an unhuman aura.

Her brown loose curly hair fashioned in an updo, her white flowing vintage gown complementing the black liquor eye mask, revealing her plump pink lips. She looked ahead before going into the building staring at Vergil's car across the street, as he strode across in his car there eyes met... The mysterious woman grinned slightly, while an uneasy feeling blossomed within Vergil's stomach "something wasnt right" He cracked his neck, this unpleasant feeling agitating him. Pulling up to the curb, with Dante and Kat confused. Dante leaning forward, with slight worry in his voice

" Are... You ok"

Kat turning to him as well "Vergil?..."

Vergil loosened the buttons on his jacket turning to Kat and Dante with a faint smile

"Kat take the wheel, Ill meet u back a headquarters "

"But Vergil don't you think.."

" Don't worry",

Turning his head back to Dante who didn't quite get what was happening

" I'll be back within the hour brother, when I return I have much to show you..."

The blue knight hoped out of the car, fedora in hand , leaving his oak wood cane behind.

"Oooooookay..." Kat sighed as she maneuvered herself to the drivers seat, turning on the engine.

Dante hoping over to the passengers area looking out the window. Through the tinted glass he could see Vergil entering the stylish Victorian building and being swallowed by the crowd.

" What a weirdo, this guy"

Kat couldn't help but chuckle at Dante's enthusiasm. The two now laughing at Vergil's randomness. Until there eyes fell on each other...Than quickly looking away. Kat trying her best not to blush.

* * *

Catching her glance he swiftly brushed past the crowd , his black fedora hiding his blue wandering eyes. Following the mysterious figure of her being with a animalistic stare. Compelled with the uneasy thought that maybe this wasn't real?... That this obsessive nature to take down Mundus was literally cracking through his mental barrier. She makes her way into a Victorian decorated ballroom filled with guest dancing in a rhythmic motion. Everyone covered with mask, that only exposed the bottom half's of their faces. The ceiling painted with angels and trumpets , massive chandeliers dripping with crystal fixtures.

Vergil unresponsive to the sight, but more in tuned with the variety of guest around him, realizing the woman he seemed to lose track of. As he proceeded couples danced around him in a waltz. Some were demon and, some human. Unable to sense Vergil's presence the demons consorted and went about there business. Vergil holding back on unleashing Yamato and wiping out the floor.

"no..." he couldnt draw attention to himself, it would risk more that just a strange encounter.

"Esme..."

When he found her again she was held by another suitor whom initiated a dance. To which, the masked beauty excepted. Vergil scowling his glowing blue eyes gazing at the man like a snow leopard. He turns his head looking away with a devilish smirk on his face. With his incredible speed he dashes to the suitor removing his tie , sending it to the other side of the huge ballroom.

The man having no idea what happened and only felt as if a strong gust of mysterious wind blew his tie away, simply just stood there , dumbfounded. The woman smiled , gently looking down at the man as he quickly exchanged words, bowing in her honor,

"Im so sorry madam , excuse me while I go fetch my tie…"

she nodded , blushing for what she knew was to come...

Vergil triggered unnoticed, sending his shadow to "occupy" the unfortunate suitor.

Holding her corset in the middle of the ballroom ,she felt a gentle yet massive figure grab her from behind…

Looking down to see Vergil's masculine hands holding her stomach. His face lightly resting on her head, moving in a rhythmic motion along with the other couples. He turned her around so their eyes could meet. They dance slowly, Vergil with his gloved hands touching her smooth skin , feeling the lifeless coldness of her being.

For a moment he hesitated fearing that this woman who resembled a face from the past could actually just be a soul less demon. He tightened his grip on her hand as they gently glided both their bodies to the music. Looking coldly in her eyes, he spoke in a deceitful tone:

" Astounding…I once knew someone like you"

The mysterious woman looked Vergil in the eyes finally, her soft pink lips opening slightly , disregarding Vergil's increased grip. She could feel his broad arm encircle her waist to demand control and fluidity of their dark dance. His fedora shadowing his eyes slightly, giving an almost cryptic look. Her chest know touching the luxurious high quality material of his black cape. She stretched her other free arm over the blue knights shoulder, lightly touching the smooth blue and silver paradigms designs.

" oh well that's someone must be taken in the presence of yourself"

His blue oceanic eyes piercing through this figure he could instantly crush , yet couldn't find the willingness to do so. He leaned firmly over to her ear, lips almost touching her neck. Her face now brushed against the stylish collar if his coat.

Taking in the scent of his black turtle neck cover. Whispering with his provocative lips in amusement:

"Only to be an illusion before my eyes"

His facial expression seem to falter afterwords as he pulled his head back up to meet her eyes, trying to understand ,yet growing impatient. Now wasn't the time for games. There was a mission and it had to be done. His dark eyebrows arched creating light shadows over his crisp blue eyes. The two continued to dance as the lights grew dimmer. She turned her head away from him and smiled, ignoring his aggressive focus on her. Holding his shoulder a little more tightly. The two kept waltzing among the crowd of dancers surrounding them, Vergil keeping complete control of his temporary madam.

He acknowledged her presence turning his head to her, moving his hand from her waist to her upper back.

As she circled her neck back to his in an almost erotic and controlled gesture, he responded:

"Do not play coy with me"

His voice darkened, sending her smile away

"If this is one of Mundus's attempts, u have failed, stand down"

He pushed her closer to his chest, forcefully meeting his locked gaze. A slight frown blossomed on her face

" The only thing I have failed in… is sleeping for too long"

Vergil's pendant sparked. Even though under his jacket he felt the coolness of it radiating. He looked back up at her…haulting the dance . At this point they waltz themselves into the very corner of the room, where a small balcony decorated with Crimson rose vines settled themselves along the copper banister. Bitterly, he repositioned himself and gripped her shoulder to pull her further into the secluded area. No one seemed to notice the young couple leave the floor.

Once on the Balcony, he pinned her against the wall so that no one would see them in plain view.

"Why waste such precious time on me then?" The woman said smiling and intensifying her gaze .

Vergil unmoved and interrupted by a waiter, who came out to see if everything was alright.

"Sir, Is everything to your liking?.."

Vergil facing him with his fedora almost covering his eyes completely.

"Yes, return to your post and do not disturb us again"

The waiter completely confused backing away hesitantly before running back into the ball room to attend to the other guest.

Vergil continuing to press the maiden against the wall with his arms leaning forward he looked at her again. This time her mask was slightly titled as if it were coming off. The new unmasked features of her mysterious face revealed. Her eyebrows exposed and on the other side the high pinkish coloring if her cheekbones. An over fill of sadness crept over Vergil. With confusion and anger remembering that familiarities of her face when they were young. Only to be more beautified in her mature stages. His eyebrows arched and his jaw pronounced, he leaned in closer

"She doesn't exist anymore, not even in my memories…"

Hearing the crack his voice her facial expression changed as well, as if they both shared this sadness.

His perfect lips closed, lowering his sharp jaw line to hers. The once cold blue eyes now closing ,not wishing to believe in this reality. Slowly turning his head away from her, he lowered his gaze further to ground. Hearing the cut wind sound of large wings fill the area around him. Seeing his shadow on the ground disappear and become enveloped by the dark wings.

"Was he really going insane?," No he had to decide not to believe in this reality, it could push him away from the mission entirely. He kept his eyes shut looking away .The eagerness of a unlikely feeling warmed his body and his dark figure held her small body, only feel her soft wings disappearing.

" You…are only a memory…"

Her soft skin depleted from his grip , and soon she was no more..

Vergil opened his eyes, he was in a twisted Limbo... with a demolished mansion in his view.


	7. Guardian

_The defender, protector, keeper_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Guardian**_

Feeling her smooth body release from his grip, he returned to world in between worlds. Limbo

Piles of dark debris floated, along the celestial skies of Limbo. Massive craters of cement blocks floating in the air. A fragmented form of paradise in the distance. Vergil fixing his fedora, waiting for the demons to resurface, and so they came. Bursting through the sky's and rummaging through the grounds. Elite Stygians and Bathos demons desperately trying to eliminate Vergil's existence. Dashing from crater to crater heading for Paradise he unleashed Yamato, the bringer of light.

Slashing his way through the the limbs of black demonic scum, black molten blood vanishing in mid air; He reached his destination of an unrecognizable Paradise. Normally his childhood home in limbo would be torn apart impeccably, shiny black rock fixtures breaking through the floors, massive holes corrupting paths and rearranging. But this time it was completely different.

The walls and the atmosphere were of a blue and teal tint, and instead of the dark rock growths, light blue crystal waters poured dripping in most of the cracks of the mansion, flooding the hallways, cold and sparkling. Entering the main entrance a scratch of Harpy laughs echoed through the long hallways.

Vergil leaving his sharp blade to his side, moving incredibly fast for clues and portal gaps he could cross. Unfortunately he couldn't cut his way through like he normally would. This limbo was different, this Limbo dragged him in and warmed his body. He hears children echoing down a long hallway, brushing past with the tail of his coat trailing behind he reaches his old room him and Dante shared. Which was also now shades of blue, the curtains now white and transparent.

A tiny burst of light appeared and morphed into a sphere, a protective cocoon, with a shapely female body dancing in its globe, a witch. Following her demonic scream she pierced at Vergil who had no time for arrogance

"Son of Sparda, you cannot save her"

Hearing this demon speak for the first time quickly took Vergil from his defenses, she unleashed multiple fired swords from her blue globe pointing it towards Vergil. To which he triggered with a devious grin, unleashing his crisp blue light swords pointing it over his head, ready to strike. The witch snickered, black veins covering her forehead

"l'angelo è nostro"

Her black eyes glossy, her neck twitching. Vergil surprised,

"She's ... alive"

"Her body sleeps with us,… il portatore del re inferno"

Her head turning she leaped for the Nephilim only to be slashed down by yamato and the heavenly swords that presented her destiny.

Afterword's the silence cleared the room, he thought back to what the witched screeched in anger:

"The angel is ours, …the bringer of hell kings ...her body sleeps..."

"Impossible" Vergil thought.

" She is gone, she only a memory. An angel would never turn her back to serve hell…"

. He made his way to Sparda's library, it seemed that every time he entered Limbo he gained a sense of comfort in his father library. Remember the warmness of Sparda's aura, the massive books and ancient text waiting to be deciphered. But know the library like everything else was dipped in blue crumbling, crystal waters pouring out side its shelves.

Sparda always left Vergil's little clues when he was young, secret treasures of orbs or other relics for his son to find, to sharpen his skills.

Perfecting his ability to sense ordinary or rare artifacts. It was then that Vergil felt something was left for him again, a gravitational force puling him in. reaching his gloved masculine hands through the bookshelves and feeling the cold sparkling waters drench his coat. Reaching for a purple book, the only book that was in a different shade of the blue atmosphere.

As held the book on his shoulder, a small white hair moved out of place and laid on his smooth forehead. His peach lips in concentration and his icy blue eyes searching through the pages, which mostly empty. He breathed heavy and as he exhaled ,inky words appeared on the brown stained pages

"Beware of the Guardian'

Vergil smirking, "You always had a way with words…dad"

He moved his bloodstained fingers touching the black ink of he page. His face know more serious, jaw more pronounced. New words formed where he smashed the ink blots

" The guardian … the devour of worlds, … the son of Fenrir, her protector, he sleeps…"

Vergil staring at the pages bewildered, his hands stiff the coldness surrounding his heart slightly warming. This sensation he felt before. Dropping the purple book, He wasn't hallucinating. She was there; she was in that ballroom, in his chamber...

"Inconceivable "

The warmness that surrounded Vergil's heart began to burn, with heated anger. He turned to see another Harpy demon appear climbing off the book shelves and opening its wings, laughing.

Standing it began to speak to Vergil teasing him, which was in fact not the wisest of decisions Pointing at him with her claws she spoke:

" You blind creature, if we can't devour her yet, what makes u think you..."

Before the demon was able to finish her sentence Vergil's massive hand held her face crushing it instantly..

Leaning on the bookshelves again, the crystal waters drenching the pages if the open purple book. Inky blots appearing but washing off quickly. Sparda's last message for know.

"Her soul lives within... You my son"

A large ruckus was soon heard there after , sending Vergil dashing back into the main entrance of the mansion. A light hologram of his younger self on the floor with two other figures behind him. Vergil knew it was a hologram of the past...

_He approached slowly his blue eyes glassy, for a past memory he didn't want to remember:_

_He saw his younger self about the same age when Mundus invaded paradise, on the floor tearing, holding another small figure in his hand. The young angel Esme…_

_Laid on the young boys hands covered in blood, wings torn apart._

_Vergil watched as his younger self-held her swollen face and her body close to his small frame. The young boy devastated with tears in his voice. He whispered in her bruised ear._

_"Esme…. I lov…."_

_Looking at the past hologram play before him like a rerun nightmare_

_"No... I didn't want to remember"_

Dropping Yamato on the floor he yelled a demonic roar , his voice echoing, his trigger darkening his eyes, his soft skin dropping color

Backing away from the hologram as it disappeared leaving a puddle of glowing crystal water behind. Swiftly gliding his masculine frame Vergil walked over to the puddle ,looking down to see a reflection. Seeing the ceiling and suddenly a swift figure glide across with white wings

"Mom?"

He followed the trail that led him to the over grown garden. In Limbo all the vegetation was amplified, the tree branches elongated and curled in abnormal tracks, the leaves larger than normal proportion, the vines slowly gracing themselves on his shoes. Approaching the fountain where it all began he heard Eva's voice

"Our sacrifice... know she sleeps… with her protector"

Vergil's gazed into the waters, the light green crystal water beautiful and glistening.

Through his reflection he saw a figure appear next to him, the woman from the ballroom, unlocking her mask. Vergil tensing his eyes glassy and his fist tightening

Un hooking her mask, her curly brown hair undone

"I didn't protect u Esme…, I was suppose to… I wasn't strong enough"

Still looking in the reflection of the fountain, the woman meets his eye. It appeared as if she was right behind him. Her Smokey eyes looking at Vergil with eagerness and familiarity.

"I live here…within you"

"Vergil's pendant glowed, his eyes grew

"U were Ark?..."

" As u grew stronger, as did I…"

He continued to see Esme through the crystal reflection. Then he noticed giant angelic statue of fountain stop pouring water. The eyes of the porcelain figure blinked and looked at Vergil.

The desperation made him turn to face Esme's transparent figure

"You were buried here…?"

Her angelic beauty bright and carefree proceeded to gaze at Vergil and his handsome maturity. The small arms she once knew where now colossal and well defined, his face exotic and well pronounced

"No… my body sleeps here… with my protector"

Vergil proceeded towards her, she placed her hand on his black jacket to stop, curling her fingers on his dark buttons, feeling the warm broadness of his chest. The sensation of touch wasn't apparent, they couldn't feel each other.

Vergil's eyes glowed before her. He forwarded his neck and leveled his lips to hers. Even though he couldn't feel them physically, she still responded opening her lips slightly. His massive dark figure, eager to devour her. He whispered with his eyes still closed

"I should be your protector…"

His expression still gloom, she appeared before him now with worry, her dark Smokey eyes opening

"The guardian is awake, you must go…"

"Esme…"

Soon a loud thunderous roar surfaced from the ground. The fountain rearranging revealing a secret path under. Esme whimpering to Vergil

"U must leave please, please…"

"I should have been your protector"

Suddenly he leaped forward to battle creature, a gigantic wolf crawled onto the surface. Its eyes bloody red ,fur thicker than black, its claws massive with gold.

" The son of Fenrir huh" Vergil smirked, a sly devilish grin quenched his face

" Have you been taking care of my Esme?"

Vergil unleashed Yamato, heading for the beast; the gigantic wolf opened his massive jaws. Deep within its mouth a black abyss. Until a parade of Stygian demons prancing from behind Vergil. Passing him and heading to kill the son of Fenrir, the creature easily devouring the demon scum.

Afterword's the Fenrir offspring growled at Vergil

"Son of Sparda"

The wolf let out a smooth sigh, what was once a hungry stare was now calm, looking down at Vergil, pushing out his furry chest. The regality of this creature impressed Vergil

"…Your protecting her aren't you"

He turned to Esme. The longing in his eyes was more than apparent. Taking Vergil's sword she swiftly pierced his chest, the blow instantly made him gasp

"It's the only way back to your world, you must go…"

A warm tear strolled down her radiant skin

" You must forget, ….I will only be a memory"

The giant wolf bowed Vergil farewell

Vergil holding the yamato as she continued to deepen the blade into his chest, know he could feel her physically body.

Before disappearing and leaving Limbo, Vergil grabbed her waist, burying his head in her stomach his knees on the ground. She began running her soft fingers in his white hair.

With his soft lips, she could feel them lightly press against her belly.

seeing a very grown Vergil, claim her like this...his maturity more than apparent

"Never a memory" he smirked, his voice deep and full of confidence

A drop of blood leaving his curved lips

* * *

A few seconds later Vergil was back in the order, in his chamber on the cold cement floor. Covered with debris and branches. Taking off his black cape, his mahogany shirt he headed for his the showers. The cool waters cleansing his defined chest, tracing along his blue pendant. Lowering his head as his white strands of hair covered his face. The steam of the showers clouding the Victorian bathroom. Until Dante ran in frantic and pissed alongside with Kat, Vergil opening the shower doors slightly

" Im so sorry Dante" Kat squealed

"Geez Kat its all over my arm, can't you spray that Squirrel jizz somewhere else"

The rebellious Nephilim vigorously cleaning his hands, Kat gasping seeing Vergil's naked upper body. Her cheeks blood red

"Vergil, oh my g…"

Dante turning around rolling his eyes, sarcastically he remarked

"Great fricken awesome"

Kat running out the bathroom with incredible speed, Dante following pissed that some of the squirrel jizz dried on his shirt.

After words Vergil quickly dressed, preparing to take Dante to the old playground where they grew up.

* * *

**Ok, so i know, we dont get to see some Dante action in this chapter, but know some puzzle pieces are coming together and we will see our ass kicking brothers in action. Many more secrets, emotions and revelations to come :D stay tuned**

**ps- Thanks for the previous comments guys, u keep me going XOXO**


	8. Mark of Bloody Rose

**Hey guys, so were back at it again. In this Chapter we kinda jump back and fourth between the past and present. Takes place during the events of Bloodline...Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Mark of Bloody rose**_

The two Nephilim brothers walked along a deserted ruin path , on the streets of Limbo city. Dante noticing Vergil's slight uneasiness when he came back to the order.

There was sense of brotherly comfort for Dante getting to know his younger twin, he somewhat wondered how Vergil could be so calm when all this disaster was plagued upon them. Dante somewhat dragging his weight feeling the upcoming tale of tragedy ahead. His face slightly gloom as they made their way through a small Victorian dirt path on the way to the playground. Dante still walking along Vergil, when he noticed his cane

"seems like you're a classy guy"

in a sarcastic voice, Vergil still prancing looking up ahead with his head lifted

" Our upbringings where completely different clearly, but when I learned the insidious truth however, my path hasn't been more clearer"

Dante laughed "so the silver spoon didn't quite do it for you huh"

"no, but waking you up, became my first priory"

Dante quickly looked at Vergil and than to the path ahead, a regular expression dawned on his face, Vergil intercepting again

" I bet you've already seen the broadcast we sent out on many occasions"

kicking a crushed virility can in path

"Yeah that fucking dick Barnas had no trouble slaughtering us both on the TV" Vergil chuckled

"Indeed.., but he will pay, they all will"

both brothers looking at each other nodding in acceptance. A sudden aura of curiosity approached Vergil, he wondered if Dante remembered all of their dark past, and of Esme…

"Dante, do you remember the day our mother had a huge ceremony?"

Dante looking puzzled

"It hasn't all came back to me yet"

the rebellious Nephilm scratched his soft black rugged hair

"though bits pieces Im beginning to remember…"

Vergil nodded,

" In time I suppose, .. were here"

Passing a graffiti stained wall of paranormal faces morphing with television scenes , up ahead an adorned playground. Covered with the depictions of the past, Kat and members of the order had placed. Finding reached their Destination the Nephilim brothers proceeded. With slight curiosity in his voice Vergil spoke:

" you remember this place?"

"yeah I remember coming here"

" Yeah, our mother brought us here"

"Tell me everything…"

* * *

_Flash back - Eva's ceremony to_ Ark

In the crisp early morning in Paradise two Nephilim boys argued over who has the fastest "demon strike". In their very young age, arguments were quite persistent, followed by laughter. The two boys still in there one-piece pajamas. Both boys about at 7 years of age. After jumping on each others beds and wrestling, their angelic mother walks in

"boys…."

The two bump their heads and snarl

"ouch Dante"

a small pump appeared on Vergil's tiny forehead, Dante snarling back than placing his small hand on Vergil's bump, slightly worried.

Eva admiring the sight:

"My sons, we must get ready soon, today is a special day for mommy"

Dante jumping off his bed to tug the tip of Eva dress, a signification he wanted her to pick him up. The red twin always wanting tot be in the comforts of his mother, even if he appeared to be greedy, or even to tease Vergil.

Vergil hoping off the bed in his blue one-piece pajama , approaching his mom. Pointing to her with his small chubby fingers

"You are Ark know , Mom?.."

"Yes, very good my son, I see you've read with you father" Eva laughed

Dante confused his cheeks getting red with anticipation

"What is Ark?.."

"hmmm, how should I put it, "

Eva pressed one finger on her lip and the other arm holding Dante's small frame. He stroked his little fingers on her necklace.

"Mommy has gotten stronger Dante, she's…graduating so to speak"

" Is dad coming mom?" Vergil in curiosity,

his blue- grey eyes in wonder, Eva looking at him...slightly gloom

"I'm afraid Daddy wont be able to come Vergil, he's very…busy… but I have my two sweet boys"

Dante smiling planting a small quick kiss on his mother's cheek. Eva found it difficult to sometimes fabricate the truth to her sons. Sparda wasn't busy, In fact he wanted to go as a family, however him appearing to an Angelic gathering, the Victorious Dark demon Knight Sparda , wouldn't necessarily be fitting. Being the only outkast in the room.

Most importantly it would blow their cover. If the Ark's knew him and Eva were husband and wife well, not only would she not be advanced to Ark, but also they could face annihilation and banishment. The greatest taboo.

Instead Sparda helped get the boys ready,…. which was somewhat difficult. Vergil and Dante always marveled at Sparda's aura. Being at there very young age, wanting to play literally 24/7 was accompanied by their never ending energy.

Eva getting ready in her chamber could hear Sparda's demonic laughs as Dante and Vergil climbed all over him. The boys hysterically laughing at the regards of Sparda …the tickle monster.

After suiting up young Vergil and Dante with white polo shirts, and toddler slacks, the boys chased each other to the main entrance. A visitor made his way onto the main floor

"Phineas!" Dante yelled,

the raven-haired boy looking up to the shaded blue demon. He wore a very regal red robe and adorned gold peircing on both his ears. His robe embroidered with elegant gold designs. A crisp white beard and demonic hair brushed back and civil.

The other half of his head placed with and ancient mechanical eye, capable of even the most devious wonders. The boys weren't fazed by Phineus abnormal appearance. Sparda followed by Vergil holding his fathers hand, came to greet Phineus at the door. While the boys and Eva were out , Sparda and Phineus would discuss matters of the current time. Phineus tapping Dante's messy raven hair

"Mah boys!, oh how are you doing Dante?

Dante jumping up with excitement wailing his arms

" Today I was gonna smash this..."

"ohh Dante hunny" Eva protesting

"and you blue knight?" Phineus turning to Vergil

who tightened his grip on Sparda's hand looking dark at Dante

"Dante broke my helicopter"

holding out his busted remote ,while placing it in Phineus's gigantic hands, his claws holding the broken toy

"My dear child, when u return, ill have this good in ready for you, run along and protect your mother."

Both boys smiled and turning to Sparda they both nod:

" yes sir!"

* * *

Moments after strolling through the abandoned playground , and unknown spy appeared in the distance calling for Dante.

Its eyes filling with demonic black blood. Vergil chucking a steel blade at his forehead

"Fucking demon collaborators"

He turns assuring his brother to

"Stand firm"

Teleports back to the order to get Kat. Once Kat arrives at the city's main circle she calls out for Dante who was quite busy slashing demons with chain saws.

"Dante! , the gateway is ready come on!"

Gliding his way back to her, she sees a blue rose petal in his hand. His chiseled face looking at her, his blue eyes in a somewhat sadden gaze.

Kat touching his shoulder. He smirks trying to play it off. Kat , not a fool to deception, places her spray can on her belt looking at him:

"You remember something don't you?"

"you're a clever girl.." Dante looking away

"Well, Ive seen Vergil travel from Limbo before with roses, …"

she kicks the dirt on the cobble stone floor as they walk along the pathways of a Limbo city. She continued,

"and every time he did, an atsro-projected memory was obtained, Im assuming the same applies to you"

They reach the black sleek car . getting into the drivers seat she sees Dante hold his hand tightly looking away from her

"Your hurt…"

Kat looking at Dante worried Dante shrugging his shoulders

"ehh, it will heal, give it a couple of seconds"

Kat leaning to tend to Dante's wound. Pulling out a first aid kit from the glove department, that was surprisingly new, as to Vergil never needing one. Her tattooed hands know holding a white bandage

"Dante, this gash doesn't look like it healing over yet"

"yeah, yeah you definitely don't want my blood all over the car"

Kat giggling "Not what I had in mind"

taking off his black glove opens his massive palm to Kat, she traced her fingers over his gash. Dante stared at her as she concentrated on wrapping it efficiently. It was certainly a while for Dante to connect with new people in his life, working alone, also meant being alone . However he was already content with the way his life was. Seeing Kat bandage his wound, he felt a new sense of comfort, she was one of the few girls who didn't marvel at his impeccable physique, she had class, and mystery.

"There all done… good to go"

Dante lightly closed his hand before she pulled away, the warmness of holding her fingers was unrecognizable to him. He wondered how the relationship was between her and Vergil, if they were ever ….intimate. But know certainly wasn't the time to ask, he wasn't sure if she trusted him yet. He felt her pull back hesitantly. He turned to her smiling lightly as she turned on the engine

"you know… I started to remember being in this…" he paused.

Looking at Kat who stopped moving the car, giving him her undivided attention

" A white ceremony, there were a lot of guest…Vergil he was there and my mother, and my friend …"

Dante struggling to remember. Kat seeing his eyebrows cave it, the aggravation gracing the handsome Nephilim's face.

"were they human?..."

"No , defiantly not"

" Its ok Dante, I'm sure things will piece themselves…eventually" Kat murmured

Turning on the radio, an annoying pop singer screaming the speakers of the car. Dante and Kat looking at each other. Before turning on the engine again Kat opened the glove department for a CD, to which Dante's surprised was Combi Christ

"What?, I have a taste in music too"

Dante smirking and nodding his head in contempt

"Know this is a party"

The two made there way back to the Order' boping their heads, Dante teasing Kat about the squirrel jizz.

* * *

_Flash back_

After getting the boys ready Eva set out to her ceremony, located in a secret church the size of a skyscraper with infinite floors. It was also called the white transparent towers of marriage reaching all the way into the skies of the Marté planes. Vergil and Dante marveling over the infinite sight, both arguing again Dante with his small neck titled all the way back

"Vergil I can't see the top"

"That's because it's infinite Dante, duh"

" na uh!"

"Ya huh"

Dante sticking out his tongue to Vergil. Vergil smacking the small toy out of Dante's hand.

After words they tagged along to catch up with their mother. The 1st floor of the cathedral covered in light and crystal chandeliers, and because of the transparent walls the light came through softer and cooler.

A party of people clothed in white binding approaching Eva, and the boys with open arms . More spreading out there wings and flying on the ceilings of the church, humming beautiful tunes. It was like a moving painting with Vergil and Dante smacked in the middle. A woman appeared to Eva greeting her and the boys. She wasn't an Ark however she definitely was an angel and would be helping with the ceremony. Behind her a little figure, her daughter hiding behind her dress, 6 years of age. As Eva and her friend began conversing and joyous that they would be neighbor's soon. She than introduced Dante and Vergil. Vergil walking up to the woman holding out his small hand:

" I'm Vergil, I'm 7. Nephi.."

" oh hunny ummm" Eva gently covering his mouth.

The woman looking down at Vergil with her light brown hair

" Please to meet u young one , you look incredibly smart for your age"

She looked at Dante who seemed occupied at picking his hair

" I'm Dante"

he said with a toothy grin, his blue- grey eyes with a devious look.

The little girl behind her, her daughter poked her head out after hearing Vergil speak than doing so again when Dante woman looking down at her dress

" Come now Esme, don't be shy , these beautiful people will be our neighbors soon"

Vergil grabbed Eva's hand feeling extremely shy. Dante running around the woman's legs to see the girl. Full of energy he startled Esme:

" I'm Dante ! ..."

He looked at her then surprised

" your pretty"

Esme quickly ran away, Dante taking excitement chasing after her. It was a beautiful sight as they ran through the transparent cathedral of flying angels. After chasing her around for 2 hours Esme found a good place to hide.

Unlikely to her she was also carrying a blue rose needed for the ceremony. Vergil feeling that it was his obligation to find her for the rose. As the ceremony commenced Eva's wings were blessed, Dante extremely sleepy after chasing Esme, dozing off in the arms of Esme"s mother. Her gentle hands and wings cradling Dante's small form. As Eva was being blessed , Vergil made haste.

By this age he began learning of his ability of abnormal speed. He felt as if the world was moving slow around him as he dashed through the bright hallways of dancing angel's singing Eva's praise. He found her, her little hands cut from the thorn buds, the young Nephilim not wanting to look her in the face, feeling his cheeks become rosy. He grabs the small rosé from her hand

" Mine, my mom needs this.."

"Hey give it back it was my job!"

"But u ran away!"

" your brother was chasing me!... No fair give it back"

Vergil with his back turned to her, rose clenched in his hand. He turned back to grabbing her small hand seeing the cuts. Plucking a rose petal and placing it on her hand to soak up the blood. Cupping her small palm in his and dragged her to the center of the cathedral where the ceremony was. Eva bathed in warm sunlight her wings glowing. Vergil giving the higher Ark the rose to continue.

Dante know wide-awake Admiring Eva's know glowing wings grow bigger, doubling, then tripling. Vergil and Esme still their small hands holding each other... Hours later when the ceremony was over, the boys running along with Eva, Dante screamed at Vergil's hand seeing the dried blood

"Oh my ..." Eva worried holding Vergil's tiny hand in her palm

And his little Nephilim hand lied a mark,...

It's circular shape similar to the mark Eva bore when she met Sparda, and his blood on her hands. Later on that day Eva informed Sparda on the situation with Vergil's hand. Sparda feeling obligation to try to explain why it remained on his son's palm , getting smaller but also darker.

Vergil sitting on his bed with Dante on his side, the red twin trying to take Vergil's mind off his palm. Sparda placed Vergil on his lap with a warm smile, telling him there was nothing to be afraid of. That this mark was a signification that he found a special bond, very early , but nevertheless found. Dante tugging on Sparda's massive fingers

"I want a mark too"

Sparda chuckled at Dante seeing that one day Dante would be a free spirit of sorts and possibly be a lover of more than one.

* * *

Upon heading back to headquarters with Kat, Dante managed to convince her of his pizza addiction an urged her to pick up a slice. As Dante scuffed down the slices of pizza like chips ,Kat couldn't help but try to keep up. Afterword while still in the car she dosed off. Dante confused but remembering that humans often get physically tired after enjoying tasty food that satisfied them.

"Satisfy ..."

The thought that he actually satisfied Kat in a way made him feel good. She completely knocked out in the drivers seat looking slightly uncomfortable for Dante to watch. He then through the pizza box out in the nearest trash can., picked up Kat from the drivers seat and placed her in the back seat of the car.

"Maybe I'll drive instead,.."

Getting Ito the driver's seat he looked at the rear view mirror. Seeing Kat yawn and curl herself into a ball , provoked Dante to join. There was something about Kat he just didn't quite figure out , and that was her sweet and fragile nature. Her mystery. What pulled him back however was Vergil's reaction. And the bigger picture

"Fuck it ..."

He climbed in the back of the car his long masculine legs making in kind of difficult to climb back. Leaning back he rested his head and his tired body, looking over to see Kat beside him. The heaviness in his eyes as he fell to black. Both of them know asleep in the back seat of Vergil's car.

A few hours later a blue overcast settled in the Limbo city skies, the streets lights on and a lesser crowd of people walking about. Dante woke up to a nestled Kat who while he was sleeping laid her head gently on his shoulder.

The gesture was unfamiliar to him. With her hood still on , Dante smiled. Quietly placing his broad arm over her, his gloved hand on her shoulder. He looked ahead to the passenger seat

"Maybe greasy pizza, not the best choice"

he smirked and looked outside, still lightly holding Kat. Until he felt the gash in his hand-getting warm on her shoulder, healing himself. With his thumb he moved the bandage off to see a circular mark had formed...

With light surprise in his eyes, he tried to remember where he had seen it before, His blue grey eyes widening ,

"What the hell?..."


	9. SSSensational!

**For this chapter I incorporated some lines from the game, they seem to fit nicely in the direction wanna take **** On that note Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: SSSensational!_**

Waking up leaned against Dante's arm Kat shrieked. She had felt a warm sensitivity in her dreams but never thought it was because she was brushed against the Nephilim. Dante with his head still relaxed back and snoring lightly. Looking at his chest she saw his abs muscles contract as he breathed. She pulled her small phone out of her pocket seeing 3 missed calls from Vergil, shuffling her self to the drivers seat

"Shit, how long were we sleeping?!"

"Not long enough " Dante know waking up,

Dante ascended to the front of the car. To some degree uncomfortable to see Kat rushing to get back to the Order. Turning on the keys she pumped the breaks

"Whoa easy there, Vergil wont mind the wait"

Kat covering her head further with her blue hoodie.

As they drove the dusky skies of Limbo city began to darken. Dante with his sass, still fascinated of the relationship between her and Vergil, for reasons he couldn't understand.

And speak of the devil…

The phone rang in Kat's pocket, her earpiece picking up the call..

"Yes. yes Vergil were on our way back,… see you soon"

Dante seeing Kat's cheeks turn a pink, he had to ask, his curiosity was a trait he had to satisfy

"You guys seem tight, how'd you meet?

Kat on automatic defense

"Is it relevant?..."

"Id like to know who Im risking my life and limb with, he's my brother he's trying to save the world, what's your story?"

An amused grin dawned on Dante's face as he looked over to Kat. Throwing his jacket to the back seat of the car.

Kat remained silent _"its not of his fricken business, he doesn't care anyway" _she thought

Dante seeing her annoyed expression

"Look, I didn't ask for your help but you gave it, and I appreciate it, I trust you…you can trust me too"

Kat muttered at first, than began to tell her story of how Vergil saved her, from the demons and her childhood abuser. Dante feeling like a total ass for taking Kat as an average Joe. She had more layers to her than any other human he ever met. He looked at her in dismay. The thought of someone abusing Kat infuriated Dante, swallowing his anger the best way he could.

Requesting if Dante would stay with her and the Order to the end. He wanted to say , _"give my life"_ but that would seem to excessive. Instead he looked ahead on the fast lanes of traffic, his face more intent than ever.

"count on it"

* * *

Vergil insured his twin that laying low for now would certainly do. Kat suggesting to show Dante around the Virility factory to which Vergil consented. Dante not quite sure what was going on, yet seemingly not wanting to care. He already knew limbo city was corrupted and to that nothing had surprised him anymore.

Vergil checking into some updates and clues at the Order would certainly help Kat with the camera grid hacking. Expectantly destroying the demonic eyes that stared down on the streets of Limbo looking for Dante.

Leaving Vergil in the confides of the Order, Kat took Dante among the dirt path streets and into the alleyways as she knew the city like the back of hand. Walking along with Kat in front, checking out her curvy butt. Vergil's words resonated with Dante to "_Lay low"_, and _"try not attract attention"_

As he began daydreaming looking at Kat's unique walk he couldn't help but be distracted by a obese man with a Virility can crumbled in his hand. Dante annoyed, for it wasn't the first time he slapped a virility can out of the hands of a stranger.

A couple of weeks ago he triumphantly knocked the poisonous drink out of the hands of a little girl in her yellow rain coat, on his way to the bank to "Foreclose" an investment demon's face.

Knocking the virility can didn't have the same effect , Kat snickered back at Dante as he gave her a innocent look. The cameras around the streets now piercing out at Dante transforming… followed by their demonic screams lusting for Dante's flesh.

Tired of the BS Dante groaned. He was now dragged into Limbo, the buildings morphing and caving in pushing out debris floating in the air.

Kat know transparent and gridded like a television frequency. Frightened at the thought of being caught by the demons, and sure enough they came. Bursting out circling Dante, Kat completely terrified as the Stygians pulled themselves from the city floor. Their demonic blood spilling and burning like acid.

"Shit Im not safe here"

Dante persuading Kat to move out of harms way. After knowing of her past he didn't want Kat to be a victim of the demon assholes that plagued her life.

"Than go…"

Following her leave Dante unleashed Arbiter's blade. Stylishly sub dividing through the stygians as they leaped towards him. More appeared with chain saws and missing heads, a witch birthing herself from a cold blue transparent Orb.

Leaping in the air and climbing on the walls, Dante yelling as he chopped the ligaments off of his demonic predators.

Dodging their attacks and flipping along the walls in artistic rhythms. The red Nephiim in mid-air ready to execute Osiris on the chainsaw apple colored demon. Until in the distance he saw thought the dusty streets… a figure up ahead appearing to be an …Angel.

Not paying attention to the blow of fire swords that pierced his chest from the blue witch and the dirty blade that sliced its way through the cartilage of his shoulder.

"Shit…."

A gulp of blood left his lips as he fell to the floor for a second. Upon hearing the Angel in the distance speak:

"_Come on Dante,… show me some style!"_

A cool smirk left Dante's lips as he got back up, within sounds he unleashed a combo even his enemies couldn't deflect. Slicing up demon arms with Rebellion, kicking fire swords back into the blue witch's stomach. With swift speed and agility he climbed along the walls swinging Arbiter's powerful blade. Switching and moving his feet in a rounded rhythm with Aquila.

The debris of demonic blood cleared from the air , as he spat the rest of his almost dried blood from his smooth lips.

In the distance he saw the blurry Angelic figure, his blue eyes expanding. The cuts on his eyebrows caving in.

He saw the Angel's wings open ,it shouted from afar

"Sensationalllll!"

As the figure dissipated , Dante with a dauntless grin preceded , wiping out the rest of the cameras to meet up with Kat.

* * *

_Flash back- Many years ago , after Eva's ceremony to Ark_

Sparda held Vergil's small figure as they read into the history of " Markings" and the affiliations it brings to two individuals.

"_My son, this mark is a very special bond between you and Esme, she will most likely have the same mark as well"_

"What does it mean dad?…"

"_You are a knight my son"_ Sparda chuckled

"_You must protect Esme, which I know you can, you are strong and acute"_

"Do u have a mark too dad?

Sparda lifting his massive masculine palm showing the same mark. Vergil tracing it with his small fingers. Looking up at his dad giggling.

"_Your mother and I didn't have the most happiest first meeting"_

Vergil looking at Sparda confused, Sparda's demonic laughter echoed, descending back at Vergil's eager gaze.

"_There was a time me and your mother weren't friends…, she attacked me the first day we met, cutting my palm, and getting some of her fingers covered with my blood. That's when the mark appeared on her palm as well as mine"_

Vergil now completely bewildered tugging at Spardas white collar

"than what?! What happened dad?!.."

"_We couldn't stay away from each other my son…,the rest they say was history…"_

Looking down at Vergil with a tender-hearted smile. Repositioning his small build on Sparda's lap , Vergil more excited than ever to learn more of his new mark. Opening the book to show Vergil more information, Sparda continued to flip through the old book's pages. However the young Nephilim eventually dozed off in his father's immense arms. The information too overwhelming for a 7 year old to comprehend.

Looking outside at the lush green gardens, Sparda could see Eva and Dante welcoming their new angelic neighbors.

By this time Esme and her mother knew of Sparda , assuring Eva that they would give their lives to protect there secret. Especially after finding out Sparda closed the hell gate.

"Your secret is safe within Eva"

"Thank you so much, I'm so thankful for your kindness "

"Please give Sparda my condolences, I brought Esme over, she's been excited to meet the dark knight, reading many stories about him"

Eva feeling an overwhelming sense of love

"That would be wonderful, he's with Vergil in the library , Esme can stay with us for a while, Dante and Vergil could use the wonderful company besides hurting each other"

Both motherly figures laughing in content. Dante peeking his small head over to Esme, today she wore a ruffled royal blue dress. She was also looking at Dante too and his perfect amulet

"Esme, you wont get away this time!" the young Nephilim and his toothy grin preceded.

"If only u can catch me red eyes" Esme running away teasing Dante

Esme's mother bid Eva a warm farewell before departing. Dante and Esme ran through the red regal walls of Paradise giggling. Tripping on the main steps and making their way to the Kids room. Dante with excitement in his young voice pulled out his sword and wooden shield

"Unger !, fierce enemy!"

Esme squinting her eyes at Dante

"No fair red eyes, I have no sword!"

Dante frantically ran across the room, digging through Vergil's toy chest, pulling out a cold , soft edged sword

"Hear! Hear! Pretty angel, the duel is on! "

As the two commenced their play fighting Dante leaped towards Esme with a little roar, only to she wasn't there and walking on the walls beside him. As if she were in space …Defying gravity

"On your toes! Red eyes!"

"Cool!" Dante with bliss in his voice. Seeing Esme run along on walls and upside-down on the ceiling looking down at Dante. The little Nephilim amazed:

Letting her small body flow fall back to the ground to clench swords with Dante. The two continued to fight, Dante continued to just charge at Esme. The little girl sneered, dogging him and moving quickly with her feet in a dynamic motion, almost as if she were dancing.

"How do you do that"

"Do what red eyes?" red eyes being the new nickname she had for Dante

"Its like your… Dancing?" Dante still holding up his wooden menace to Esme

"Its called style Dante, .. it makes fighting my devils more fun.."

Dante still looking somewhat confused until a little burst of light appeared in Emse's hands. A small gold staff appeared

"That's so cool Emse , where did u get that, I want one!"

"Its apart me , well that's what my mom tells me"

Dante looking down in dismay

"Don't worry Dante Im sure you will have one too"

Esme smiling at Dante, who couldn't help but stare at her golden staff. Esme handing him her birth weapon.

"Sometimes you have to mix it up Dante, or your Enemies will know what coming, you know"

Dropping her head to the side and grabbing the ruffles of her dress with small hand, she bowed before Dante:

"Ok, red eyes, try to catch me, use both" pointing to Dante's wooden sword

Dante with his little devious smirk moving his feet in erythematic patterns as Esme showed him. Altering from sword to staff, than back to sword. Having fun the children hysterically laughing as they fought. Esme moving along the red walls of Dante's room in mid air, dodging and blocking his quick attacks

"This is fun Esme!"

"Told u red eyes!" she continued to hover over the young Nephilim upside down, reaching out her small hand out to Dante

"Come Dante you can do it"

A modest look of worry graced on Dante's plump cheeks. It was the first time he saw anyone walk on walls and stand upside down on ceilings, nevertheless thinking he was capable of the same

Grabbing her hand she pulled him up, the weight of his body feeling as if became lighter his toes feeling the air. As gravity was shifted and her eyes met his. Dante's small feet now flat on the ceiling of his room hanging upside down like a bat with Esme.

"Remember , show some style"

She smiled at Dante , her curly brown hair standing up like an electric shock. As they both hung upside down on the ceiling like bats.

"Dante.."

"Esme this amazing!" Dante gripped Esme's small shoulder

for balance

Esme blushed slightly than maneuvered her small body so she could twist and flip back to the ground

Dante looking down at her still hanging on the ceiling, his face and hers looking at each other like an inverse mirror

"Dante, … you know you're not human ..right?"

Dante looking puzzled before losing his concentration, falling from the ceiling onto the floor. Helping him back up Esme traced her small hand on his forehead where a bump had began to bulge, instantly healing him. Taking her little hand away Dante saw the circular mark that nestled on her palm.

"Are you hurt Esme?" a worried expression grew on the young Nephilim's face grabbing her palm and tracing his small fingers pushing in the mark as if it were a button.

"No … I don't think so…"

"Hey wait! Vergil has this mark to!" Dante delighted, than looking ahead to see Vergil at the doorway with a deflated soccer ball

The blue Nephilim looked at Esme with shock, having watched the whole thing between her and Dante. Esme walked over to Vergil, her little blue dress ruffling about, holding out her hand:

"Hi, Im Esme…nice to meet you again"

Vergil still silent, his blue grey eyes questioning Esme's existence before him. He quietly held out his hand. Surprisingly both of their hands had the mark , clasped together, a warm feeling came about. Dante walking over to figure out why the two were still holding hands and looking blankly into each other's eyes.

"Vergil?..., Esme?...you can let go of each others hands know"

Dante separating their hands as the two still looked blankly at each other. The little Nephilim jealous of his brothers gravitational pull on Esme.

"Esme's says I have more style than you Vergil"

Sticking his tongue out at the blue twin. Esme amused looking at Vergil warmly.

A sudden glow appeared on Vergil's pale skin

Looking at Dante who was now climbing the ceiling walls adjusting himself with Esme's staff and his wooden menace.

* * *

**So our Favorite red devil can slash up in style! Lol. And on that note see his childhood friend Esme as well. Kinda spooky, but I thought it would be a sweet element. Know both brothers can see projections of her…what will this mean for them?**

**Fluffy smuff coming soon for our lovely characters 3 !**


	10. Crimson Archives

**In request to one of my readers who wanted me to read their Kat x Vergil fan fic (In humane), I would be more than happy to! :D, just inbox me the link to your story 3**

**Rock on my fellow readers…and Writers :3**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Crimson Archives_**

After brushing off the church glass from his shoulder with sass, Dante turned back at Kat who seem amused at his devilish remarks.

At times Kat found herself looking at Dante's lips waiting for another brassy remark to unfold from them. He said something about everything, a free spirit of sorts. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Dante even with this tragic past and more secrets unfolding still held his quirkiness.

His fear seemed only to relish in losing those he cared about and not being gutted by flesh hungry demons .In fact he laughed at the thought of it.

* * *

Back at the order Vergil hacked most of the cameras in the area, seeing Dante slash and bash his predators, Kat safely in the outskirts of Limbo unrecognizable to the demons. He sees Dante get hack down the demons than… looking ahead. Vergil now baffled.

His lips pressed together as he investigated the scenery on his over sized monitor. Cracking his neck he looked closer, his handsome features fixated on the screen

" What are you staring at Dante…?"

Switching to another camera , he sees Esme's shadowing figure converse with the red twin, boosting his confidence. A sharp sting hit Vergil's chest.

He turned back over to his desk , unbuttoning his black jacket. A meditative expression settled on his face. Seeing the light hit the embroidery black designs on his jacket , he turned back to the monitors.

The screen paused on Esme's dark presence, he sighed:

"Why do you insist on tormenting me so…"

His pendant sparked . hearing a soft tickle of wind behind him whisper:

"_How can I?... when you've entrapped me so, Vergil"_

Her voice soft and sweet satisfying voice echoing in Vergil's ears. Every time he felt the sensation of her presence it was then followed by anger, followed by the fury of her bloody demise in Paradise, the re-run of tragedy, his failure.

Remembering the message Sparda left him in limbo:

"_Her soul ..lives within you my son"_

Was he just referring to Esme as a memory?,

and if so why would The Son of Fenrir, The Devourer of Worlds, a High Class legendary demon like his father be protecting her body all these years?.

There was something missing. Maybe later on when he sends Dante out for Raptor News and their hellish underwater prison , he and Kat could look into Ark history, specifically Gabriel's.

The thought of reorganizing with Kat again, felt slightly unfamiliar to him, it seemed as if her gravitational pull on Vergil was wearing off. Even with their last kiss, she seemed to pull away pretty fast.

The thought of her backing out now made Vergil feel somewhat betrayed. He found when she would stare at Dante a spark of jealously would emerge from Vergil. However with Vergil's compressed emotional stature, no one could tell. His aura said enough.

As he stood in the mere darkness of his chamber , his toned silhouette turned to see the Ark book opened and on his desk. Approaching it with a somewhat desolate expression, a portion of the page was spilled with water with a depiction of a ghostly angel emerging from a jewel.

Vergil now reading in concentration his blue gloves tracing the Italian text

_Proseguimento dell'arca- _

"_Continuatation of Ark"_

"_Con funzionalità viscerale immortale…"_

"_With visceral immortal capability the Ark can place his/her soul within objects of there loved ones in the event of their demise…In order for a successful transfer, the Ark and partner of whom are "Marked" are bonded through marriage"_

Vergil bewildered at the text, chuckling at he thought of marriage, quickly the smile faded when picturing Esme in white gown ceremoniously taking Vergil as her husband. The fantasy filled Vergil's mind like cool liquid. And though he didn't want to admit to himself the thought of "_what could have been"_ plagued his mind like a virus.

Taking off the glove from his right hand he gazed upon the mark that still laid permanent in his palm, after all these years. Covering them with gloves seem to make him forget for a while of Esme's bloody body in pain as it was cradled in Vergil's adolescent hands.

When he grew up with his foster family they couldn't explain either what the mark was, and each night Vergil went to bed he tracing the tiny marks starting to feel that the life that he was living was an illusion, that this mark was proof of his inhuman inheritance. He continued to read the ancient Italian text with ease:

"_The Ark once separated from their physical body will automatically settled in these objects and can project their souls outward….when their loved ones are in pain"_

Vergil looking away from the book:

"Foolishness, have I Been in pain this whole time?..."

Squeezing his pendant tightly , taking it off his neck and slamming it on his marble desk

" Is that why you come.. , because you fucking pity my dismay.."

A small whisper gliding along Vergil's high check bone, Esme's distorted voice:

"_We are bonded…It was so long ago…"_

Picking up the pendant and squeezing it in his hands with ease, his Nephilim blood covering the stone, and soon a very transparent projection of Esme appeared from behind him, he turned in dread and anger to face her.

He regained his calm cool collected posture as he looked upon her blurry figure, Know still in a white Victorian dress she looked upon him. She reached for his pendant, and even through a projection she could pick up the object that contained her soul, placing it around Vergil's broad neck, his abs muscles flinching

He gazed down at her, looking slightly displeased:

" So you only appear when I'm in torment?, …how vulgar of you"

Esme's crystalline figure shifted, her face dissipating than coming back. Vergil's blue-grey eyes piercing down at her studying if his quick remark affected her.

"_Well than let our mark disappear… you already know how to do that Vergil"_

A crystal tear left her eye as she looked down, her projection now becoming more distinct. Vergil craving to touch her smooth skin, but it was impossible. Her soul was trapped in his amulet.

If anything he was the one causing her agony , not letting her rest in peace. Seeing her tear, his face softened , she spoke again with cracks in her voice

_"Then fucking do it Vergil, let me go!"_

Her ghostly anger echoed through his Chamber. A wave of collapse came before Vergil, he reached out his arm to her, still unable to touch her but wanting Esme's spirit to look at him.

"…Because I don't want to forget, …I rather you torment me forever… I deserve it… I let you die..."

Esme looking up at Vergil her eyebrows arched. She whispered to Vergil who stood before her , her face know close to his muscular chest, looking up at his tall frame

"_Con il mio amore per te è dolore"_

and with those words she faded, resting again in Vergil's perfect amulet. He began to except in this reality know. Facing Mundus was only a block in his path he had to overcome the gap he felt from feeling weak to protect his loved ones.

* * *

A few moments later Dante and Kat met Vergil in the darkness of his chamber. Kat on her normal strut and Dante right after, holding a virility can and throwing his jacket aside (which he did often ). Vergil composed looking at his twin lean on the monitors beside him, Kat at Vergil's side looking at the screens. Vergil turned to Dante:

"So I see you're having fun out there brother"

Dante smirking and cracking the virility can open, with a sly and fiendish tone he reassured Vergil

"Its called style"

The two shared a light laugh. Vergil now opening the browsers to Kyle Ryder/Mundus news paper articles, and screen shots of the Raptor News monitors that plagued Limbo city. With a few explanations and a spitting Dante, the two chuckled over the "lobotomy of a drink" virility had became. Assuring Dante that it's only primary effects were on humans. Kat close to vomiting learning the insidious truth.

Dante in his complete boldness rehearsed Vergil's speech , wanting him and Kat to choose , which demonic assholes they wanted to take down first.

Vergil looking at Dante with satisfaction , yet slight dismay as he wondered why Dante didn't mention his short encounter with Esme.

Before leaving with Dante ,Vergil pulled Kat to side asking her if she could help him further his studies on the Ark history and that he would go into detail later on. Handing Kat a small crimson book before she departed, and Dante a quick brotherly handshake.

* * *

On the drive to the Virility factory , Dante felt the urge for pizza and beer, unsurprisingly , "_the man could eat". _With his tall and built physique it came to Kat as no surprise really. She rarely saw Vergil eat and when he did it was quicker than an average human. However he would sip red wine very slow, like Dante would chug his beer. Kat drove to a small pizza shop near the Virility factory. Seeing Dante order a pie of pepperoni and looking at Kat who settled herself on the benches.

"Kat,… wanna slice?"

Kat looking as if she was going to vomit, Dante chuckling

"Ehh, second thought, a pie for me and a beer for the lady"

Kat now standing up with her wallet in her hand, Dante confused :

"What are your doing Kat?"

"Vergil, put funds into my account"

He turned to Kat in surprise

"Kat , as long as your hanging with me ….I Don't want you paying for anything"

"But Dante?.."

"Anything "

He titled his head a little more serious at Kat, than gently held her shoulder,

"Go ,..let off some steam, Ill bring the food.."

A few moments later Kat settled herself as Dante paid for the food and with his arms lifting the pizza box in one hand over his head, and two cold beers in another .

On top of the pizza box was a smaller container with a chocolate mousse cake. He placed the beer in front of Kat and the cake as well. Looking at Kat seeing her blank expression:

"What ?..."

Kat's tongue curled, she didn't expect Dante to be such a gentleman. Not wanting her to pay for anything and buying her a moose cake while he scuffled down his pizza. She was shocked Dante seemed to care:

"Oh …nothing, I just haven't had chocolate mousse cake in while"

Dante with a devilish grin, his jaw more pronounced, while scuffing down his pizza Kat took nibs at her mousse cake, she watched the sunset and the water gaze upon the city skies.

Than to Dante, as the sunlight traced along the contours of his face , his high cheek bones. She began to almost admire his inhuman handsome appearance. Than quickly looking away in embarrassment. Dante now pretty much finished with his pie.

Kat pulling out the purple book Vergil gave her as Dante chugged his beer, wiping his mouth, Kat mumbled:

"Vergil wanted me to take a gander at this …"

"What is that?"

" It's a book of Ark Angels, stories relevance's.."

A sharp sting hit Dante's chest, he put down his beer and faced Kat with a serious expression,

"What did you say..?"

He reached for the book touching its pages, as he did a whirlwind of lights and portals filed his eyes, his memories of Esme flooding in. Holding his head he dropped his beer , Kat eagerly running to his side.

" Dante , my god are you ok?!"

Dante groaning still looking down

"I'm fine Kat, no really I'm good…"

Kat returned to her seat, taking another bite of her cake and offering Dante some. Dante maneuvering his gloved hand in disapproval

"its ok, I'm fine really.."

Kat looked at the book again , as Dante held his forehead collecting himself. Kat continued to flip through the pages.

"Not quite sure what Vergil wants me to find"

Dante looking back up at Kat again , his eyebrows arched, as he remembered how Vergil pulled her to the side when he gave her the book, holding her shoulder and whispering in her ear. The thought of his caused Dante to feel uncomfortable for some reason, …almost jealous.

"I think I know why Vergil wants to learn about this Ark business"

adjusting his coat Dante continued:

"When we grew up our neighbors where Angels, from what I can remember they were close to our family.."

"You mean Esme…" Kat interrupted

"How did you?" Dante surprised by Kat's quick response

He then laughed and continued:

"Yea , Esme, she taught me a lot, it was like her and Vergil were inseparable"

Dante looking away at the sunset, a expression of sadness filled his eyes

"She saved me…."

Kat could Dante's eyes become glassy, than hardening with anger. Quickly she flipped through the pages to read out loud and take his mind off the subject and hers as she felt a slight tinge of Jealously over Vergil's childhood friend

Says here "_Arks can astr-oproject when there loved ones are in pain, even in…death_"

Dante chuckled "yep, pretty sure they can"

Kat now with a more serious expression as she continued to skim thought the text.

"What is it Kat?"

Kat looking up at Dante slightly worried

"says here that ArK's were _used to summon hell kings like Mundus"_

Dante leaning back

"Fucking Dicks" he looked away in disgust

"It also list the _hell kings in order"_

tracing her finger's to the next name under Mundus

"_Balthazar…."_

Kat closed the book after seeing Dante's gloom and annoyed expression.

"But once we close the hell gate, those fuckers can't come out " Dante snickered

Kat smiling "yeah, your right"

Dante got up and through the pizza box away along with the other trash, not letting Kat work at all. She blushed , she liked seeing Dante….so human.

As they made their way to the Virility factory, Kat remembered her times there as a child, but having the strong Nephilim beside her gave her the courage to re enter the factory.

* * *

**So far things are building up pretty well before it get real "so to speak" lol**

**Though im not quite sure what you guys feel about this direction, I don't bite :3**

**Feel free to leave and comment or questions if you like this flow or just your general thoughts!**

**Xoxoxoxo **


	11. The Messenger

**Hola guys, so this Chappy is kinda short but straight to the point. A new revelation for our blue Nephilim..**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Messenger**_

Vergil parked his black muscle car on the bridge outwards seeing the Raptor News tower. Stepping outside with his black fedora in one hand and cane in another. As Dante discovered earlier, Vergil's cane was actually Yamato. In human eyes it appeared as an oak wood cane accompanied with a prestigious man. His original plans were to pick up Dante and Kat at the Virility factory, until he received an anonymous message on the order database. Instead of the usually rant of pissed off demons this message had an interesting hook:

_They key to destroying Mundus's successors and those of his inheritance, the other kings of hell, lie in the salvation of Odin's key. Meet me on the bridge north of Limbo city. This afternoon if you wish to learn more…_

He pranced along the outer edges of the bridge looking out into the murky waters. With both of his gloved hands on his cane, his posture more pronounced. His dress blue slacks slightly silhouetted his toned muscles in his legs.

He looked ahead with appeasement, than ordered:

"You can come out know… I don't bite"

On the other side of the bridge a man pretending to read the newspaper gleamed at Vergil. Grinning at Vergil's incredible distinctiveness. The man dressed in a comparable cloak like Vergil's only in a crimson blood color.

The bloody cloak was also of a lighter material, and flowed freely through the wind. His hair Black like night, straight and slick reaching his shoulders, his lips a purplish pink with a heinous grin.

He stood beside Vergil admiring the dearness of the Raptor news tower looking down at the water where the true reflection was moving. The mystery man about the same height as Vergil, crouching over on the rail. Vergil wasting no time:

"You will make haste with your message, I have no time for foolishness. If for the slightest second I believe you work for Mundus, I will eliminate your existence, right here, right know…"

The man turning his head to Vergil amused and wild. He repositioned his self-back, and clamped his hands, replying to Vergil's threat.

" My good sir! now how could plague you with such awful premonitions, you see I among many who want Mundus to be annihilated"

Vergil turned his head to the man, who know tipped his imaginary hat

" The name is Alastor, and Im humbly at your service, I do however have good and grim news to tell you"

"Go on"

" Its has come to my attention that yes, you want to take down Mundus, but _**are**_ you aware of lineage's of the Inferno?"

Vergil arching his brow, Alastor continuing,

"Of Hell….. See I'm a scholar of sorts, and have been studying demonology for quite some time now, Until your radical group came along, I felt it was my obligation to assist"

Alastor drifting his hands as he spoke, almost as if he were moving to a classical rhythm. His voice lowered and he chuckled

"Facing our Demons….so to speak"

Vergil gazing at the man, whose soft black hair rested on his shoulder, His blood colored cloak bathed in warm rays. Vergil, unable to pick up an aura from this Mysterious man, feeling as if he heard his name before.

Vergil with poise and coldness in his voice:

"What is this Odin key you informed me of?..."

"The legendary key lies within Mundus, once you defeat him, you will have the key"

A small sadistic laughter left Alastor's purplish lips,

" It is said that Odin's key can unlock the _Savior_, whose body sleeps with her _Protector_. "

Vergil's eyes widening, the grip on his cane tight-fisted. He still didn't look at Alastor, letting the weird man continue.

"The savior can help bring balance to that of the Hell kings, accordingly to Legend there is a very precise list of each rulers in the Inferno under the Dark Prince, Mundus being only one of them"

A smirk left Vergil's mouth, he interrupted Alastor

"And what if I know of this savior, which you speak of?.."

Turning to Alastor, the black haired man jumping up and down with sadistic laughter:

"Ahh! My friend so you do know of Her, the Ark!"

Vergil now looking bothered at the man, looking slightly angry

"And what of her?.."

" Oh I see…" Alastor pausing, resting his index finger on his lip, " You are akin to this Ark, how wonderful, I'm grateful to be in your presence"

Vergil looking at Alastor with annoyance coming on his face,. Alastor making Haste with his message:

"_You must wish to be reunited I assume?, well I'll make this more pungent, after you defeat Mundus you will Obtain Odin's key…"_

Lifting his crimson cloaked arms into the air, _"Thus having the ability to unlock the Ark from its slumber!,"_

"That's impossible" Vergil intercepting with irritation in his tone

"Possibly, or Maybe not, My good sir what Destiny has bestowed upon us, you see Odin, and her protector have a very unique history..."

"You mean Ragnarök I take it…." Vergil adjusting his posture

Alastor giggling and clapping his hands again

"My, my.. you! are incredibly smart my friend, your presence is…"

Vergil now unleashing Yamato pointing his cold sharp beauty to Alastor's neck,

"As Ive said before, you will make Haste with your message, I have no time for dilly dally"

"My apologies good sir, but as Ive said before Odin's key will have the ability to uncover the Ark's physical body, thus slaying her Protector… the son of Fenrir"

"And once her physical body is obtained?"

Vergil still holding Yamato's blade gracing Alastor's neck, Alastor still grinning:

"Well, she would have to be reunited with her spirit of course, and thus rebirth, the beautiful legacy of Ark capability"

Vergil now closing yamato and pulling it back to his side, An overwhelming feel of excitement came before him, yet he stood before Alastor with a serious expression.

Alastor intercepting Vergil's silence "May I conclude that your affiliation with this Ark is that of an Unique Bond?….Perhaps affection?"

Vergil readjusting his fedora

"I'm second guessing my decision on letting you leave this bridge alive Alastor, Nursery rhymes are not my indulgence,"

"But good sir if this may be true, than grim news I must share with you…In slumber of Ark angelic creatures….their hearts are burdened with torment and this can possibly _**change**_ their affections to even those they cared for the most"

Vergil know dismissive, as Alastor took his leave

"Before I go sir I must also inform you that time IS of the essence, for her soul can be used a vessel for the darkest of creatures, to that I bid you farewell"

_ After Alastor's leave Vergil called Kat and informed her to meet on the bridge when the succubus was taken care of, they could know venture to destroy Bob Barnas

"On our way Vergil, see you soon"

After taking off his earpiece, he walked along the bridge looking back up, past the Raptor news towers and into the blue pinkish skies.

"Reunited…we can be reunited… that's impossible…is it?"

The thought of Esme by his side after the fall of Mundus, seemed like a distorted fantasy, he have a second chance, he was way stronger now.

But what if Alastor's information held true, that her affections to those she care for dearly weren't the same.

No, he had to stay on track, now even more before the urgency to kill Mundus was more apparent than ever.

Vergil would eliminate Mundus with Dante's strength and together they would guide humanity. He would be more powerful than ever before and the boy with bloody hands and a dying Angel would cease to exist. He would be more dynamic and earn the right of protecting her again. He would rule with Esme and Dante protecting and guiding humanity. The thought left a warm smile on Vergil's handsome face.

"The path couldn't even be more clearer"

* * *

_Suddenly a dark flash appeared before Vergil's eyes, a vision, he was standing in a bloody limbo, and room with crimson liquid dripping on the walls, and up ahead a mahogany satin bed where an Angelic figure laid with black wings. _

_She bore dark erotic attire her smooth back facing him. Vergil squinted to see clearer, and as the Angelic creature tuned her head to meet Vergil eyes, …it was Esme, her lips now perched, and her hand lightly lifted onto the air calling for Vergil, with deep fruitful desire..._

* * *

_The vision ceased before Vergil's eyes, he held his chest, completely confused as to what he saw, the grim future perhaps?..._

However seeing the sinful Version of his Angelic bond planted a seed of demonic hunger.

In a meditative state he cleared his mind, As Dante and Kat made there way towards him.

* * *

**So in this Chapter we meet a new character Alastor… who is very questionable, what will he bring to the table?... Can we trust him?**

**Alastor is definitely a familiar name, as he was a devil arm in Dmc 2 teehee**


	12. Black Legacy

**Following Chapter rated M for violence and mild sexual relevance**

**So this Chapter things start to get real. Mostly taking place in the **_**Past**_**, making sense of **_**EVERYTHING ;D!**_** And switches from Gabriel to Paradise with very very tiny lemons. (But don't fret there will definitely be some sour ones later on)**

**Gabriel's story actually has a couple of known characters from the new DmC !**

**This chap pretty much ties all of our characters together, and as they say:**

**The past tends to repeat itself…**

* * *

**_Chapter 12 : Black Legacy_**

As Vergil and Kat made their way back to headquarters' leaving Raptor News to Dante, Kat began replaying Vergil's intense gaze on her as she tried to Warn Dante of Bob Barnas.

The car ride was silent until Kat told Vergil her findings. A light grin stained on Vergil's face the entire ride back. While in the luminescent light of his chamber, Vergil sat on his Angelic porcelain chair, reading out loud the contents of another ancient book, one he found in Paradise but forgot to read.

It told the story… the real story of what happened to Ark Angel Gabriel. However Vergil couldn't translate the ancient text with ease, so he sent Kat to the monitors typing in the dialects as he read out loud.

And so they uncovered the ancient past...

* * *

_**The Marte' Planes 1420 CE:**_

The towers of Hera in the distance beyond the clouds, stood as tall and magnificent as ever, Gabriel could see the Angels dancing upward the tower with infinite, floors and no end.

Gabriel nestled on thick gassy cloud, playing his flute. His ceremony to Ark had passed and now he bore 6 wings that stretched and took up most of the space around him.

Later on that day the council of Angels would briefly meet to discuss an important matter, of the new species… the third kind… the Nephilim.

Gabriel was well known amongst his colleges of fellow Angels. He wore white binding,, particularly shirtless, his skin with a slight tinge of gold venue, his hair curly and soft baring the same gold like quality. And because of this he was well known to many of the female Angels who graced in his presence, wanting to mate and bare his children.

His strong and prestigious quality they figured would birth a strong Angelic army. However he denied any sexual advances toward him. The bells of Hera rang as a new Angel was born, to which all had to attend. Nonetheless, Gabriel appearing with a flock of female leads behind him, rubbing there soft hand on his wings.

The Cathedral size room on the upper floors of the tower bared many Angels, but only 3 Arks at the time, including Gabriel. Among the two he was the strongest. He was called forward by a divine grace to bless the new born Angel.

As he made his way to the center of the cathedral he saw the red headed baby Angel, nestled in crystal sheets, her face excited to see his.

Gabriel un strapping his flute from his golden chest and turned before the Angelic council with the new born in hand, the angelic baby grabbing Gabriel's fingers…

Looking down at her as he and the entire council of Angels stood and blessed the newborn in a symphonic praise and song.

Gabriel cradled the child:

"_Hello Eva….Welcome to your new home…"_

Following the ceremony the Angels took Eva to the courtyard to marvel at her newfound beauty. The baby excited , giggling and growing faster than the average human.

Following Eva's blessing Gabriel was called to the meeting concerning the welfare of the Nephilim. The 3 Arks sat amongst each other in the bright-crystallized room

One of them speaking , his voice echoing similar to that of a god:

"_It has come to my attention, Gabriel, and Michael , that the Dark prince has plans to bring his successor up to earth, thus slaying all the Nephilim in our realm"_

Gabriel know more concentrated than ever he spoke as well:

"_Yes the union between Angel and Demon is Taboo, but we are not murder's, and therefore we must stop, the dark prince from sending Mundus to Earth"_

"_however Gabriel, my worries have ceased,, we all know that Mundus can't be brought to earth without the essence of love between Nephilim and Ark, and so we are the only three Ark's of the Marte' planes"_

Gabriel chuckled_ " of course! Of course you are right Brother, and none of us happens to be in love with a Nephilim right?", _

The other two Arks laughing.

"_Well, than this meeting is adjured, Mundus will cease to carry out the dark princes orders and the Nephlim will be safe" Gabriel departed with a satisfied grin._

But as he left the tower and flew away... his smile quickly faded for he had betrayed his brother hood and lied to them in their faces. He was in **Love** with a **Nephilim**.

**Nephilim Assiel….**

The two had a grand romantic relationship for years, in secrecy. Planning one day to one-day flea, their love was infinite and bound. They also bore the same marks on their palms. That night Gabriel shared the unfortunate news with Assiel. She appeared before him in her gold embodied dress, showing her elegant skin, her short white hair brushed back. Her angelic wings fluttering and her demonic eyes lusting for Gabriel's love. And Gabriel happy to satisfy her.

As they made intense love under the bright moon and lush Gardens, Their moans and cry's were heard for miles

Holding each other's hands where their marks plagued their perfect skin, instantly warming their palms. Assiel in complete ecstasy as Gabriel, filled her with his warm size over and over. Unable to contain the grand sensations he gave her ,she tarred ,scratching his golden muscular back , until his blood drew.

The action making Gabriel moan and gasp for air. Bathe in the ecstasy of their love making .They left the forest with each other's hand held together.

Following their leave a demon with _a red cloak and shoulder length black hair_ approached the area where the two creatures made love. Picking up a leaf that contained the blood of there ecstasy

**For it was the Blood of After Lust between Nephilim and Ark that can bring a Hell King to earth and remain to rule**

Days later with their blood, Mundus was summoned to earth along with his right hand Sparda . Together they had cleared the Nephilim race.

A war waged between Angels and demons. Nephilim Assiel in dismay, her inner demon overwhelming her soul as she found out Mundus had Captured Gabriel, draining him of his blood to remain on Earth as an immortal

Her anger knew no end, until she was captured in her rage , sealed away in her statue form, for all eternity

* * *

_**Paradise A Century Later…**_

Leaving Esme's small lips and a frantic Dante , Vergil fled to his room with immense speed, the young Nephilim completely embarrassed. Sparda entering the room bending down to Vergil who hid under his bed.

"_Are you coming out soon, my son?"_

a small whimper left Vergil's petite voice

"no… I thought that it was okay to kiss her, dad"

Sparda tugging on Vergil's small feet with his hand urging him to come out from under. To which the young Nephilim did in embarrassment. Sparda holding up Vergil in the air and onto his bed.

"_You didn't do anything wrong Vergil, remember what I told you about your mark?"_

Holding Vergil's small palm in his Sparda's massive hand. He looked up at Vergil, who now had tears swelling up in his eyes. He spoke his small voice cracking

"Mom said after our _Union Ceremony,_ that it was ok for me to ki…"

Vergil continued to weep in dismay, his tears soaking Sparda's shirt.

The Dark knight chuckled, he picked up Vergil and let the little boy sink into his broad chest as he carried Vergil's small frame to his Library.

A few weeks later Vergil and Esme grew closer and closer, he even made specific astro-projections in the night so she could come over . Vergil and Dante would entertain Esme as they played with each other. The three children chuckled at their so-called "secret night " adventures. Unbeknownst to them Sparda and Eva already knew, but thought it was favorable. That night Esme paused and stared blankly at her small hands, while Vergil and Dante ceased their play fighting.

"Are you ok, Es?" a worried Dante , dropping his helicopter

she looked at Dante and Vergil and back down at her small blue ruffled dress.

"I don't know… I feel like something is going to happen soon…"

She ran to Dante hugging him , a tear left her eye. Vergil putting his play sword back in his Victorian chest. She then looked towards Vergil and approached him slowly, Vergil looking down at her with confusion

She whispered to him :

"If something bad happens, you know…. " another crystal tear left her small plump face

"you know what to do, Vergil…."

She pointed her small finger at his Perfect amulet.

The two Nephilim twins looked at each other , for know they felt something was coming soon, they just couldn't figure out what..

Vergil wiping the tear away from Esme's cheek, than smiling as if nothing had bothered him

"I'm your knight!, remember ! I will protect you!" The young Nephilim played it off like he was okay, Dante joined in:

"Don't worry Esme, we can smash and bash anything that comes our way!" taking his small wooden menace he clashed it on Vergil's helicopter….again.

But destiny took its course…..

Within the next couple of days, Mundus was informed of Sparda's betrayal, he had often wondered why Sparda retired early and felt it was necessary to close Hell Gate. But know al his questions were answered and thus he hunted the lovers down.

On that cold and brittle night Vergil woke up feeling the presence of a Stygian in his room. The demon dripping black demonic blood on their bedroom floor, its acid burning through the wood. Vergil could see Dante on his bed leaping towards the demon :

"VERGIL ! RUN!"

But Vergil couldn't, he was stiff with trauma, until he remembered he had a crystal orb Eva gave him with holy water, As Dante leaped from his bed to hit the Stygian on its head it retaliated and pushed Dante against the wall. Vergil screaming

"DANTE! NO!, GET OFF MY BROTHER ! over here ! over here!"

The demon turned around to see the other twin chuck the water filled orb at its face, causing it to become blind, screaming its demonic roar. With Haste Vergil ran to the other side of the room to help Dante up, which now had a small cut on his nose.

He brought Dante to the window where he made a bright astro-projected SOS, for Esme to come, and with her a fleet of Angels. As Vergil sent the glowing telegram in the sky , Dante continued to hug him , terrified. A large uproar filled the floor, the two Nephilim boys could hear their mother screaming:

"SPARDA!, THERE HERE , THERE HERE ! THEY FOUND US!, HURRY"

A large tyrant unveiled itself from the floor of the kid's bedroom instantly subdividing the floors, rumbling and cause massive destruction.

Eva making it to the boy's room and the chaos unleashed itself. Dante and Vergil now separated from their grip on each other, flying to opposite sides of the room. Eva entering and wiping out a large portion of the demons with her incredible Ark power. However she couldn't see Vergil, as he was lost in the debris. Dante in the corner of the room scared. Unleashing her 6 wings she glided with vast speed to scoop up Dante in her arms.

As Vergil fell thought the cracks and the debris, He felt Esme catch him from behind, bringing him back to his room, carrying him as her little wings grew larger , flying…

She looked down at Eva who was more than grateful to see her there, for she knew Esme would bring her mother and a league of Angel's to assist. And they came:

Piercing thought the glass windows the Angels fought alongside Sparda taking down the demons that flooded the walls of Paradise.

Sparda's incredible and Massive roar as he destroyed the demons in his path calling for Eva and the boys. Esme' seeing Dante in his mothers hand. Urging Eva she would bring Vergil to Sparda as Eva followed with Dante. Armageddon unleashed in Paradise:

Demons breaking through the walls in a never-ending cycle. There black demonic blood splashing everywhere. With Esme holding Vergil as they flew through the chaos Eva and Dante followed them. But in the cross fire Elite Guards circled Dante and Eva,

Esme turning back with a terrified Vergil , Eva calling to them

"GO ESME!, TAKE VERGIL TO SPARDA!, "

She held Dante close to her frame as she easily wiped out the guards with massive and quicken strikes, her agility fast and strong, Dante buried in her chest. A flock of Angels followed after coming to assist Eva.

As Esme made her way to Sparda who was now fully triggered in his demonic form, his immense power black and powerful, with his demonic voice he thanked Esme, grabbing Vergil's small frame with his claws. Esme turned away

"I have to go back and get Dante and Eva"

"Esme!" Vergil screaming

Esme looking back.

"_Maybe it my turn to save you…Vergil"_

she smiled and flew back to the entrance of Paradise leaving Vergil in the protective hands of Sparda. Who continued to blast away the demons that dared come before him.

As she passed through the chaos dodging all the attacks the demons through as her, it was as if everything was in slow motion.

When she reentered Eva's Chamber, the demon king Mundus had already got to her. Ripping out her heart, while Dante screamed in agony, the elite guards holding him back. The Angels forcing their way to Mundus's attacking him.

Esme's heart stopped as the sight too traumatized her. The flocks of angels trying to fight of Mundus's grip on Eva, only to receive the same fate. She looked at Dante who mouth was now covered with claws by the guards.

Esme's mother lunging for Mundus , looking at her daughter. The two exchanged a tearful goodbye as they nodded.

She would distract Mundus while Esme slayed the guards to recover Dante.

And so she did. Dante grabbing her tightly , the traumatized Nephilim screaming with agony. Esme flying with Dante to the other side of the room hiding from Mundus. But the demon king found them, …

Esme pushing Dante out of Harms way with her inhuman strength. Dante now stumbled in the dark corner where Mundus couldn't see him. Mundus know gleaming down at Esme with a demonic roar, she looked up in fear, than lunged for Mundus with her gold staff , and within seconds Mundus broke most of the bones in her small ribcage.

ESMEE!" Dante screaming his little eyes turning red. As Mundus laid eyes on him

"_Nephilim…"_

The flock of angels completely covered Mundus as Dante leaped for Emse's body, her wings know covered in blood. She got up seeing the Angels attack and puncher Mundus. Dante crying holding Esme, but she had to make haste. Mundus was ripping off the wings of the Angels left and right.

Esme with last bit of life in her little body grabbed and flew out of the room, Dante hugging her small frame as she rescued him. Bringing him to Sparda on the other side of Paradise mansion.

Esme couching up blood, as the flew, Dante tearing wiping the blood from her mouth, and kissing her lightly on her small cheek. As they met up with Sparda, the dark knight completely wiped out the west wing of the mansion. Not knowing yet that Mundus arrived or that Eva was killed. Vergil shouted

"Dad their here!" seeing Esme glide in the air her wings covered in crimson as she held onto Dante

Esme collapsing on the ground with Dante. Sparda and Vergil running up to them. Sparda ran to Esme's aid seeing that Dante was untouched.

Vergil holding Dante up as they hugged each other. Dante frantic and unable to speak, they turned to Sparda.

Vergil approaching slowly his little heart breaking

Sparda holding Esme's body in his hand, she had given her last moments of life to recover Dante and bring him to safety, so that Eva's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

As Vergil approached Sparda, the dark knight untriggered into his human form , looking at his son:

"_I'm so sorry my son…"_

Vergil could know see Esme's body fidgeting in Sparda's grip. Her little mouth coughing up blood.

Vergil screamed and fell to floor holding Esme's small body to his face,

Dante running to Sparda as the dark knight embraced him, the two watched as Vergil said his goodbyes to Esme..

Holding her bruised body close to his face now cradling her in his small arms. The tears and screams from Vergil's tiny chest echoing through Paradise , Dante crying in his fathers arms, Sparda still unaware of Eva's death.

Her small cracked ribbed was pronounced in the dent of her stomach, the blood now filling her chest, her eyes looking at Vergil. Vergil wiping the blood away still whimpering in agony, he lifted her bruised ear to his small lips:

"_I Love You Esme…."_

_After hearing Vergil's confession of love, the little angel closed her eyes to infinite darkness , the last thing she saw was Vergil's blue glassy eyes._

Sparda took the boys to the Garden with Esme's small body in his hands. He explained to Vergil that Esme's soul was now living in his Blue amulet. And would be protected for eternity.

The boys watched As Sparda summoned the son of Fenrir. The giant wolf obeying Sparda's every command. Opening the secrets gates to Eva' fountain, he placed Esme's body. The black wolf bowed before Sparda,

"_You will guard her body for all eternity Fenrir, you WILL protect our legacy"_

_The wolf bowing and instantly transformed into a protective barrier around Esme's body, as Sparda sealed the gates of the fountain. Locking Esme and her guardian._

_As Sparda tuned around to shield his sons, he smelled Eva's blood on Dante's shirt.._

_, The fury of Sparda was indescribable, he knew than what happened to his true love._

_As Vergil and Dante continued to embrace Sparda they felt the Dark knight trigger, he was ready to unleash all Hell on Mundus. Until he heard his sons still crying in his hardened demonic chest. Their cry's and tears made Sparda return to his human form again. He had to keep his Legacy safe. He would wipe their memory and separate them with tearful goodbyes._

_Than come back to Paradise to rip Mundus apart._

* * *

Present day: The Order Chambers

As they wrapped up the history of Ark Angel Gabriel ,Vergil and Kat looked towards each other in disbelief…

Aloud ruckus was heard on the upper floors of the Order

Mundus's swat team moving in…

* * *

…**Ok I have to admit writing this chapter was not easy, it was very emotional for me to picture this but nonetheless had to be done**

**But I also would like to point out like Phineus, Sparda and Eva have been around for a very very long time. We kind of get the hint when phineus remembers Sparda from the old days, but was imprisoned by Barnas for centuries.**

**Plus we get to see Nephilim Assiel again who was in DmC, Her soul trapped in a statue **


	13. Grim Lullaby

**I listened to Kat's theme from noisia-_ probably one of he most beautiful grim music box songs I ever heard..**

**so in this chapter I would like to inform that Ark angels have the ability to appear in physical form after death , ****but only for a couple of seconds****, it can only be triggered by intense pain from there loved ones.**

**After the short time (seconds) frame ****they return to there spirit form****.**

* * *

**_Chapter 13 : Grim Lullaby_**

After putting a lovely bullet in Bob Barnas's head, Dante left the tower and found himself running and gliding to the headquarters of the Order. Jumping on one of the roof tops he saw Phineus reflection in a dirty puddle. The demon communicating through a reflected portal:

"Phineaus, this has gotta wait, my friends are in danger" Dante almost screaming at Phineaus's puddle reflection , his heart beating fast knowing there was no time to waste

Phineaus looking to the other side, with his mechanical eye adjusting:

"_I know, I know , my friend, but there is something you must know… the Ark of which you know **is** the key to Mundus's successors'"_

"what?... what do mean"

Suddenly a swarm of gunshots began shooting at Dante on the rooftop, Phineaus's reflection destroyed

"Shit, The feds"

Leaping to the factory area Dante made haste.

* * *

Finding Kat curled up and scared, in the blockaded offices of the order, Dante felt a sense of relief. Her knees slightly bruised and face filled with terror

"Kat!"

"Dante!" a wave of relief filled her as well. But still seeing that Dante was in limbo making her feel uneasy. He was stuck, they were both on opposite sides of a mirror…

Massive fire and gunshots plagued the walls and chambers of the Order. Kat watching her friends die left and right. Dante frantically telling her to hide

"Shit Kat I cannot protect you from Limbo, we have to find a way out KNOW!"

Kat holding her sweater " there's a way, but we have to get Vergil"

Dante nodding " ok , where is he?"

Kat gasping as her and Dante made there way to a chamber closer to Vergil's

"He 's in the main server room!"

Kat stalling their path as she spray painted red emblems for Dante to take down the roof. And so he did, wiping out the feds, crushing the walls onto them

"I've got you mother fucker"

Turning to Kat as they were know in Vergil's Chamber

"Kat… are you okay?" seeing Kat in pain boiled up a fury in Dante , a pit in his stomach telling him this wasn't going to end well. She turned to him shaking

Dante know close to her,... trying embracing her only to walk through her transparent projection. Kat looking down

"… its going to be ok Dante…"

the two continued to main server room, where they found Vergil, who was releaved to see both of them. Upon seeing Kat he gasped. As the blue Nephilem approached Kat to comfort hurt her, an overwhelming urge came before Dante

"Vergil, we have to get Kat outta here"

Vergil stopped in his tracks of embracing Kat

"yes your right , Ive prepared an emergency exit"

Dante nodding and making Haste "lets move out then"

Vergil halted Dante, looking at Kat

" there are terra bites of sensitive data here"

The red twin know burning with heat

" we don't have time for this Vergil!"

" than make time Dante!"

the random outburst made Dante snicker "fuck", he decided that Vergil knew what he was talking about, but a sense of worry filled his chest and tightened his muscles, Kat's safety. Deciding that he would unleash his fury on the Demons that spawned before him know as the Feds tried breaking in.

Seeing the look of worry on Vergil's face , Kat felt she automatically had to obey his request. She hated hearing Vergil in dismay. But seeing Dante also worried about her made her feel like a burden

" Kat reboot the servers, arm self destruct, I can't do it from Limbo, don't worry i will help you through it"

Dante slashing and bashing his way through the tyrants and gunning down the Harpies that stung him from above. His war cry's echoing through the cathedral sized room. Looking up ahead and seeing the Fed's slicing there way through the steel doors.

"Vergil, I can hold the demons off , but I can't protect Kat from the feds, STEP ON IT!"

"Understood, ten minutes!"

Kat feeling more of a burden as Vergil instructed her through the self-destruction process. She felt Vergil's husky breath over her neck. Hearing Dante in aggravation she called out to the red demon

" its okay Dante, this is important…"

After the process was complete Vergil made haste. Dante confused, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him.

" Come on Dante . lets go"

" wait, we can't what about Kat?!"

Think Dante, she's in the real world were in limbo, this place is going to blow any minute"

Vergil's pendant began to glow, Esme whispering in his ears

_" You already knew that Vergil…"_

After hearing Esme's soft voice , he returned to reality seeing a infuriated Dante

" Give me a second!

Vergil gleaming back on Dante, looking towards Kat in dismay , heading out to the exit portal. It was then Vergil realized that humans able to stand a chance in this war.

As her mentor walked Kat felt her heart break, the muscles in her chest tightening

"_how could he..."_ she thought

She looked back up at Dante who was now glassy eyed and aware, moving in closer to Kat. Even though he was limbo, se could feel his cool breath close to her face. The red devil was closing in on the space between them. He bent down before her as if he was going to propose.

"Get down on your knees Kat and don't fight back, I will come back for you"

" I'm scared…"

" All u need to do is hold out for as long as you can, I WILL come back for you"

The feds now made it into the Chamber

"_don't shoot!_…." Kat whimpering

but they did: putting a pullet in her shoulder, and beating her to unconsciousness

Dante frantic and full of Fury

"NOOO, FUCKK! KAT!"

holding her transparent hand, as she slipped away

Dante, with his head down , unable to watch for a moment feeling red-hot anger consume him. A sudden flash of Esme's body appeared before him again , remembering when Mundus broke her ribs as she protected Dante. He wouldn't let the same happen to Kat, Kat saved him as well and Mundus would not have her too.

"KAT!"

As the feds dragged her away, Dante stepped away , feeling his chest tighten, his fist close to bleeding as he held them tighter. He wouldn't lose the ones he cared, he knew he felt for Kat.

* * *

After a slight argument with Vergil , informing him of Lilith's unborn child, the two brothers caught up in a heated argument. Dante winning the latter and Vergil complying. Seeing Vergil so brutal and straightforward waved a red flag for Dante, he stared to see Vergil differently. Almost as if Vergil had no compassion for humanity. The two didn't exchanged much words after that, Vergil typing away on his computer, finding Lilith's location

As the red devil headed out , he heard Esme's voice

" _she's still alive Dante u must hurry"_

Dante knowing flowing through the dark , sinful streets of Limbo's nightlife. Replying to Esme

" Es, if there's anyway you can help me, know would be the perfect time…"

Feeling a warm glow in his jacket, he reached with his rugged hands to pull out devil trigger, a special one that would keep him triggered for more than two hours.

Hearing Esme's voice disappear:

" _Get em tiger"_

* * *

As Dante made haste to Lilith's nightclub, Vergil sat in the room typing away at his computer, seeing if Mundus sent anymore-cryptic messages and if he could get access to the tower. Remembering what Esme said to him. His fist began to tighten:

His pendant glowed, as Esme's spirit appeared before him, she whimpered

"_you condemned an innocent to death"_

" Unfortunate, but there was nothing I can do"

" _The boy I once knew , would never do such a thing"_

" The boy you knew failed , as you were dead…."

" _I don't know what's happened to you to make you change…. Vergil"_

V turned around quickly and in anger, roaring at Esme

" You wanna know what I do have**?, Humanity last chance** of salvation, and **your salvation** at that, I wont risk my blood brother for a girl"

Esme's expression more serious

" _She was a only a vessel right?…., I'm so disappointed in you, to use the humans like this"_

Vergil appearing to trigger, his voice more demonic and heavy, his skin paler:

" I'm doing this FOR YOU!, FOR DANTE!, with Mundus dead I can BRING YOU BACK!"

Hearing Vergil's terrifying voice, Esme' turned around unable to see him like this. She covered her ears, the transparent Angel knowing where Vergil was going with this… and it wasn't good..

covering her ears, denying the truth Vergil knew all along

_" That's impossible Vergil, you can't"_

" No its not!, and **all this time you knew it was true**!"

_"Vergil stop…"_

" YOU KNEW!...and you never mentioned it, but why would you"

_" Vergil please …"_

" Is this a game to u?,… your soul would stay locked away tormenting me, when you **KNEW** you had a chance of **rebirth**"

_"Vergil Stop! Please…"_

But Vergil continued, his voice cracking slightly:

" When you could been here with me , alive, like u should have been!"

Esme now uncovering her ears, her spiritual projection making the room colder. She looked back at Vergil, opening her lips to confess:

_" You've. changed even Dante is starting to see.."_

Vergil then remembering **Alastor's words:**

"_their hearts are burdened with torment and this can possibly change __their affections__ "_

Vergil continued to look at Esme,:

" And so I have, …but you… you've changed as well haven't you"

_"…"_

The blue Nephilim furrowing his eyebrows, he continued:

" Have u ever considered how I felt **knowing you knew Esme**"

know Vergil's voice grew deeper almost beastly, she knew she hurt him . so she remained in silent the whole time..

" While Dante was out fucking, and killing his entire life, you know what I was doing.?!"

_"…."_

"On this fucking computer , trying to find a way to bring you back, to bring Dante back …to save Humanity and no women or amount of money **ever came close"**

**In a demonic fury the blue knight chucked a wooden chair across the room.** Esme shrieking…

"I tried to surpress...to forget, **no** other ever satisfied me,…I didn't want them to… the thought of what could have been IF YOU WERE STILL AlIVE"

_"Vergil… it wasn't your fault…"_

"….It was suppose to be **you under me those nights**…instead of those fucking whores…

Esme's closing here eyes, her spirit form fidgeting, becoming more transparent

"It was suppose to be you…" Vergil whispered,

turning his back on her he ripped off his pendant squeezing it in his palms.

_" Vergil what are you doing?,…please stop"_

" prove it, tell me you don't"

_" I can't..."_

"PROVE IT, SHOW ME YOU DONT"

Esme's soul could only be touchable within a small time frame, afterword she would return to her spirit form. As Vergil roared, she used her immortal power to physically stand before him, knowing she only had a couple of seconds.

" Esme…"

_" I cant , I fucking cant!…."_

She runs up to the blue knight . Vergil embraced her tightly knowing that they only had a mere seconds to touch before she returned to her transparent spiritual form

He grabs the back of her neck as they embrace, nuzzling through her hair , his gloves tightly holding her. With his masculine grip he pins her against the wall. Her hands on the smooth surface of Vergil's broad chest. She could feel his heart beat progressively increasing. His face now lowered to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips, his smooth perfect lips opening, anticipating.

Esme was now dissipating from Vergil's grip. His broad hands losing their grip as they graced her lower back . But know she was returning back to her spiritual form

"I'm doing this for you… for Dante, so we can all be together again. You cannot deny me of this…

* * *

**Can Vergil free Esme from her slumber?, is it the best thing?. Will our Red devil be victorious?**


	14. When Hell Comes Knockin

**:D back at it again. to all my fellow reader and writers, your comments and reviews are very valuable to me, i have a solid idea of where this story is going, and your comments help me get there faster :D!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 : When Hell Comes Knockin**_

Hearing Vergil confess in such a apprehensive state. Esme's spirit stood before him, knowing that it was her fault , she knew all along. Seeing the impressive man Vergil had become she felt maybe she was the one unworthy and that she died for this reason. But Vergil still stood tall and proud as ever that he finally said what he waited so long to say.

Still an overwhelming feeling burdened Esme's chest, how Vergil was able to use human girl in sincerity, for the sole purpose of a higher goal. As she appeared to dissipate back into Vergil's pendant.

The blue knight returned to hacking into Mundus's tower servers. Unbeknownst to him, Esme released her spirit again, this time preventing the glow so Vergil wouldn't know, she stood behind him observing him on the computer. The brown mahogany wood decorating his secret location, the Ox blood coach… and the huge monitor Vergil seem to obsess in. She watched as he typed away cracking his neck often. His broad V shaped back curved symbolizing his defined control. The ripples in his shirt as it hugged his muscles and gracefully covered his fit arms. Remembering what he had told her before _"It was suppose to be you under me those nights…"._

Esme couldn't help but blush, she imagined what the experience would be like. Having died at a very young age, her body was still able to grow with the protection of her guardian, the son of Fenrir, and with her soul resting in Vergil's pendant.

She was able to grow mentally to full maturity. As her mind, body and spirit were put to rest she gradually advanced to Ark status. Without ever feeling the sensual touch or romanticism from another man. She imagined how Vergil, would come at her. He was very observant as a child unlike Dante who was incredibly impulsive but lovable.

She observed his once long wavy hair, short and pristine, almost dashing, as it highlighted his smooth neck. Images of her under him made her heart flutter, she could imagine what it would be like to trace along his back and neck, to pull on his short hair, or fully be emerged by him. Feeling like a stranger to romantic gestures. She figured if Vergil was successful in her rebirth, if he was aware of her chastity?. The comparison of his child hood aura was something she was familiar with, but this mature man…was determined and mysterious.

Suddenly she hear the door swing open form the bottom floor two people stumbling upstairs. Vergil turned around quickly to see Esme's spirit standing there .

"Esme?, I don't want that wretched thing to see you" (Referring to Lilith)

hearing Dante heading upstairs with the demonic concubine. It was too late, Dante already walked in with Lilith , looking at his blue twin :

"I got our leverage bro"

Vergil looking at Esme's transparent figure than back to Dante. Slightly puzzled Dante **unable** to see Esme's spirit.

"What? What is it?"

" Nothing, it's irrelevant .. I see you were successful. good job brother"

Vergil now gazing at Lilith , with a noticeable disgusted look graced his face. Lilith know fidgeting to her purse on the dusty floor. Dante effortlessly kicking it away.

This profound attitude Vergil noticed in his twin and felt a slight tinge of jealousy over his affections for Kat. But he knew all too well Dante wouldn't admit to it. Dante , determined as he continued to point Ebony and Ivory, his gorgeous crafted guns at Lilith.

"No dice Barbie, you gonna do exactly as we say"

Vergil joining in, putting his arms on the chair gazing down at Lilith

" You should be feel lucky, we don't rip that monster out of you"

Dante looking at Vergil with a questioning, surprised, he assured Lilith:

"Were not going to kill you or your child, unless Mundus gives us what we want"

Lilith continued to look down, her skin slightly sinking. Her purple voracious lips twitching, in her bravery she snickered back at the two Nephilim brothers

" you know even if he falls. There will be other, I see the Ark attached to you "

Lilith looking at Vergil, she unlike Dante could see Esme's spirit behind Vergil's back.

Dante confused:

" what is she taking about Vergil?"

" Ignorance Dante, don't be fooled by this demonic skin bag"

Vergil than grabbed Yamato unbinding and revealing its silver beauty. Lilith shrieking in protest

"No please , please ok ill do what ever you want,"

Dante taking off his jacket and waving his arm in the air,

" Oh fucking gross, don't even put the thought in my head"

Vergil freely chuckled in amusement then looked over to his brother

" Dante, there's a camera on in the first draw of that cabinet, the charger is there too, "

Dante reaches into the dusty cabinet to find various sorts of electronic cables and devices, charging the camera. After words he ties Lilith to the chair and points Ebony to her demonic head

" Start talking Barbie"

Vergil standing in the corner, observing Lilith's reaction, he looked to his side to see Esme's spirit in disbelief. The blue knight looked at her with a quick wink, his clean cut smirk making her blush.

Even though Dante couldn't see her, Vergil continued to be reminded what he had to do and never the less the life he wanted to live after all this hell.

Lilith mumbling still terrified, yet assured that Dante would keep his word. She continued to mumble :

" you've already sealed your own fate, both of you, with Mundus down who would take his place?"

Dante agitated, adjusting Ivory

" If that thing comes back, , don't even think of running Lilith, I will find you and I will kill you"

" I wasn't talking about my baby"

her worried eyes looked at Vergil followed by Dante. The muscular red twin stood up and looked at Vergil than back to Lilith

" what ?"

Vergil folding his arms and leaning against the desk, sighed and explained:

" She believes that our old friend Esme is the key to summoning another Hell king Dante, as I've said ignorance "

* * *

Vergil stepped outside on the balcony, the small apartment located on the very rundown outskirts of Limbo city. Because of the location there were no cell phone frequencies, only Vergil's personal untraceable wireless. As he stared from afar while Leaving Lilith in Dante's hands.

In his privacy , Alastor sitting on a near by roof top greets him:

" My dear friend, its seems that time has become you"

A small sigh came from Vergil's smooth lips:

" I have questioned your species Alastor, yet I don't think I should slay you,… I believe you will be of use to me…"

Alastor knowing fixing his coat looking up at the balcony where Vergil was. His purple lips in a grievous state.

" You've got me, I am a demon, a demon rooting for Mundus's defeat"

" hmm its interesting , you are certainly not a hell king,…far from it in fact. What could be your agenda"

" I was simply imprisoned by Mundus, this heart bares only revenge"

" You will be wise to never cross my path then. "

Vergil's words caused Alastor to meet his icy gaze. The mysterious demon spoke again:

" Of course, I wouldn't even dare… you have my word… Son of Sparda"

Vergil looking in the distance. Alastor continuing:

" By any means I came to tell you that time is running out for her salvation"

Vergil's eyebrows caving in, his pendant sparking. With annoyance, Alastor has his attention.

" Mundus knows of her body, and attempts to kill Fenrir, her protector after he recovers Lilith"

"I see.."

" Once he has his unborn child safe, he will find her soul , possess it, and use it after you and Dante"

" That's absurd, it's not possible to posses an Ark in slumber"

" Nothing is impossible Vergil. With an Ark Angel on his side, the damage can be catastrophic…so may I recommend, stalling him perhaps?"

looking down on the rooftop where Alastor sat, the demon holding his hands together and gracing his fingertips to his mouth, an amused look dawned on his face. Vergil growing impatient

"What do you mean Alastor?"

"Killing his unborn child and Lilith, Mundus will be too hell bent and thus!, come after you instead of her…"

* * *

While Vergil remained on the balcony Dante continued to press Lilith. Sitting across from her, mean and bound, his fury radiating from his pores. His dark raven hair defining his features.

" What is doing to Kat,"

Points gun at Lilith's head, finger on the trigger.

" He's just torturing her, …"

She pauses after seeing Dante's face soften, a look of worry dawned on his face.

Lilith taken back, she gasped and looked at the son of Sparda

"A Nephilim and human?…"

" None of fucking business Lilith, unless u wanna chat with Ebony and Ivory"

" Please don't.. please"

" How bad is the torture?"

" By the time I left for the club Mundus had already beaten her,…."

Dante jumping out of the chair his back turned to Lilith, the demonic mistress continued:

" But…but.. Im sure once he knows I'm gone…he will cease on the human"

"Your saggy ass better be right" Dante mumbled under his breath. Know seeing the camera charged, he called Vergil to come back inside so they could commence, sending Mundus a message for the "trade".

* * *

By the end of the dusty pale grey day , the trade was somewhat successful. Mundus got the message pretty clearly, sending his demonic swat team with Kat to the pier. Alastor's words resonated with Vergil, the thought of having Esme used against him was something he would not tolerate, even if it mean welcoming Hell just a little early.

Dante completely shocked at Vergil's desire to shoot Lilith and her unborn once Kat reached him, the red devil certainly wasn't prepared for Vergil's randomness. He cursed at Vergil and dashed towards Kat's frail and limping body. Carrying her back to the car as the swat team unloaded rounds onto Dante's back. Gently placing Kat in the back seat , the medium laid down and avoided being in open fire.

" Told you I would come back.." a smirk settled on Dante's face.

"I never doubted you.."

Vergil effortlessly taking out Mundus's swat team and jumping back into the car. The Demon King was defiantly not up for the Bullshit, unleashing a twisted Limbo to stall the brothers. A few cuts ,bruises and near death experiences later , the Nephilim brothers made it back to their secret location.

* * *

As Vergil stood on the balcony looking to see if any of the demonic collaborators had followed them, he somewhat dreading going back inside to face Kat. Knowing that he could reciprocate the same feelings he had for her before, and the pent up hatred she must have for him.

He did care for Kat , but the mission seemed too greater to harbor feelings, even so that his heart longed for another, … _Esme_.

"_have I changed?" _ the thought settling as he began to see the sun set

While sitting Kat on the crates , holding her chin and observing her face, Dante let out a uneasy sigh

"Im so sorry Kat, I should've came sooner…"

The Nephilim cupped her chin, cleaning off the dirt and blood that was scattered on her young face. She twitched here and there as the pain seemed to sting, her face was sore, and her body felt like she was beaten to a pulp. Dante taking off his black gloves, maneuvering his hands to her arm, she squealed.

"I know it hurts like hell Kat ,but we have to get that bullet out"

the young medium bit her lip, quivering, Dante placed her hand on his shoulder

"its gonna hurt, so you can take it out on me"

a look of worry settled on Kat's face, Dante smirking

"Remember , I like it rough "

Kat let out an amused laugh that felt reminded of the deep pain of the bullet in her arm. As Dante moved his fingers in the Kat's wound, he held her close to his chest as she fidgeted in pain

"Its ok, Kat, I almost got it"

She buried her head in Dante's chest as he recovered the bullet, throwing it to the other side of the room. With haste he pulled out the first aid kit, to finish bandaging her wound. Kat watched as Dante tended to her in worry, she wondered why he still seemed upset, wasn't he happy to see her?

"Are you okay , Dante?"

Dante continued to wrap her wound quickly and efficiently, mumbling under his breath

"I can't keep letting you get in harms way, you've done enough,"

"Dante its okay, Im okay"

"No its not, I don't want you doing this to yourself anymore, I will not have you give your… "

"but Dante"

"Kat , I will not abandon you and Im **not** gonna feed you to the fucking demons either, end of story"

She stood quite as he wrapped up her wound, , wiping away the last trace of dirt from her cheeks, Dante's blue eyes wondering all over to examine her physical state. She began to feel the sensation of shyness come over her.

Until Vergil walked in, looking at her and Dante

The heat from Kat's chest began to rise, an uncontrollable sense of fury sent Kat's face to turn red, Dante holding Kat's shoulders

"Kat?, are you ok what's wrong?"

The young mediums eyes now fixed on Vergil, who decided to finally approach her.

With her unknown power Kat used her physic ability to levitate and send Vergil's laptop from the desk to the other side of the room, crushing it completely. He turned amazed looking at Kat

Dante completely shocked

"oh shit.."

both Nephilim brothers and Kat weren't aware of the extent of a medium abilities. The laptop almost hitting Vergil's head. Kat covering her mouth in disbelief

"I…I…..I didn't mean"

Dante intercepting Kat, placing her blue hoodie over her head.

"Kat.?..."

Vergil taking the hint, and leaving the room again. He knew she had loved him, and he wasn't able to open his heart to her.


	15. Sinister Victory

**I included some lines from the game to fit in with the story line. _Props to ninja theory :3**

**Dear fellow reader and writers, your comments and reviews are very valuable to me, I have a solid idea of where this story is going, and your comments help me get there faster xoxoxo**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Sinister Victory**_

After Kat's outburst, Dante decided to avoid the subject until after Mundus's defeat. At the same time he was proud that Kat finally showed some sass, in the unlikeliest of ways. Vergil grabbed his coat and cane, remaining outside at the moment. Kat still looking down at her hands in disbelief:

"_I have physic powers?…"_

She only knew of her astro-projection capabilities, but not this. She could imagine how she shocked Vergil. A tight ball in her stomach urged her to talk to him, but she couldn't pull herself to do it, he hurt her deeply, and the more it continued, she found the love for him fading.

As Dante tended to her, his ruthlessness and impulsive qualities completely contrast the red devil when he was worried. Dante was genuine, what you see, is what you get.

He came back to the location with some fresh cold water bottles handing one to Kat, he made haste knowing that Kat might feel uncomfortable with Vergil outside on the balcony. She figured with his laptop now destroyed, Vergil would come back in to scold her, but he remained outside lost in his thoughts.

"Dante,… I remember the layouts of Mundus's tower… while I was there I did some investigating…"

"That's awesome Kat, but you're defiantly not tagging along this time"

Dante chuckled lightly, as Kat held her henna tattooed hands on her lip. Looking to the other side of the room she urged Dante to grab the dusty chalkboard so they could get to work.

Drawing the layouts of Mundus's tower, Vergil stood by looking down at her as her fatigue made it hard for her to talk. Dante crouched next to her fragile frame comprehending and surrounding her.

While she explained , a flood of guilt crept over Vergil,

_"But it had to be done…"_

* * *

As the Nephilim brothers left, Kat laid her bruised body on the Ox Blood coach. She began to think again, of Vergil, saving her, teaching her, giving her a place to live and a reason to live for. Why wasn't she able to see that his Goals were so severe that he was desperate, cold and calculated.

She felt her arm beginning to heat up, she was healing steadily

"_Maybe Dante was right, I sacrifice myself too much…"_

Recalling Dante's handsome face gazing on her. The warmness in the pit of her arising at the thought of Dante smiling at her. Trying to push the feelings away, the thought of being close to Dante frightened Kat with bliss, she use to see him as a vulgar impulsive , sexually obsess man,…maybe she judged him too early in the game.

"_But why?, why do I?, feel this way"_

The nostalgia of memories she accumulated with Dante… his smirk when he fell into the chambers of the virility factory, his ability to scarf down slices of pizza with ease, his frantic face as he leaped toward her completely destroyed during the Order invade, the look of happiness when he rescued her placing her in the back of Vergil's car

"_I will not abandon you…"_

his words….

As Dante and Vergil made there way through Mundus's tower, hacking security lair traps and demolishing a variety of Demons in their path, they finally reached the demon kings head quarters. The experience however was quite warming, the brothers were able to bond within a few short hours, feeling a sense of completeness that they had lost over the years. As Dante dashed into Mundus's chamber, Vergil awaited for the Demon king to go all hell on Dante.

The thought made Vergil uneasy, sending Dante in, but by doing so he could close the Hell Gate with Yamato and give Dante a fighting chance. And Dante was completely gifted at pissing people off.

Hearing the Large uproar of Mundus's fury, Vergil fell back as the demon king flew with Dante out in his arms braking through the glass of the tower and onto a near by roof top. Now was Vergil's chance to close the Hell Gate, before Dante could be severely hurt.

Holding Yamato's silver beauty to the Hell gate and leaping on Mundus's desk Vergil used its power to try and close the demonic portal, but the power was too immense, so painful he began bleeding through his Blue gloves.

His pendant sparked and Esme's spirit appeared beside him, her six wings flowed out her eyes glowing, looking at Vergil. The blue knight smiled seeing Esme in her Ark form. In an inhuman and echoing voice she spoke:

"_Together now.."_

By this time Mundus pinned Dante down on the roof top, his giant hands and thumb seeping through Dante's skin causing an intense throbbing pain , causing Dante to fall into slight unconscious. Images of Eva resurfaced, her heart also being torn out by Mundus, Esme's last breath and Kat's suffering. But Vergil and Esme were successful thus destroying the Demon king's immortality.

Before meeting with Dante, Vergil saw Esme in Ark form staring at the closed Hell Gate. Another Angel appeared before Esme, She stared blankly than spoke

"_Gabriel?..."_

She quickly turned to Vergil

"_Go! Save Dante"_

Within seconds Vergil cut a portal a leaped through, coming through on the other side and saving his brother

"Leave my brother alone.."

After impaling Mundus with yamato, Dante took care of the rest, feeling his fury overwhelm him and throwing Mundus off the rooftop. A few moments late he later revealed his true form, Dante looking at Vergil

" Looks like we got some over time"

"Indeed brother, nothing we can't handle together"

Mundus let out a huge roar, his demonic form collecting all the nearby debris, standing stories above the Nephilim brothers

"I AM MUNDUS"

Dante retaliating:

"YOURE AN ASSHOLE"

* * *

A few looong hours later, the demon king was demolished, the two brothers stood in the debris, arms holding up one another. Both feeling complete and finally that things had gone right. They had avenged their legacy, hushing their childhood traumas, together…

Now that Limbo collapsed into the real world, the demons were now being exposed left and right, running away from the humans.

Holding Kat's good hand Dante escorted her to the top of a hill, accompanied with Vergil, who seemed more than proud of this Victory. Explaining how Limbo and the real world are intertwined. He turns to Dante

"Esme, we can bring her back, brother"

Dante still holding Kat's arm, Kat slightly confused. In her heart she knew of Esme's presence. Dante chuckled he looked onto the sunset.

"I knew bro, she helped me…"

Vergil turning to his twin:

"Dante .. it wasn't your fault…we have avenged our legacy.. now they all can rest"

Dante reached in his pocket pulling out a rusted grey key. Its regal gold design with Odin's demonic face and horns. He passes the key behind Kat to Vergil

"I recovered it after we took care of that asshole"

"Thank you, brother"

"What is it for?..."

"It is said we might be able to wake her…"

Dante completely surprised, Kat could feel his grip on her become tighter. Vergil continued:

"We'll all be reunited again.."

Dante looking at Vergil , nodding in acceptance, the three proceeded to the grandiose view of limbo city. Kat holding Dante feeling an overwhelming sensation of happiness, the red devil rubbed her hand and proceeded along. Vergil prancing forward:

Kat relieved:

"I never thought id live to see this day"

Vergil prancing along her side, with pride

"Limbo has collapsed into the real world, revolution is in the air"

Dante, resting Kat's arm on the twisted balcony looking forward at the new dawn of revolution:

"Free from the demons"

Vergil, his tone slightly changed, Deepening with desire

"Yes, free from the demons, ….the path is clear for us to rule"

Hearing Vergil confess his plans all along broke his brothers heart, even through Dante's tough exterior he was able to uncover the sinister plans. Everything seemed to happened pretty fast, the next thing Kat knew Vergil screamed

"STAY OUT OF THIS"

know the brothers holding their swords, Kat completely broken hearted , repeating

"_Useful?, ….I was just useful?"_

Dante couldn't talk sense into his brother, he turned to see Kat , her fragile exterior, without her none of this wouldn't have gone through… he had to protect her, protect humanity even from his flesh and blood.

As the brothers fought, clashing their swords, Kat held onto the broken trash can staring at Dante unleash hell, seeing him trigger was nerve wrecking, and scary.

From the corner of her eye she saw an Angel, with curly brown hair

"_Esme?..."_

Kat could see Esme's tears flowing covering her angelic cheeks , it wasn't had to tell her heart was broken too. She grew up with the twins, giving her life to save both of them , protecting Eva and Sparda's legacy. Know she stood watching Dante cut Vergil down.

Kat calling out to the Angelic spirit:

"ESME!"

Vergil turning away from Dante to see Esme's figure, her face completely heart broken. Vergil's eyes widened, distracted, Dante triggered, impaling him victoriously in the chest and sending him to the ground.

Esme looked at Kat, a small whisper emerged from her cracked voice,

"_please, save him…"_

Even though Vergil had betrayed her and Dante , he didn't deserve to die not like this, leaping towards Dante she urged him to stop. Looking at Kat's frantic face, she had suffered enough, they all had, no more, it was time …..to let things go…..

* * *

After the sinister victory, Vergil opened a portal a leaped through, but not after telling Dante:

"_I loved you brother…" _

_another part of him wanting to tell Kat "I'm sorry"_

_but he knew the damage was done, Dante was headstrong, and Kat would not forgive him, so he fled where they wouldn't follow…_

* * *

Vergil reappeared in a snowing area, cold like his defeat, like his heart had become. The feeling of betrayal sinking him into a depressed state. His pendant glows, but this time brighter than ever before…

He collapses on the ground, the area around him dead, the trees darkened. He feels her hand warming his neck and holding his head, she was here.

He opened his eyes slowly to see her sadden beautiful face in dismay. He coughs up blood, she wipes it away , pushing her curly brown hair out the way.

"I must be in unspeakable pain, if you can hold me like this ..Esme"

he let out a small smirk..

"_Why didn't u tell me, of these plans you had, …how could you?... your breaking my hea…"_

He coughs up more blood. She continued to hold his face closer to her chest, the snow lightly covering her hair and shielding Vergil.

"Esme…., they betrayed me…"

"_Vergil, this hunger for power, its killing you"_

"I need power, we were all suppose to rule together"

"_At what cost Vergil?…freedom?"_

Esme gracing her fingers along Vergil's cheek, his closed his eyes in response. Unbuttoning his black jacket she placed her hand on his wound, he let out a relief of pain. Trying to heal him…her power was deflected… In suspense she gasped,

"_This wound… , isn't healing because of rebellion, …it's your heart…"_

She ungloved Vergil's right hand to see "their" mark was disappearing. Her heart breaking , voice cracking, and moving his silver hair away from his eyes..

"_I can't lose you….not like this…"_

Esme now realizing why she was able to physically touch him for a long period of time…. He was dying…

" I need more power…"

"_Vergil… please stop letting this hatred consume you.."_

She looks down at him, know that he was in immense with pain . Esme's spirit was able to prolong its existence as held him on the rumbled grown. His massive body held in her fragile arms. His blood staining her silky white dress. She traced his her fingers cleaning the blood from his lips. The pain of seeing him so hurt and lost, swelled her face. As he laid in her arms, Vergil opened his eyes to look up at her. A small smirk graced his face:

"I guess now we can be together…even in death.."

Esme began to cry, unable to hold back:

"_No…no Vergil, your soul is tainted with this hatred…were you're going my spirit cannot follow…please let the hate go…so we can be together…"_

Seeing Odin's key in his pocket. She held it in her hand.

She screams, her soul in agony, … unable to believe that Vergil was going to die, the rift still between them. No it couldn't end like this..

She put her hand on his wound again desperately trying to heal him. Vergil's eyes widen and eyebrows furrowing,

"_Esme…"_

_his deep voice curdled in pain, yet pungent with desire…_

He gently runs his fingers through her curly soft brown hair, pulling her downwards. Esme meeting his oceanic blue eyes that started to close. The blue knight's soft bloody lips opening, they welcome her with their last bit of body heat. His lips meet hers, for the first time in years, gently pushing against her.

She embraces him running her hand along his neck. She can hear in him lightly moan than surge of pain and blood resurfaced. Tasting his blood, she felt the need to pull away, but he held her firm refusing to let her go.

He waited so long to show her…, his eyes lowered, entranced with a deep gaze… continueing, even in her protest:

Holding his massive shoulder blades in her arm. Feeling their warm sensation as their lips danced smoothly, his tongue gracing her lips requesting entry. Searching and messaging her in a smooth rhythm. He deepens the kiss, holding himself up with one hand and the other now grabbing her hair. As their heated passion commenced , both trying to gasp for air , than desperately and eager to return to each other's taste….

Without words, he showed her what she meant to him...

Everything else had seem to disappear

* * *

But there plead of romance had been halted, as Alastor appeared, his coat more redder, his eyes now golden and satisfied. Esme, still holding Vergil in her hands opening her 6 wings, signaling the demon to stay away.

With his ability Alastor rips off Vergil's pendant, the blue knight in complete surprise, he snickers trying to get up, knowing that with the pendant Alastor can take Esme too. Alastor with a faint smile and a sarcastic tone:

" Oh I'm too late for the party!"

he continues, holding the blue pendant in his claws, his medium length black hair now blowing through the snowy blizzard. Esme still holding up Vergil as he reached for Yamato. Alastor laughing:

" Right! Right!, I assume you thought we were friends of sorts, hah, a Nephilim!"

Vergil feeling his last bit of demonic rage surge through his veins…

" You will pay for this, Alastor"

" No I think ill just watch u sink into a darkness from afar instead",

He squeezed the pendant, forcing Esme's spirit to fall to the ground. Squeezing even harder to hear the Ark Angel in pain. Alastor chuckling:

"Ahh! Music to my ears!"

Vergil limping towards Esme in haste

"GET OFF HER! IM THE ONE YOU WANT!"

Alastor looks towards Esme, bending down to be eye to eye with the Ark Angel

"I could kill your blue knight, he's too weak.. **you know this Ark**"

Vergil coughing up blood, putting Esme behind him. Esme in complete dismay:

"Please, don't , take me instead…"

"ESME NO!, YOU WILL NOT"

she holds Vergil's face in her palm,

Alastor interrupting

" You are in no position for demands , filthy Nephilim,"

Forcing her angelic soul back into Vergil's pendant , Alastor leaves, only to hear the Son of Sparda's incredible roar of anger echoing through the dark skies.

* * *

After Vergil's leave, Kat reminded a lost Dante of who he was, reassuring him he did the right thing. Dante now standing firm, his demonic eyes glowing.

The sun starts to set and Kat puts her fragile hand on his chest. Dante looking at her and the rumbled city, "_where would they go now…"_ he wondered

" Dante we should get some rest, I know a spot we can lay low"

The Nephilm nodded , helping Kat to her feet, as the walked along the rumble. Dante feeling like he not only become stronger, but now he knew what he needed to live for, to protect freedom, humanities freedom, and her freedom.


	16. The Successor

**WARNING! :**** Vergil's Downfall DLC spoilers! ,_ its out know ! download! :D**

**Important! : Hiyo! fellow readers, so I decided this story will continue on and go through the events of Vergil's Downfall , which fyi.. was absolutely crazy. Incorporating some lines from the DLC , in this chapter.**

**Btw guys thank you for the comments , they mean so much you have no idea**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 : The Successor**_

In the scorching inferno, deep within the 2nd layer of Hell, a royal demonic predecessor laid slouched on her throne. The grandiose regal chair decorated with lustful imagery, and Cerberus engravings. Her biblical like chamber colored in crimson and multicolored marble floors, heated to the touch.

Her resemblance surprisingly looked that of a young teenager, which came due to sucking out the youthful souls that passed through her layer, for centuries. (clawed creature like exteriors being highly outdated)

Her skin; a polish teal color surrounded by her long raven black hair . Charcoal cracks adored on her feet, slender fingertips dripping acidic blood. Her face blossomed with deep rosy cheeks and purple lips, the orbs of her pupils a terrifying gold color.

Looking to her right, outside of the molten glass windows in the vast distance….

Overseeing the rocky mountains of hell, a demonic soul fell back to the outer depths. Its black massive darkness falling in defeat. The battered demonic body broken with its three eyes glowing and closing. The regal demon let out a expected sigh:

"_Oh Mundus,… you never stood a chance.. my dear unfortunate friend…"_

She continues to slouch , boredom overtaking her impatience. Until her demon knight resurfaces from a black demonic puddle with a blue pendant

"_Ah Alastor! , my darling, must you take so long, to make me wait with hunger"_

Alastor appearing with his bright red coat and shoulder length black hair, he grins and bows before his **master:**

"My dear **Balthazar, **I do appear before you a man of honor"

"_Oh spit it out already Alastor, time IS of the essence"_

" Just as you predicted, the Son of Sparda has fallen from his own flesh and blood, and I've recovered his amulet"

Alastor looks up with a devious grin reaching the demented sides of his face. Balthazar sighs and gets up from her throne, wearing a black transparent gown unveiling her naked body, it drapes longer flowing down the steps as she makes her way to her demon knight Alastor.

He hands her Vergil's pendant obediently, the blue color vibrant even in her acidic palms. She marvels at its beauty...

"_Mmm the perfect amulet… and the Ark's soul, sleeps within?, poor Sparda, you not that clever…"_

Alastor now positioned up to look upon his master:

"The Nephilim is dying now, I was able to recover it , during there little "reunion"

Balthazar laughs:

"_Oh Alastor, you bastard"_

Holding the blue amulet to her purple lips, kissing it tenderly:

"_Don't be shy Ark, come out and play"_

After a couple of minutes Balthazar squeezes the amulet in her hands forcing Esme's spirit to release itself. The Ark Angel burst through the pendant and onto the floor, Alastor grabbing her from behind, putting his hand over her breast, forcing her to face Balthazar.

"My dear Esme, there is someone id love for you to meet, my master of Hell linage…"

Esme wearing a silk white dress, her curly brown hair flowing down. Her bottom lip cut from her interrupted kiss. She feels Alastor's arms hold her back tightly against him, his firm hand squeezing one of her breast. Terrified and shaking Esme looks around:

"I'm…I'm in Hell?….."

She looks from the ground up at the royal Hell successor, mortified by Balthazar's demonic skin, her youthful look and her intense gold pupils

"Balthazar?…this..this cant be?…."

Balthazar approaching Esme in a seductive manner, while Alastor holds her down. Adjusting her long black hair to the side tilting her head, she yawns. Relishing the view of the terrified Ark Angel with reassurance, she cups Emse's chin.

Burning her Angelic skin with her acidic fingertips. Balthazar leans closer to the pained Angel. Esme whimpering:

"…Vergil…"

"_Yes your Nephilim,… he's dying as we speak,… but do not fear, we wont let him die this cruel fate, not just yet…"_

Esme frantic , the burning fingertips scoring and tearing through her skin with vitality. Unable to take the torment, Alastor in an excited response squeezes her breast slightly harder, she lets out warm tear.

Balthazar in hunger opens her mouth to sensually lick Esme cheek, moaning at the pure taste of Esme's tear. She could see Balthazar's naked body under her black garment , her breast pungent with excitement over the Angel's suffering. The demonic successor continuing:

"_He can be of use to us,… as of now he is falling into his own personal hell, and with our help , he will come out much stronger"_

Esme screaming , Alastor losing his grip

"NO ..TAKE ME… PLEASE… PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM…please.."

"_No no , he will indeed suffer!,…. he's a son of Sparda he will manage. You see as his spirit dwells in this limbo, I will be placing some fruits of hatred to torment him, exposing his fear…so all that he will desire….. is more absolute power…"_

Balthazar laughing , tightening her delicate robe

"_With this, your Nephilim will be so power hungry to obtain his Angel again,… you do remember how Mundus came to power don't you?"_

Esme's hazel eyes widening , glassy with sadness " Gabriel?"

"_Yes Gabriel, the blood lust between Ark and Nephilim, will guarantee my rain of Earth, to finish what Mundus started, (chuckles)… or at least tried to"_

"Than I will deny him.." Esme lowering her head in defeat.

Balthazar glowing her eyes picking up Esme's chin again. The pain breaking through her soft cheeks. With reassurance she grins:

" _You really think the Nephilim wont seek to devour his partner!? . Especially when all he craves is power!, " _

Balthazar licking her lips with enjoyment, she continues:

"_You should thank me…, you both will enjoy the sensual pleasure of tasting each other... in the fruit of your ecstasy….."_

Flickering her tainted fingers off Esme's face and onto the air, continuing:

"_And thus your blood lust will help me remain on earth, with my knight and a strong spawn of Sparda.. wonderful isn't it?"_

Esme falling to ground in defeat ,

"…Vergil…"

" _His heart will be consumed by darkness, and you will be his only light,… we all know he will be brave enough to consume you then."_

The royal demon kissing her acidic hands, her purple lips making a sucking sound

"_I've long waited to taste the blood lust of a Nephilim and Ark Angel"_

Returning to her throne, with Vergil's pendant. She cuts a tiny piece off the blue amulet ,Placing the shard in her silky pocket. Esme looking up in terror and confusion:

"What …what are you doing!?"

"W_hat do you think Ark?, your Nephilim will get you and his pendant back, however..."_

Holding up the tiny blue shard piece

"_We're just gonna hold onto this piece for leverage, just in case you decide to fuck with our plans. With this tiny piece , I can still posses your spirit… that is if I grow impatient with your delaying"_

Before Balthazar could force Esme's spirit back into the blue amulet , Alastor took a quick lick on the Angels neck, his hot tongue tasting Esme's flesh.

Esme in complete torment, thinking of Vergil as she held him in the snow, his soft lips... his blue gaze…their unexpected kiss..

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Limbo city…**_

The sore medium and reborn Nephilim walk along the broken streets of Limbo city, citizens picking up rumble, unaware of the true fight that had taken place before them. Soon however they would find out . Now that Limbo had collapsed into the real world the two somewhat merged and the Demons unable to hide under mortal skin.

He held Kat's injured hand , supporting most of her body weight, some staring at Dante and his unusual white hair. Looking towards the fragile medium , Dante remained with an uneasy expression. His grip on her was soothing, she could feel his strength and protectiveness. Fidgeting from the pain every now, she mumbled:

"I have a small apartment , near the remains of …the order,... we can lay low there"

Dante nods, a small smile formed on his curvy lips:

"Yeah, my trailer is pretty much of the charts"

The two chuckle at the remembrance of the hunter demon and his defeat, along with Dante's unfortunate trailer. After recalling the memory, Kat realized that Dante didn't have a home anymore…

Her apartment was particularly small. At the time Vergil had insisted to effortlessly give her a bigger place, but a comfort in her dwelled when she realized that it would be greedy to ask much from him. At the time he was her savior, _what more could she ask?..._

After finding their way through the rubble and the destruction this freedom has caused , she couldn't help but notice Dante grip on her becoming more firm. Taking a short quick glance she saw him looking around too, with a very serious expression, almost as if his reality had set in.

They finally reach Kat's small one bedroom apartment, the walls painted white with little furniture. The young medium surprised her place was left untouched. Though the location was near the pier , secluded for demon collaborators who could possibly recognize her from prison Hell Fire.

The cozy apartment, painted with tinted cream white walls , a spacious bathroom with extra towels, and a warm atmosphere. Her bedroom fitting a twin size bed. Which was hardly used, being her insomnia kept her working at the Order. But it didn't matter, she felt more protected and now with the red devil staying by her side, her home felt more welcoming.

Once settled in ,Kat left her black tube in the living room. Dante taking off his jacket, and looking around , observing the little trinkets and pictures Kat had lying around. She disappears however to her room to fetch extra towels for her and Dante to get cleaned up, they both looked rugged and torn. Physically and mentally. Handing him the extra towel Dante grinned:

"Cant wait to see me naked again huh?"

Kat giggles lightly from their first meeting:

" I already have…sorta?"

"Yeah I look like hell, thanks Kat, ...I'll be out of your way soon"

"Where are you going?"

"This is your home, I wou…"

"Stay…"

Interrupts him in mid sentence, lowering her head.

Nodding silently Dante gets up from the coach, placing his huge hand on Kat's slender shoulder. She looks up, curling her tattooed fingers. He sighs and looks her in the eye, not much was needed to be said, it was a new beginning: she needed his protection.

While Kat could hear Dante, running the shower, she nestled herself on the coach. Looking at her small coffee table , the Ark book remained nestled on the oak wood surface, with a sheer cover of dust.

"Hmm? I thought I gave this back to Vergil?"

Opening the ancient book again, she continued where Vergil and her left off about Ark Angel Gabriel and his grim history. Furring her eyebrows she reads a disturbing passage. Unable to keep it herself she calls at Dante. The nephilim enjoying his hot and steamy shower, the mist escaping from the bathroom door and into the living room.

"Dante…"

Echoing with the trickles of warm water in the background he replies:

"Yeah, what happened Kat?"

"That Ark Angel I was telling you about, it says here that he was tormented by a demon knight named Alastor, giving false representations and thus being used to bring Mundus to power….it doesn't have any record of his death?..."

A slight pause was heard in the bathroom, the droplets of water stopping. Kat gazing towards that bathroom, to see Dante emerged wearing only the spare towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing his muscular body clean and pristine ,Kat looked away. His triggered silver hair still wet and glistening. Lowering her eyes towards his feet, she could see his strong built calf's flinching. He was walking towards her: .

"Kat…."

She stood up, unaware if there did something wrong.

Now meeting Dante's blue grey eyes concerned, something had bothered him. In shyness she lowers her head again, seeing the water drops circle around his amulet , cascading down his chest. With defiance she looks up. He speaks with a tinge of sadness in his voice:

"No more of this demon crap right now, lets call it a day"

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be,… besides we gotta get u cleaned up too"

Reaching to her wounded arm, Dante unravels her bandage. Kat feeling extremely nervous ,gently unzippering her blood stained sweater. She looks up at the Nephilim again, surprised he was still wearing only a towel…

Carefully he helped her take off the dirty sweater. Feeling her cheeks rose up, at Dante's careful expression, accompanied by a warm sensation his strong naked hands provided. Tending to her mortal wound with worry was somewhat intense for Kat.

An unwavering feeling caught up with her however , remembering the cruelty and duality of her demonic stepfather. With scarce tramatization she backs away from Dante's touch,

"Kat?..."

" I just…"

"Right….the night mares …"

A warm sensation rolled off her pink cheeks, only to be encircled by Dante's arms. With her sweater on the floor and her loose stained shirt, Kat could feel the young Nephilim's chiseled body embracing hers. His wet hair gracing her side.

Letting go of her fragile body, careful not applying pressure on her arm, Dante backs away. A slight moment there eyes meet, close enough to feel each others breath. Her eyes expanded as she was now leveled with his lips. The blue-grey abyss of his eyes wandering down at hers. A gravitational pull between them urging for a outcome.

But this emotion was foreign for Dante, unable to comprehend this tension he slowly turns away , heading to the bathroom to run the water for her shower.

* * *

_** In a snowy lifeless dim realm:**_

The Blue knight laid, curdled in the bloody snow, his demonic and inhuman roar stretching through the skies. Esme once again ripped apart for him, giving herself again for his protection. His heated anger of feeling betrayed by his own flesh and blood, the torment of being unable to protect her from a dark destiny.

Reaching for Yamato that laid obediently by his side , covered in light snow. He Lifted his broken body, limping in despair to an angelic statue. Its saddened face mimicking his inner depression, the hands reaching out to him, reminding him of the warm aura his mother, Eva had given him and the smooth touch of Esme's palm when he tasted her lips.

He reaches Eva's grave, gazing at their old family portrait, to which Sparda's face cracked, like the forbidden entity he was. Coughing up blood, the son of Sparda confessed:

"What happened to us father?, they betrayed me , I wasn't strong enough to protect her again, there's nothing left"

but death had embraced the fallen nephilim ,as he collapsed on the broken cold marble of the grave…

his soul being warped into a traverse portal, burning along with other souls to his own personal and crafted hell.

He awakens, his hair covering his darkened bruised face. Colorful sores decorated his high cheekbones. The outlines of his black cape torn and stained. In his view another fragmented form of paradise appeared, the crimson dusk giving the mansion and unwelcoming persona. He hears a soft and worried voice:

" _Vergil… Vergil"_

"Mother?"

Approaching the distorted mansion , a flock of blood hungry demons resurface. In automatic response he reaches for Yamato to trigger, forgetting the plague Alastor brought upon him

" My amulet…its gone.."

but there was no time to waste, his predators were ready to wipe away his existence, or prolong his torment. His fury however knew no limit as he sliced through them victoriously to gain entrance back into his old home.

Once inside the catastrophic hallways, of debris and crumbling fixtures he stumbles upon an astro projected memory of him and Dante play fighting. Dante repeatedly wielding his little wooden menace at his brother:

"G_ive up Vergil!"_

"N_o!"_

"_Im gonna get the girl!"_

Vergil watched as his younger self fell to defeat, reminding him of the current future. Feeling a slight tinge burning through his palms, he takes off his blue glove, to witness the mark that him and Esme share ….was fading.

Retruning into the crumbled ruins of Eva's garden, a pure sphere of light shines before him:

"_Vergil…my son… your… your dead, your trapped here just like me ...but you still have a chance the light!, follow the light and get out of here!"_

"Ok…"

Unable to comprehend the realty before , he manages to pull himself forward, only to run into, what appears to be the medium fragile girl he left behind..Kat

Joining her an Impressioner demon ready to tear her apart, Vergil on the move to slay the ferocious demon

"_Vergil! No wait!, your in danger"_

suddenly a cold thick blade pierced his chest from behind, curdling up the blood from his throat opening his previous gash. It a hologram of Dante. Deepening the blade with satisfaction:

"_How does it feel brother? To be beaten again, no wonder Esme left you, your still weak"_

As the cold blade left his body ,he falls again, deeper into his madness. At last he awakens in a lifeless desert, with an unrecognizable dark taunted figure approaching him. The reality of hell was resurfacing as the figure lowered itself to meet Vergil's face.

To his surprise it looked exactly like him , but paler, with its eyes warped into a dark abyss. It's black veins stretching across its face, the same cape, but reversed in white. Vergil in disbelief gazing at the figure's spiked hair and purple lips.

_Was this him?_

_ his "Hallow self?"_

The Hallow Dark being reached into Vergil's chest , gripping the insides of Vergil's wound. Speaking, his dark deepened voice in anger:

"_Look at you… you failed, Sparda gave you everything and now you have nothing"_

Deepening his grip further into Vergil's insides:

"_Everyone you cared for, loved , has turned their back on you, you even lost the Ark you were destined to be with , cause your pathetic!"_

In the battered knights view he see's his heart overgrown , wounded and pulsating

"My heart?"

The hallow figure releasing his grip , standing before him in determination:

" _You can't change the past, but if you could what would you do?"_

A flash of images graced Vergil's mind, remembering his ruthless towards Kat..., towards humanity, the disappointment he caused Esme, her angelic words:

"_Vergil…you're breaking my he.."_

An intense light stings his eyes as he is transported into another traverse, ending up in the distorted city streets of Limbo. Encountering what appears to be Kat, being followed voraciously by the imprisoner demon.

He calls out to the regal monster without hesitation

"Over here!"

Dueling with his last bit of strength, the imprisoned demon flees. Leaving Vergil to follow Kat into an abandoned church.

_Could that really be her?, if he was dead and sent here why was she here too?, this wasn't right?_

Eventually he caught up to Kat released that she was okay. The demon unexpectedly tossed her to the side and fled again. Confusing Vergil, as he was ready to slay the monster

"You ok Kat?"

She pushes her self up, but aura wasn't the same, her voice deeper with a demonic anger, her once smooth skin cracked and her eyes unwavering. She laughs and gazes into Vergil's blue eyes:

" _I'm fine… but your dead, its funny you had to die to understand humanity, you know I use to be jealous of her, but now..now she can have u, your weak almost pitiful"_

Vergil retaliating, _could this be Kat?:_

" I gave you a home, a reason to live I saved you from the demons remember?"

" NO you used and betrayed me, and your brother,…. Dante now that's a real man"

Her voice growing Darker , as her fangs were more pronounced , violently transforming herself into a merciless demon. At this point it was clear that he was tricked, and what had appeared before him wasn't Kat….. With immediate response he impaled her with Yamato, destroying the darkness of her being.

Watching the ashes of Kat's body disintegrate and flow through the dusty air. Vergil came to the reality that it was a **false projection of her**, however in his heart he knew she hated him.

What he ultimately killed was his compassion for her, for humanity.

* * *

**Yep. So Balthazar is indeed a woman! lol. Though that would make her a Hell Queen, obviously lol. Nonetheless part of the royal family of Hell Kings, along with the defeated Mundus, thus making her his successor. **

**The second layer (*according to Dante's Inferno) is that of lust *hint hint!**

**Alastor is her demon knight, as Sparda was to Mundus. :D!**


	17. Fallen Deception

**Warning: Vergil's downfall spoilers – Lines also incorporated from the game , belonging to the creative minds at Ninja Theory :3 **

**I'm happy you guys enjoy the story! :D, I try to match the duality of both Dante x Kat and Vergil x Esme , more so because both have demons in the closet hehe :D and we get to see how the people in their lives are effected by it…**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Fallen Deception**_

Returning to the deserted lifeless desert, his hallow self stood with a satisfied grin. It's pale skin defining the black abyss of his eyes. Pools of wavering dark forces engulfing the sinister figure. The blue knight stood before him, his eyes quenched with red hate. The hallow entity chuckles:

"_How does it feel?.., your stronger now , you can get her back. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" _

"Power…"

"_Absolute power Vergil. __**You**__ are a son of Sparda,…. become __**THE**__ son of Sparda" _

The mission ahead become more clearer… he had to overturn the love for his brother. Silencing his torment. And so he proceeded to the outer skirts of this crafted hell .

Upon warping through multiple traverse paths, he caught up with a hallow form of Dante.

Inversed in white with similar black eyes that gawked back . Snickering at Vergil's current state, he wasted no time in insulting him . The high edge of a distorted ruin, Dante stood elevated:

"Welcome to hell bro!"

" I don't have a brother anymore"

"Cute, …you know, I was the one living in the slums while you enjoyed a **comfortable life**. You don't belong anywhere!,…. that's why you're here, that and I killed u"

A delighted and satisfied grin settled on Dante's face. Seeing that Vergil was on the route to follow him. Dante advancing away from his brother, taunting him as he lost himself in the combusted streets of Limbo and back into the hallways of Paradise:

" Are you following me?, …. you know u cant keep up with your big brother Vergil!"

A heated anger arose in Vergil deepening his hatred for Dante, what was once lost had became resurfaced and bound. Growing up and being faced with the reality that his twin was stronger….but that was all going to change now…

Sending a crumbled bus at the red devil, Dante emerged injured as he climbed his way out the walls:

" Damn..I hate public transport"

Eventually Vergil caught up with his charismatic twin. Grabbing his hallow neck and slamming him across the walls, his screams of fury echoed. The hallow Dante continuously being thrown around like a rag doll. A loud combustion was heard there after and with that Dante fled again, causing the blue knight to be more impatient

In the midst of the crimson dusk, he approached a statue of Nephilim Assiel, Dante nestled on its wing trying to recover. But no time was famished, as Vergil had caught up to him.

On the lower ledge of the Nephilim statue Alastor hid, his clawed fingers gracing his lips with bliss:

" _Let it consume you spawn of Sparda" _

Bashing the weakened form of the hallow Dante, Vergil implied his brother with Yamato, sending chunks of blood cascading from Dante's mouth:

" We aren't so funny now, … what ? no comedic line this time Dante?"

With his dirty gloved hands he pulled the red pendant of the nephilim , a frantic Hallow Dante pleading for mercy. As the blade deepened , the nephilim was instantly turned into crimson and gold ashes. Returning to his hallow self, the reversed white figure approved the accomplished mission. Looking over to Vergil's heart as another wound was only one remained … Handing his hallow self Dante's pendant which rendered useless being that it only responded to Dante. The hallow Vergil astonished with delight, with a dark and sadistic tone:

"_**She**__ gave it to him, why don't you see Eva?. Show her what you've done!, …he was always her favorite!_"

With haste he journeyed to close the last gap in his heart. Hearing the screams of his mother, as she was now tormented by the impressoner demon. The flawless sound of his mother scream alerted the blue though he had grim news to tell her, slaying the beast that dare made his mother scream became the first priority. He was truly was dead, if she was really here with him.. Gliding from the disfigured geography of limbo, he arrived at her grave. Swiftly running deeper in her chamber, only to see the beautiful red haired Angel being tossed by the demon. Unleashing Yamato, Vergil commenced to rid the demonic plague, slaying the monster.

After words, as its colossal body laid on the floor defeated, he was slightly thrown off by meeting the gaze of his mother's spirit. She was just as beautiful as he remembered_. __Did she treat Dante like her favorite?... was it really true?…no he couldn't back away now, if his hallow self was telling him so then it must be…it must be the truth…._

Eva stood before him , unbelievably happy to see her little Vergil now a grown man,…but something was off… as a worried mother she addressed… what happened?

" He's dead… I Killed Him…"

Eva knew the only person her son could be talking about was his twin. Her beloved Dante. A stabbing pain sent Eva falling to the floor as Vergil threw Dante's pendant to her knees. She truly loved her sons equally, but now she saw a overwhelming darkness taking over her Vergil.

_"You what?, how could you?... he was your brother?..."_

"He was your favorite!, you admired his impulsiveness"

_" I've always loved you equally,… haven't you learned anything we taught you!"_

"…"

_"Look at me Vergil!"_

"Everything you taught me was wrong!, you gave me power and nothing else!"

_" I brought you into this world , gave you love,… you saved me from this to break my heart?..."_

" I came to say goodbye mother…"

_"What have you become!?"_

With an unexpected sting of sadness and despair , the nephilim didn't feel anything, he was becoming more and more hallow…. With this hollowness he would confuse it for power

_"Vergil… don't leave me!"_

Her cries were heard as Vergil left the tomb, sealing the entrance so no other demon could taught Eva. He would leave her to her thoughts… Now the agenda was unclouded, he needed one more piece and it lied on the chest of his hallow self, his pedant…

The last wound of his heart had closed. His hallow self grinned with amusement, than frowning afterwords, as he could see Vergil's gaze now fixated on his pendant.

"You have something that belongs to me"

The hallow entity gripped his pendant

"Its mine!"

"Than I'll take it.."

Reaching for Yamato, he battles his hallow self. Though the obstacle wasn't as easy. every move that Vergil made his opposite knew all to well and countered. A mirror image of tricking oneself.

At last he remained victorious , impaling the darker form with the steel beauty of Yamato. With desperation his opposite begged for him not to depart with the necklace

"VERGIL! Please , were one in the same"

With fulfillment, he ripped the amulet off. Fully built he destroyed the mental bearings of his old self. What had remained was a malevolent entity , heartless and craving the infinite goal of power.

Reawakening , surrounded by the dusk of his mothers grave, back in the real world, he gets up to dust the dirt from his black cape. A surge of energy followed through his muscular body chilling his veins, abundant demonic energy. He turns away from his family portrait, his pupils gleaming red

"Im free now father.."

A dark pool forms ahead of him, emerging is none other than the demon knight Alastor. His red cape flowing in the dirt debree, smirking with his contoured purple lips:

"My, my! spawn of Sparda, this looks suits you well"

within mere seconds the blue knight impaled Alastor with Yamato, its sliver lining piercing the deceptive demon's flesh. Forcing him to the ground.

Alastor in complete shock at the amount of strength Vergil had been reborn with. Spitting out blood to look upward in his blue eyes, sharper and pristine from when they last saw each other.

From there last meeting the son of Sparda was adored scratches and bruises, torn outerwear and a gloomy expression. But this new man who stood impaling him victoriously was clean and regal, most of all..confident in Alastor's demise.

"Wait …wait!, I didn't kill your Ark , she's with you!, see?!"

As the crimson drops leave Alastor's purple lips he points at Vergil's pendant that hovered above him, glowing like a star The blue knight smirks , deepening the blade into Alastor's chest, merging him with the dirty ground. Repositioned closer to Alastor's gaze:

"You will **never ** touch her again"

Releasing Yamato's grip on the demon knight, Vergil grips Alastor's red collar to bring the weak demon on his knees :

"Any last words demon filth?"

"Spawn of Sparda… you wish to be reunited right?,… you must **kill** the son of Fenrir, her protector…"

"Interesting, your last words actually serve a purpose"

Hacking up blood, Alastor looks up to his executioner. Yamato's blade settling into Alastor's neck

"Hmph"

A sleek sound was heard thereafter, Yamato covered in demonic gore. Leaving the degrading scene , Vergil left to his next destination his real home, Paradise.

* * *

_Dawn had set in Limbo city, _

Warm water cascaded along Kat's fragile body. It had been a while since she taken a thermal shower. The warmness of the water helped ease the tension in her muscles and the random bruises that decorated her stomach.

Tracing them with her henna covered fingers she begins to remember the siege of the Order, …her friends that were caught in the crossfire,…innocent, and hardworking people. Then to Vergil's weak stare as he left her and Dante to leave to an unkown destination:

"_Would he ever come back?.."_

"_Is he still alive?" _

Her drenched hair hugged her the outlines of her face, as she increased the showers water pressure. A sharp sting tingled Kat when the pressure hit her wounded arm.

"Ah…shit!…"

Overhearing footsteps on the other side of the bathroom door, she knew it was Dante, listening in, making sure she was ok. His footsteps move away and into the thought of him checking up on her warmed her chest, she didn't want to burden Dante with sympathy.

Washing off the dried blood from her face, she remembers seeing Esme for the first time. Standing above Vergil as he fell to defeat. Having never seen an actual Angel, the realization hit kat when she remembered Vergil turning away from Dante and looking at Esme's transparent spirit. Never in her time with Vergil has she seen him look at another with longing and despair.

Remembering Esme's multiple wings, made her questions Dante's lineage,

"_Could he have wings too?, even if he half demon?" _

After drying herself off slowly, she reached for her new clothes, still adoring her signature shorts and white shirt, but now a new purple hooded sweater. Refreshing in itself to wear new clothes after all this time. Working endless hours at the Order she worried less about fashion.

Stepping out into her small living room she sees Dante in his usual grey shirt staring outside, the warm sunrays outlining his shadowy muscular blue-grey eyes focused on the demolished city a few blocks ahead, crossing his arms, lost in thought…

Zippering up her sweater she went into her bedroom, after all this series of crazy events she could now finally rest. Stretching her limbs under the cover, her green eyes still watching Dante in the living rom. The dark pools of her eyes fell deep into a restful Dante looked ahead past the factories where the destruction was, he pondered again about what Phineus's message:

" _The sucesssors… after Mundus, who will take his place?"_

The dialogue from Kat's ancient book of the hell kings in order would be of some insight. With the Hell Gate closed, _was it even possible for another asshole to take his place?_ He wondered.

Little tiny whimpers came from Kat's bedroom as Dante walked by, he could see her asleep under the covers, her injured arms falling on the edge of the bed. Walking in he heads for an extra pillow, gently and carefully placing it under her arm for support.

The fatigue had came to him know, even though he wasn't human, his body still craved sleep every now and then. Walking around the other side of the bed, he leans against the head board slightly drifting off. For a moment he gazes at the fragile medium's calmness, in complete contrast to the impulsive life he's lived.

The days were mostly drags and the nights were filled with booze and women. But these satisfactions only lasted for a short period of time, and the gap never really closed,... until he awakened. Looking at Kat's hair scattered over the pillow, Dante's eyes grow tired as well. He slouched next to her side, passing out on the pillow next to her. As the two lay in slumber , Kat gravitated towards Dante's warmness, eventually both of his legs wound up on her bed. The radiation of his aura was soothing.

Because of the frequent nightmares she found herself often waking up from time to time. When she did she could see Dante's calm face graced against the pillow his dark eyebrows relaxed, and the strands of his silver Mohawk laying on his forehead. He was egnamatic to her though, once he fixated him self on her bed she moved closer to him, watching the narrow cuts in his eyebrows fluctuate

"_Maybe he's dreaming.."_

Moving to closer to his warmness , he lifts his broad arms over her. While still asleep , he encircles Kat's small body closer, so her head was now laying on his smooth chest. The rhythm of Dante's breathing helped her fall to slumber, without a nightmare in sight.

The beat an rhythm of his breathing was smooth and consistent, somewhere deep in this beautiful rhythm , a thumbing sensation came about, his heart. It took Kat a while to realize that it wasn't the normal pace of a human. It's speed was more increased and deeper in pulse.

Awoken she slowly sets herself up. Resting her weight on her good arm, turning to her side she sees Dante still encircled around her. His handsome face relaxed and lost in sleep. Suddenly a devious grin adorns his lips, sending Kat to quickly look away

_"Was he dreaming?, or did he know she was staring at him this whole time?" _

Leaping from the bed she heads to her small kitchen, fortunately all that was accessible was... Cereal.. With this new world order taken place there was hardly time to do some heavy grocery shopping. Hearing the thumbs of Dante strolling into the kitchen after her, she reaches into the refrigerator to pull out the only beer in the fridge. A small smile settled on Dante's face:

"Thanks,… never took you for a beer drinker"

A warm sensation settled on Kat's cheeks, she stops pouring her cereal to look over to an amused Dante who positioned his defined arms on the kitchen counter

"um.. Its root beer…"

Unable to resist the temptation to laugh Kat's pulls up her purple hoodie. Looking around at her kitchen she realizes that it needed some cleaning and attentive work.

As the young medium was lost in thought rumbling through the cabinets for cleaning supplies, Dante cracked the old root beer bottle. Adjusting the new black shirt Kat gave him, that surprisingly fit well, conturing the outlines of his abdomen and waist. Flicking off the root beer cap he takes a sip, observing the Kat's quest to fix her kitchen… it was not too long after he realized he was staring at her …for a while..

* * *

_The sun set on the ruins of the forgotten regal mansion,_

a portal opening in the main hallway. New blooming shrubs uprooting themselves through the marble cracked floors. The dark Nephilim, shielding his eyes with his fedora avoiding the sun's rays.

He gently lifts his palms to his amulet, since the travel it had been glowing rather freqently like an sos signal. He knew she was worried, and paradise would be a perfect place for their reunion.

His gloved thumb tracing his blue amulet smooth and tenderly, a warm burst of celestial light formed before him. Esme appeared, her silky white dress was slightly torn, her transparent figure walking up to Vergil's dark aura

"_Vergil…. Your alive!…."_ A gasp of awe leaving her lips. Her eyes redden and glassy, a cease between her eyebrows formed:

"_Vergil?..." _

Unveiling his blue eyes from his dark fedora he looks upon the Ark with a new gaze, of satisfaction. Unshielding Yamato, he squeezes his palm hurting his hand

"_Vergil?..." _

With is conflicted pain he warped behind Esme, she could feel his breath behind her neck…

The thick black collar of his coat brushing against her shoulder, lowering his head she could feel his soft silver hair gracing her cheek. He growls at the light scent of her spirit, bring her closer

"_Vergil, Im so happy your alive.. I didn't now what I would do with.." _

Tracing his soft nose down her neck , she lets out a faint moan,

"_Vergil…please"_

Seeing his massive hand holding her waist dominantly, his palm still bleeding , healing at steady speed. Closing her eyes to feel the dark nephilim embrace her with possession, there was something off about him. His curvy lips reached her ears and he whispered in a seductive and entrancing tone:

"Im here with you again…and the previous affairs are all in the past now"

encircling his arm around Emse's waist, the shock of this new ark aura had become increasingly noticeable, his voice was more deeper and sinister,.

His heated body warming from behind her… something was missing about him

" Im stronger, more than ever before…"

She hears his demonic side lower closer to her neck. His growl as he nuzzled through her hair , easeful lips gently pressing against her neck closer to her collar bone .

Each kiss tenderly sending her spirit vibrational tingles .Trying to decipher why she felt uneasy became difficult , as his light kisses drowned her away pushing the concerns to the side. Never knowing the boy she grew up with was now a man pulsating against her.

Unable to release from his grip , she places her palm on the back of his neck urging him to stop, being that it was impossible to concentrate.

"_Vergil, you had been deceived…. A new demon king plans to rise…, I fear tha.."_

"That doesn't matter…"

"_What?,,, how could it not?.. Vergil they sent you into that limbo on purpose…I thought Id never see you again…"_

A sharp pain hit Esme's chest as she was surprized by Vergil's reaction. Griping her soft smooth fingers on the front part of her dress. Even though the dark son of Sparda continued holding her from behind she cold feel a large distance between them

_Who was this man before her?_

loosening his grip on her feeling her discontent, only to forcefully turn her around to face him. Unable to look into his eyes afraid of the new persona has taken over her Blue knight.

Her brown eyes wander along the silver blue embroidery of his jacket. The deep dark texture of his collar, the rythmatic motion of his broad chest as he breathed against her. His dark voice deeper than usual:

"And here I stand before you, relinquishing all that had stopped me before. Any unworthy threat that comes before us…. Will meet the same fate Esme"

Slowly the Angel looks up, his smooth curvy lips, familiar in its beauty. High check bones mounted with prestige. his blue eyes intensified and glowing. Cracking under the dominance of Vergil's presence she whispers:

"_Vergil… Balthzar, she.."_

"It means nothing to me"

"_Vergil?... how can It no…"_

With his swift fingers he aggressively squeezes his pendant, the action causing Esme's spirit to freeze, and become numb.

She looked up the son of Sparda unable to move with wide eyes of disbelief that he would do such a thing.

" _This isn't you Vergil!" _

Feeling the tightness of her being halted in time, the blue knight approaches her. Placing his cane to his side lowering his head toward her. The smooth heated breath that danced along his lips now met her face , lowering further and tracing against her chin. She could feel the curvyness of his lips press against the nape of her neck, with a deep exotic hum.

Her body feeling a warm tingling sensation course through her, unable to ignore his animalistic hunger for her, slowly she closes her eyes. With her spirit frozen she was powerless.

The sensitivity of his plump lips press against her light and delicately. He smirks, lifting his defined chin to her ear, wrapping his broad arms around her waist and back.

"Soon when your reborn our little moments wont be so little..."

Lost in the heat of his touch, she failed to realize that her blue knight's power was very much a similar aura to a demon king…


	18. We Are One

**Howdy guys,**

**I just wanted to say how sorry Im with this update; school is finally coming to a close unleashing absolute chaos. However…**

**I'm deeply touched you guys are enjoying the story, as much as I love writing it. Tiny lemon ahead!**

**Rock on fellow readers, and writers. Do leave comments or general ideas my loves :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: We Are One**_

Stepping outside and into the destructed Limbo city,

the red devil walked around in dismay seeing all the rumble and citizens picking up the pieces. No demons in sight ...not yet. He wondered when passing puddles of dirty water if he would see Phineus's reflection again. Since limbo collapsed into the real world and Bob Barnas prison destroyed wouldn't he be free? With the two worlds merged Dante's supernatural flexibility reached its full potential.

Effortlessly he glided from multiple rooftops and walked along walls. Women and children staring at his supernatural entity. With his unusual silver Mohawk expectably standing out amongst the crowd. He made his way to the outskirts of Limbo city where the buildings were still intact and untouched by Mundus's fall. Surely the pharmacy would be open with the expected mortal wounds that came after the fight. Suddenly a flood of guilt crept over Dante, Phineus had warned him that with Mundus's fall many would parish. He wondered how many died innocently carrying about their normal daily routine; flashbacks of the siege came to mind when he told Kat:

("We're terrorist remember...")

Reaching the deserted outskirts of the city a small mom and pop pharmacy was open, with extra boxes of free water and rescue supplies out front for everyone to take. Walking in civilians gasped at Dante's unnatural and god like appearance. The only humans that didn't seem to mind were two young boys who began play fighting near the water dispensary, dousing each other with cold water.

The sudden random action caught the red nephilim's attention. As the boys paid Dante no mind and focused on their water battle it ignited a nostalgic memory. Memories began to resurface like bright flashbacks :

_Back in paradise, when him a Vergil were younger, play fighting. Vergil covered in the murky crystal waters of Eva's fountain. His white hair covering his small face drenched, his eager desperation to press lips against a young angelic figure... Than another fond memory, of the twins play fighting in the long hallways of Sparda's mansion leaping from the ceiling in happiness_

The red devil tuned away as a look of owe graced his masculine face He chuckled at the remembrance of his frantic behavior that haunted his twin's first kiss. Walking along the narrow crowded hallways of the pharmacy as the women and children stared at Dante, than returning to their conversations of the abundance of monsters that randomly appeared all over limbo city. He picks up a majority of medical supplies heading to the pharmacy clerk whom was also taken back by the nephilims supernatural aura.

"Take ... take all the supplies u need... on the house"

The red Nephilim just shrugged his shoulders with ease and headed towards the exit with an abundance of medical supplies.

* * *

_**Flash Back : Union Ceremony**_

The two Nephilim boys play with their wooden swords in the long hallways of paradise. Eva approaches them gracefully with her hands clasped looking down at Vergil

"What happened mom?..."

Eva bends down putting her soft hands on Vergil's shoulder , Dante running to Eva's side confused.

" Vergil do you remember what Sparda told you of your mark my dear son"

" yes mom"

the young white haired Nephilim smiles; his face bright and youthful

" I have to protect Esme"

" Is that what you really want?"

Vergil shook his head and lifted his palm where his little mark remained

" we are bonded, it is my duty to protect her!"

The little boy lifts his wooden sword. Eva smiled and let the boys commence to the rigorous play fighting. Within the next few days Esme grew accustomed to her neighbors , Dante remained close to Sparda as he taught his son the history of demons, the good and bad. The red Nephilim would lay on his father's chest , hearing Sparda's deep breathing, often falling asleep with his small mouth wide open. Vergil and Esme began to grow bold exploring the outskirts of paradise and sometimes leaving the estate. But one afternoon the small angel and young Nephilim realized that they have traveled too far, making their way to an abandoned church. Though abandoned it was very much still intact, with shrubs growing through the marble walls and a long runway leading to a golden pattern.

"Vergil... I'm scared"

The Nephilim held her small palm in his hands " its ok Esme, ill protect you"

She looks up at him with her brown hair curling around her face. They held each other's small hands making their way through the church. A look of worry graced Esme's plump cheeks

"Vergil, I think we traveled too far from Paradise..."

Vergil turning to Esme with reassurance, his little smile forcing her to mimic.

"Do u trust me Esme?"

" Of course Vergil"

The little Nephilim grinned planting a small kiss on Esme 's cheek

"Don't worry Esme, Sparda will find us , he always does "

Making their way deeper into the church Vergil was reminded of the stories Eva had told him of angels and marriage of bonds. He looked over to Esme as the little angel was at owe in the peak of their fun adventure. He felt he never wanted to let their bond go. As they reached the center of the church , the marble bricks uprooted themselves from the floor . In the center a large paradigm sign brightened through the sun rays peeking through the broken ceiling. It was then when reaching the golden gate the young Nephilim got down on his small knees in front of Esme. The little angel confused until she saw the eagerness in Vergil's eyes.

She bent down in front of him the two children looking at each other. The paradigm began to glow as Vergil's small hands cupped Esme small cheek , leaning forward to gently kiss her small lips. Esme in complete shock stopping the kiss and look into Vergil's eyes

" You want to be bonded ... with me?"

" Forever" the little nephilim's eyes grew with excitement and reassurance

" You don't know what that means Vergil"

The little nephilims brows furrowed. His small face turning red. With haste he got up a ran towards the church entrance. Esme's little voice calling

" Vergil wait! Please! Wait!"

With his back turned his small blue Shirt blew in the wind. In front of Vergil's small figure Sparda stood before them , finally finding the little troublemakers than ventured off past paradise.

Within the weeks the young Nephilim didn't speak to Esme not requested her to come over. To Eva it worried seeing her son with his heart in slight torment, for Sparda the dark knight thought it was cute seeing the two bicker, for he knew that no matter what destiny would never falter.

Than one night when the stars were fairly aligned the young Nephilim awoke , trying desperately not to wake up his twin Dante, who drooled all over his pillows. Cracking the window slightly open he sends a small light telegram hoping that she would come, it had been a week since they had spoken to one another. Gazing outside into the darkness he saw her small wings flutter floors below them in the lush green gardens.

During his mature stage Vergil had began to realize his inhuman strength and what it meant to be a son of Sparda and Eva. The way he a Dante effortlessly jumped onto high places with unlimited flexibility. He jumped from the third floor of the mansion and onto the garden floors . As Esme stood in front of him, he avoided her gaze :

" ..."

The little angel smiled tilting her head , placing her small finger on her lips

" It's the perfect night Vergil ..."

The Nephilim boy stood in front of her incredibly confused , until he felt Esme's warm palm encircle his, dragging him into the dark enchanted forest. Through the dark blue forest, the mist twirled around the two children as they made there way to a unknown destination, a dim light grew in the distance ahead The forest collectively grew adored a sky of purple haze.

The trees morphing into dark entities, there bark becoming shiny and black

"Esme where are we going?..."

"Almost there!... "

She turned back with a small reassuring smile, making the little boy blush and turn his head away. The children made their way to a small pond ahead accompanied by a beautiful waterfall.

Droplets of glistening dewy waters falling from stone to stone collecting in the small pond below. Tiny pyraflies danced around the two children's feet, smooth soft light voice emitted through the pyraflies. The roots of the trees curled around the dirt surrounded the children. Esme curling her small hands into the murky crystal water. Urging the little blue nephilim to cup his hands as well

"Esme?..."

"This water is the pure , its blessed with binding properties.."

Vergil's small cheeks became slightly rosy , his blue grey eyes widening with surprise. Holding up her palms to her small mouth she sipped the cool waters, Vergil still holding out his palms , unaware of what to do. But the realization hit him that Esme returned his request , accepting the bond forever. Taking a small sip she poured the remains into Vergil's hand.

He closed his eyes and sipped a the rest of the glistening liquid, than looked towards Esme A surge of energy came between them, there inner shells becoming connected, a warm feeling flowed through their little hearts. Nothing was said as the children look bewildered at each other, their marks becoming darker as they cupped each other's hands , heading back to paradise.

Unfortunately walking through the enchanted forest, the vegetation and charcoal sparking trees uprooted themselves, changing the geography tremendously, so much so the children found themselves lost again. Esme looked at Vergil as they made their way through the dark forest , passing the trees slowly, the pyraflies swirling around them. The little angel worried:

"Maybe we can go back to the old church?"

Vergil nodding his head in agreement:

"Yeah..Sparda will find us"

With vivid memory they made it back to the abandoned church, and like the enchanted forest it had changed as well. The pillars stretched higher above the ground, the center arched with ancient designs. It had occurred to the children that their bond was changing the atmosphere.

As they walked along the runway of the church , the sparkling debris, lifted of the ground into the air, it was as if time had slowed down or rather stopped. Together they made it back to the center aisle where a decaying marble statue of a saint stood. All the pyraflies in the area glowed and followed the to children into the church , hovering around them like a swarm of birds dancing in a romantic motion.

Sparda in the distance, finding the children again , didn't intervene on their private moment. He watched as he two children remained in the center of the church, hands clasped tightly.

* * *

**Present day: Limbo City **

The sore medium managed to scavenge for new clothes in the abundance of scattered Propaganda from the Order. Looking back now she realized how immersed she was with the organization. So much so that it consumed her life, although for the right reasons, an outsider would see probably see this as an obsession, she thought to herself.

The bullet wound was closing now, heating up her skin with a stingy sensation. Rummaging through her clothes she found something suitable to wear. A gray hoodie with black shorts. Her old mahogany hoodie was torn and stained with dried blood, as it lay on her bed looking wrinkled and damaged . Reminding her of the long journey she had been through. A reflection of her experience . Making her way to the small living room she heard the light snores of the Nephilim on her coach. His eyes closed resting with a vague serious expression.

Her coach wasn't the most soothing and it was evident in Dante's consistent maneuvering. Finally he had stopped, covering his muscular forearm over his head pushing is silver hair down to his eyelids. The gestured bothered , Kat as she couldn't look away. As a result she leaned over to gently stroke the silver locks away from his eyelids. Her delicate fingers tracing his defined chiseled features. She looks at his eyes now as they begin to pry open, the blueish grey orbs still the same as when they first met.

Even though he was unclothed her eyes remained locked on his that day at the pier. But now laid out on her coach they pierced at her with a look of astonishment. A surge of pent up anxiety caused the young medium to look away, turning in the opposite direction, making her way towards the kitchen. Figuring a cup of coffee would make them both forget the awkward moment. But just as she turned around his hand grips her forearm lightly but Persistent

"Hey not so fast"

She turns to him again. This time he settles himself on the coach with a smirk . She continues to make her way toward the kitchen her face beaming red and her lips in an undeniable curl. He speaks from behind still on the coach with a hint of sadness and nostalgia in his voice:

"I remember when we were younger , they were inseparable, Esme and Vergil,"

Kat turned to Dante with a gloom expression. He continued:

"The day they came for us , I remember she saved me too, her last breath, I remember Vergil holding her body"

" It's all over now Dante . We won remember"

"But it's never going to really end is it.. People will die at the hands of demons, even..."

"Dante..."

"Even Angels..."

Dante finally stood up, stretching his limbs with an undeniable sigh. His grey tank still worn out and wrinkled. Looking over to Kat who seemed to be in a rush in concocting something

"_Maybe another demon bomb" _ the nephilim thought_, "hope its not squirrel jizz"_

"Kat?.."

he watched as she pulled containers of unknown liquid from the counters and shelves

"Dante, if there are still left over demons, we should take them out"

The red nephilim shrugged his shoulders, coking his hip to the side with a sassy smile

"You sure don't believe in rest , do ya Kat?"

the blushing medium laughs and continues to mix an unknown concoction in a wooden bowl. For a slight second he could see her smile, only to then see a sad gloom expression as she continued to get to work again. The twirling sensation of occultism become her and being a medium was her life, there was no "rest" or peace for that matter. Soon a sharp noise is she, the shifting triggers of two guns graced her ears. She looks up to see Dante looking out her window with ebony and ivory at his sides.

Looking down at her pot again as she continued to mix. Dante turned in her direction, and with immense speed he comes up from behind her to see. The grim expression on her face became more clear, and soon the nephilim found him self leaning in closer from behind her

"You don't have to worry anymore Kat, the world is under my protection"

she turns her head to her chin to join his slightly worried gaze. The reassurance instantly making her feel comfortable, no matter what, Dante, …Dante always kept his word. Their eyes lock once again, his blue grayish eyes locked in her emerald abyss

"Thank you Dante…"

and soon the young medium found the space between them closing in slowly, the outlines of his chin reaching closely to her lips, the warmth of his body behind her wrapping themselves timidly. I t was then she finally understood the unknown force between them. His one palm gently warms the side of her stomach calling her to lean back just a little, just enough to catch her lips. She closes her eyes and prepares for the inevitable, squeezing the bowl in front of her

small breaths gently grace her skin and soon a light plump sensation. Immediately she opens her eyes, it almost looked as if he was sleeping the way his face relaxed. But she pulls away , afraid he opened his eyes in disbelief, stepping back and soon found himself pressed against the wall.

For the moment her head looks down with embarrassment, the undeniable truth that she fought hard to keep at bay. The feelings for Dante she began to develop, after thinking he was just a ruthless man, but what stood before her , was a man, with his heart torn a two.

Her emerald eyes look up at him again, his silver hairdo covering most of his face as he looks away, and then she remembers that night In Vergil's car. Their first talk where Dante decided not only that he trusts her but that

"_you can trust me too" _

the room still grew silent and with reluctant force Kat knocked most of the ingredients from the kitchen counter to the floor, making her way to Dante. The gesture cause him to flinch up and catch her in an upright position, within seconds her henna tattooed hands made their way along his silver fade pulling him in returning his kiss. His warm lips still welcoming and strong arms creating a protective barrier.

Her small thumbs tracing his high check bones, as he hummed lightly,, his smooth perched lips warm and welcoming , softly caressing hers. The feeling of relaxation swept them both in the peak of their silence, his large hands pressing her shoulders closer in.. The heartfelt gestures caused her to continually run her fingers through his silver short hair , countering his cut eyebrow and onto his defined chin. With hardly anytime to breathe, they both part. The sudden reality of what had just happened spread like wild fire

with shyness grazing her cheeks she buries her red face in his neck. The Nephilim smiling lightly, welcoming the new feeling …

* * *

**Meanwhile in the abandoned outskirts of Paradise**

Pendant in hand the dark hallow nephilim made his way to the outskirts of Limbo city, figuring before he can reign he must first collect himself. This new darkness within him was pungent and more powerful than he had expected for now its power settled itself in the same space his heart use to be. He figured within a matter of time she would know and would question him.

He stood in the long hallways of a fragmented paradise clenching his pendant, the matters outside them , the mention of a new hell king on the rise; Balthazar didn't faze him. He only figured it was just a matter of time before they crossed his path and fall to his defeat. The dark nephilim pranced about, with Yamato in hand he requested Esme's spirit to reemerge and follow him through Paradise, and as his pendant glowed her spirit appeared from behind. Vergil continuing to make his way until he realized she wasn't following him…

"Do you remember Vergil…?"

The dark nephilm turned to see the angelic spirit, her head down, and curly locks covering her face, she continues in a hesitant tone:

"The night when we were bonded?"

he turns away for a second, the coldness in his voice was apparent, only small memories resurfaced, the waterfall, pyraflies, the abandoned church but just that. He couldn't remember it was an if like his heart, the memory was gone too

"Its vague…it matters not Esme.."

"Then we are strangers, once again" her tone grew different now, as if excepting defeat , he reached his blood stained gloves to her only find her fading and in frustration , squeezes his pendant urging her to stop…

"Esme, what are u doing?"

in an animatistic growl he urges her to stop only to see that she continues to fade, leaving him once again

"ESME I ORDER YOU TO…"

soon after a large inhuman roar was heard on the grounds of paradise , flocks of black birds and doves flying away , in a startled flight..


End file.
